The Banished's Wrath
by GODYRICKZ
Summary: Banished after failing in bringing Uchiha Sasuke back, Uzumaki Naruto unlocks his hidden and sealed potential through rage at the only thing that hold him back. What will he do as most of his friends turned their backs on him? Where will he go next as Akatsuki is still lurking around? Mokuton!Naruto
1. 01 - The Banishment

**Hello there.**

**So, I've always wanted to do something where Naruto is banished... so yeah.**

**Don't worry about the other stories :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Banishment**

* * *

A blond haired figure could be seen resting on the back of an adult silver-haired man towards what looked like to be the gates of some kind of village. Judging by its imprinted symbol and the one that the duo displayed on their hitaiates, this was their village, their home.

If someone known to the teenager could see his face right now, they would probably attack him saying that he was trying to impersonate their friend and doing a really bad job mainly because his cheerful personality and the all-time grin were missing, replaced by a cold and almost emotionless gaze as the only thing you could get a read on him was the slight betrayed look.

* * *

**Present Time**

_**Hi no Kuni**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, a 14 years-old boy, was currently rethinking or reviewing all his life up until now. He's being carried by his so-called Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, after his defeat by his so-called teammate or best friend who tried to kill him in cold blood, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Teammate my ass and what kind of best friend would try to kill the one that until recently considered him a brother in all but blood._

But that was not what was plaguing his mind. What he was now acknowledging was the fact that he was weak. Maybe it could be partly his fault but he knew that he was never given the chance to get the proper teachings. Everyone always tried and succeed on failing and taking everything from him.

_Knowledge... Power... Manners... Friends._

He never had anything of this. This village was the reason for the how he currently is. The blond didn't know that something in his mind until recently had been erased, though what he noticed was the fact that he could think clearly now, something inside of him had snapped minutes later after he woke up in the Valley of the End.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Rage._

Rage was building up inside of him after he noticed the fact that he was all alone in the battlefield. Naruto immediately draw the conclusion.

He failed.

He failed to stop his brother and bring him back to the village. He failed because he was weak, after all the hard work , after all the hardships in his life and barely surpassing it, he was still useless.

_Hatred_

His mind was working overdrive as he finally reached the main reason that made him this type of person. Brash, childish, weak... A certain fox was watching this and at first he wanted nothing but to use the opportunity of the fragile mind of his vessel. But as he was about to start his plans, he felt something he hasn't seen in many years which made him narrow his slitted eyes in curiosity and confusion so he decided to hold what he was about to do.

If someone had look closer, several black markings on the back of his head and neck started glowing trying to stop his train of thoughts and the Uzumaki noticed the fact that something was trying to force him into unconscious but with an insane roar, he pushed as much chakra he still had outside of his body trying to get rid of this uncomfortable feeling.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **The ground beneath him cracked from the sheer pressure of the density of his chakra as unknowingly the same black markings started to vanish. The ground shook and seconds later branches emerged from it dancing widly around him before they receded as nothing had happened. A true smile was plastered on his face before everything went black.

**Mindscape**

First confusion... Then realization... And finally, _fear._

Kyūbi saw the turmoil that his vessel was currently in. After pushing some of his corrosive chakra into his Jinchūriki during the fight and even then watching the defeat by the hands of an Uchiha no less, the Nine-tailed fox shook his head knowing that he was probably going to die in the future because of this pathetic _ningen_. He knew he had to take control of his vessel's body and escape otherwise he would never see the light of the day again.

Noticing the anger and build up hatred in Naruto, he knew that this was his chance but something held him back and after noticing the restrictions placed on his vessel's mind it only took few seconds to realize the original effects of the seals.

_**Tampering mind seals that actually are connecting his brain to the body. Oh? And I can also read Kanjis for cessation on something related to his chakra... It's a miracle that he can actually make use or even somewhat control his chakra. I can see now why he's so immature and can't process anything for a few seconds before he goes ballistic.**_

He got almost an heart-attack as he saw the Jinchūriki unleash the remaining of his Chakra, breaking the said seals out of sheer willpower but the thing that made his heart almost stop was what emerged from the ground and the significant increase of density in his chakra as it took a purplish-blue colour.

_**T-That's...!**_

**Outside of Mindscape**

Half an hour later, a silver-haired man reached the valley accompanied by his summon _Ninken_, both looking over the destroyed battlefield in awe. He noticed the lone unconscious silhouette in the middle of the field and rushed towards him as his face contorted to regret and a shamed look as he got closer to the body.

_I'm sorry... Sensei._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

The Sensei-Studend duo finally reached the gates and the former immediately took in high-speeds towards the hospital to get his _Genin_ recovered.

He didn't noticed the sombre look of the blond during the travel nor the actual minor changes on his body except for the slight gained weight of his student.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

It's been a few days since Uzumaki Naruto got into the hospital. During this time he's been awfully quiet which was noticed by the few visitors he got during his recovering.

Senju Tsunade, _Godaime Hokage_, was one of this few visitors that took notice of this major change of her knuckled-head blond. She didn't know what was happening inside of his mind and she didn't like it one bit. She also took in account the fact that her perverted teammate hadn't visited Naruto during this whole ordeal nor her favourite's ninja teammate, Haruno Sakura, which had irked her.

She couldn't dwell more on it since someone had called for a council meeting and she immediately knew something was wrong as a bad feeling was lurking in her stomach during her way towards the room.

* * *

_**Council Meeting**_

* * *

_Betrayal... Rage... Hatred... Shame... Sadness... Regret_

This were the few of the many feelings going through her mind as moisture had gathered on the side of her eyes.

All the dark emotions were directly towards everyone present in the room except for a few Clan Heads.

Tsunade finally let the threatening tears fall as she heard a bandaged old-man on her side speaking the reason for all those emotions.

"As of now, Uzumaki Naruto is banished from _Konohagakure no Sato_ and _Hi no Kuni _as It is written in this scroll stamped by the _Daimyo_ collected two days ago by Jiraya-san. He will have until tomorrow by the end of the day to leave the Country or he will be executed on the spot."

This was unforgivable.

She felt useless as with the Daimyo's approval, she couldn't override the order. She didn't know what to think about this whole ordeal. Everything just went downhill. She would never get to see the person she started to see as a son, smile... her rightful successor... her sole reason for surpassing all the fears and darkness that plagued her mind in the past... her everything.

_No! I have to do something. I know this bastard one-eyed freak is going to try and do something to him... But what can I do...? _

An idea hit her and she had to conceal a smirk that threatened to split her face before addressing the council with restrained anger.

"If there's nothing else... YOU'RE DISMISSED BEFORE I KILL EVERYONE OF YOU!"

After some grumbling about disrespect and pampered princesses, Tsunade immediately disappeared in a swirl of leafs towards her office to gather some stuff before the imminent talk that would surely break her heart.

* * *

**Time Skip**

_**At the Hospital**_

* * *

There was an huge spike of _Killing Intent_ which the whole village felt and almost made their hearts stop if It hadn't receded in the next second.

Naruto was furious.

His blood was boiling.

And if the destroyed bed from just sheer chakra was any indicator, Tsunade knew that if she didn't stop him, the blond would make Uchiha's Massacre a child's play. With a steeled gaze, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto, they went behind my back. I don't know what that asshole perverted idiot is thinking but I'm going to beat him to the ground. You have until tomorrow... but I want you to take this scroll. It's from your mother. I don't know why your father hasn't left anything to you not even a letter, but I hope that your mother can tell you the reason. Yes, I knew your parents but Sarutobi-sensei said that your father's will was to let you only know of your heritage after you hit a certain age. I'm sorry..."

Naruto immediately stopped his urges to kill everyone at hearing the word 'Mother'. A betrayed look passed through his eyes before calming down at hearing her reasons. He snatched the scroll and after Tsunade telling him that this was a blood-sealed item, he nipped his thumb and placed it on top of the scroll, watching in fascination as the object glowed, revealing a letter. He immediately checked its content as tears were already escaping his eyes as he read the first words.

* * *

_Hello Sochi,_

_First of all, I'm your mother. My name is Uzumaki Kushina, the heiress to Uzushiogakure no Sato._

_Secondly, if my fears are correct and they always are, you probably lived an horrible life up until now. I know this because I was the former Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and I know the hardships that comes with it from the stories that I heard from the other villages. _

_I'm really sorry and know that I love you and even though you probably hate me and your teme of a father, I will always love you._

_Your father was Namikaze Minato, the one that sealed the Kyūbi inside of you. I tried to protest and take the furball with me to hell but Minato-teme saw this as an opportunity to control the beast and make it Konoha's property. If I had known what type of person he actually is, I would never married him and I really regret not noticing or ignoring the dark emotions that sometimes I felt within him._

_Just as of now I know that Konoha is not a safe place, there's many people with ill intentions and you can't trust anyone other than your godmother and distant aunt Senju Tsunade, my best-friends Uchiha Mikoto and Inuzuka Tsume and my part-time students, Yuhi Kurenai, Uzuki Yugao and Inuzuka Hana._

_I made a clone to take this scroll to one of them, I just hope it had enough time or I'm afraid your life will be even more difficult..._

_On the bottom of this scroll there's three seals. Your heritage and everything you need to know about the Uzumakis. The first to the left has all my knowledge including the Uzumaki's history. The one in the middle has many jutsus I gathered ranging from Kenjutsu to Fuinjutsu and finally the last one has my sword. A relic from the Uzumaki Clan that is passed generation to generation of the royal blood and as It is, you're the only one who can wield it, the sentient sword, __Kaminoikari._ _Treat it well._

_There's so much more I want to tell you but words will never be enough. I wish I could be with you and give you all the love you deserve. Always remember that I love you and I'm proud of you no matter the path you choose to take._

_Farewell,_

_Uzumaki Kushina, Your Mother._

* * *

Silence.

The only thing you could hear were the sounds of tears falling on top of the scroll.

_So, Tou...Minato was one of the culprits that made my life a living hell. Konoha is full of greedy and power-hungry scums. Since I woke up in the valley I'm able to pinpoint the chakra signatures and read the people's emotion, I guess these sensory abilities comes from the Uzumaki Clan. And my thinking is a lot more clearer, maybe It was something to do with Kyūbi? I need to speak with it. I need to get out of this village tonight, I can't give the satisfaction to those trashes, and then I'll make you proud, Kaa-chan!_

Senju Tsunade saw so many emotions running through his face in a span of few seconds that she couldn't count. There was recognition, betrayal, shame, anger, relief and finally a look of determination and resolve as you could see a small fire lit in those icy blue eyes that made her smile. She was snapped out of her thoughts as he spoke in a slight weak voice for the first time since she gave him the scroll.

"T-Thank you..."

The busty woman gave him a small smile though you could still see the regret in those amber eyes of her so he just gave her a reassuring hug and telling her he knew that nothing of what was happening was her fault. Tsunade gave him a grateful look before finishing everything she came to tell. The Senju placed one final kiss on his forehead reminiscing the time they met as she knew what the young man was already planning before going back to her office as she needed a lot of sake tonight. She never noticed the dark look on Naruto's face though even if she did, Tsunade would agree completely with him.

_That Ero-teme... I'll never forgive him for using me. And Konoha... better prepare yourselves as one day I'll show you what you've lost! That's my vow. And I'm starting right now!_

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

* * *

As soon as Tsunade arrived in her office, she immediately called her personal _ANBU_ and relayed some orders as she was absolutely sure about her favourite _Genin's _plan. Though, no one noticed a pure black coloured rat in the corner of the room, dissolving itself into ink as the _ANBU _left the room, except for a certain green flak-vested man outside of the window who narrowed his eyes before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Been a few hours and It was currently 2am, a blond-haired was currently hopping tree to tree as his mind was racing through many thoughts about his future.

_I can't just appear outside of some village and say 'Hey, I'm a former Genin from Konoha and wish to join you, do you accept?', no way. I can't go to Sunagakure as they are Konoha's ally, Kirigakure should be in the middle of a civil war if what Haku said was true, Iwagakuee is a definite no as I'm the bastard's son and they would just kill me, I've nothing on Kumogakure but they are not trustworthy if their mission to kidnap an Hyūga was any indicator... What to do?_

He stopped on some random branch as an idea hit him. He decided to try it before sitting cross-legged where he stood and start his meditation. Again, he took notice on how calm he was after the incident, he was never able to sit still on the same spot more than 5 seconds and now It was giving him so much peace that he actually wanted to make this little exercise an hobby. Finally after 3 minutes of taking deep breaths and calming his mind, he felt a push.

* * *

**Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto opened his mind and stood in front of the one that he wanted to meet. He just hoped that this little gamble was a good idea as he didn't have much time.

He was still on the run.

Sighing, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kyūbi..."

As soon as he spoke those words, a large slitted red eye opened. Naruto noticed that now he could read the fox's emotions and was surprised by the last one.

_Curiosity, intrigued and... apprehension?_

He shook his head at this newfound abilities of his as the beast spoke a word that actually made him stop in his tracks for a second.

**"Brat..."**

"Hum... Right, I came here to ask your opinion on what I should do or where should I go. You've got more experience so It's probably the best course of action even if somehow I can rationalise much better... speaking of it, was it you that made my mind... I don't know, clearer?"

The giant fox looked over his vessel in interest, the intensity of its gaze didn't even made the little brat flinch which actually slightly impressed him as this was a first. He decided to comply and humour him.

**"You should lay low for now in some small country or in case you find an hideout would be the best so you could train. When you spiked your chakra a few hours ago, you actually called upon my chakra and I was able to see that you received some kind of scroll of your mother. My point is if she gave you something worthy of using, you should train or learn whatever it is."**

Naruto was surprised. A little bit by the answer though he was already planning to do exactly what he said after arriving to some conclusions about the other villages, but what made him surprised was the fact that the furball had truthfully answer without insulting him or making sarcastic comments. Kyūbi must have read his thoughts.

**"I'm only doing this to ensure my survival, fleshbag. Don-"**

"Thank you, Kyūbi. Though you didn't answered my last question I must ask why are you... slight apprehended?"

There was a surprised look on Kyūbi's face as the other eye snapped open and widened a bit before speaking.

_**Oh? He's able to read emotions now? That's the same ability as Uzumaki Mito possessed. So that little incident triggered his sensory abilities... acquiring Uzumaki's **__**Kagura Shingan**__**. No. He already possessed it but those seals must have been blocking it. I see... Those seals were preventing him from reaching his full potential... **_**"For showing some respect and not being the same loud idiot I'll explain what really happened... well, that is if you rip a bit of the seal so I'm able to connect to your senses thus making me able to watch the world from your eyes."**

Humming a bit in thought, Naruto finally conceded "Deal."

**"Then listen because I won't repeat myself, after you woke up..."**

* * *

**Outside Mindscape**

_**Hi no Kuni - Few miles from Konoha**_

* * *

Naruto finally opened his eyes. He had been in his mindscape somewhat look like hours but in the reality only few minutes has passed. He needed to organize his thoughts as what he had just learnt was something huge and if what the fox said was true then he had what it takes to be the strongest Shinobi in the world. But he didn't have any time to dwell on it as his senses picked up on 26 chakra signatures, five were really close to his position, twenty just a few meters behind and the last of them was a bit far away behind the group and he instantly knew he wouldn't be able to outrun all of them since these were _ANBU_.

The first group of 5 were friendly. _Baa-chan._

The second group didn't have portray any emotions. _What the hell, these guys must be after me. Though It's weird, I can't read anything coming from them._

The last one he recognized instantly and it made his blood boil. _Tsh._

Not even 5 minutes later, he could sense a battle starting if the many spikes of chakra were any indicator but It seemed some of them succeed on passing through Tsunade's _ANBU._ Just as he reached that conclusion he was forced to jump as multiple Shurikens struck the ground where he was standing and instantly he was surrounded by _5 ANBUs_ which had a blank mask with a Kanji for _Ne. _The probably-leader spoke

"Kyūbi, surrender yourself now otherwise we will use force."

An impassive face was their response which kind of surprised them as it differed a lot from the reports that said this boy was brash and idiot who didn't have what it takes to be a Shinobi. Though they tensed as the blond made a crossed hand-seal and they knew what was coming.

_**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_

A massive plume of smoke out of thin air as 50 copies of the blond-haired appeared. They cursed themselves for giving a moment of distraction to their opponent.

The clones instantly grabbed a kunai from their pouches and took the battle head-on. The _ANBUs _immediately took action with their respective Tantos, slashing left and right and killing the clones with ease. But that was what the original Naruto wanted as he saw an opening behind one of them and with the help of his clone, a ball compressed with pure chakra was thrusted upon the back of that _ANBU._

_**"Rasengan!"**_

An explosion rocketed through the area as Naruto used the smoke created by his jutsu to hide behind a tree.

_That Rasengan... Somehow I could easily control it way better than before, and if the little time my clone took to create the Rasengan was any indicator... It's like my chakra control improved ten-fold, no, way more._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a chakra-enhanced punch smashed on his face sending him crashing into another tree. Naruto cursed himself for being so distracted with his thoughts that almost got himself killed. He gazed over the 4 remaining _ANBUs _as they leaped towards him with their Tantos ready, quickly creating another clone of himself, both went through a chain of hand-seals, he was glad that he started to read some of her mothers _Ninjutsu_ scrolls as soon as Tsunade left the hospital, the blond inhaled a good amount of hair before releasing an huge gust towards his opponents.

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_

The _ANBUs _were unprepared as they thought the brat didn't have any elemental jutsu on his arsenal and took the massive gust head-on, though It didn't do much and that proved the inexperience on using the jutsu. But that gave Naruto the time he needed.

The _ANBUs _tensed as they detected the massive spike of chakra and the insane bloodthirsty in front them and they immediately knew that this battle took up a _big_ notch as they saw a red chakra enveloping the blond, a shaped red-tail formed behind the former _Konoha-nin. _Knowing what this meant, the 4 _ANBUs_ started going through their respective hand-seals.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa"**

**"Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu"**

**"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"**

**"Raiton: Jibashi"**

A massive explosion caused by the multiple jutsus could be felt from miles away, and the _ANBUs_ were taking deep breaths, mainly of relief, as the battle could have been totally different. But just as the smoke cleared they immediately went high-alert as there was no body in the crater and as they were trying to come up with a good reason for this, two claws of pure red chakra were thrusted upon two _ANBUs_ chest. They didn't even had time to scream.

The remaining two _ANBUs _including the captain had a look of horror as their emotions slipped for the second time and that was all it took as a red blur made itself known and the last thing they saw and heard were two condensed purplish balls of chakra and a deep demonic voice before they left the living realm.

**"Don't underestimate me!... **_**Shui Rasenrengan!"**_

As the smoke from once again another explosion vanished, the same red-chakra could be seen receding to the blonde's body, before taking small deep breaths and again taking notice on how easily he could now control that form without going berserk and the fact that his body seemed a lot stronger and faster. The talk with Kyūbi moments ago resounded in his mind and he now had to agree with everything he said as It was the only possible explanation.

_Alright, the nuisances are gone, let- __**MOVE!**_

**"Rasengan!"**

***BOOOOM***

Another explosion that shook the entire field was heard as a figure with a tall and well-built with fair skin back flipped out of the smoke originated by his jutsu.

He had waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face. He supported a frown on his face as he spoke

"It seems your senses have improved. I guess I trained you a bit too good."

Just as he finished speaking, the smoke cleared revealing a completely destroyed log indicating the use of _Kawarimi._ The tall man extended his senses immediately pinpointing his target behind a tree. He vanished in a blur of pure speed as another condensed ball formed on the top of the palm of his hand towards his former part-time student.

* * *

Naruto was in a bad shape, although he was succeed in substituting himself at the last second, It seemed he still got injured on his left arm rendering it useless and would take a few minutes to regenerate it. He took a few deep breaths as his mind was working overdrive on how to escape this new _big_ problem. He had to curse himself again for not using his new sensory abilities and the fact that he completely forgot the last person that was coming for him.

_Why are they coming after me... they just banished me. It makes no sense whatsoev-... I see, he probably wants to seal the Kyūbi. Tsh._

He was broken out of his thoughts as his eyes detected a movement on his side. Although his eyes saw it, his body didn't comply with him and for the second time in a span of 1 week, he was feeling hopeless as he heard the man that not too long ago entered his life to make it better, shouting

**"Rasengan!"**

He braced himself for the impending pain, and boy, he was sure this was going to hurt.

**"Raikiri!"**

Naruto heard another familiar voice followed by an all-too-familiar birds chipping sound before he was sent backwards from the explosion caused by the clashing of both jutsus. The Uzumaki sighed in relief as another man that just a few days ago he was cursing for not teaching him properly, saved him.

"Sorry, I'm late. You see, there was this black cat that cro-"

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

The now named Kakashi just eye-smiled not getting angry for the fact that his former student interrupted his awesome and believable excuse. The silver man brought his hand to the hitaiate, slightly lifting it and a second later snapped his other eye open revealing a _3 tomoe'd _red-eye, and narrowing it to the spiky, white haired man in front of him.

"Jiraya-sama... That's as far as you go." He gave a subtle nod to his former student who took the hint and without hesitation left the clearing towards his new home, not before saying his own cent.

_"Farewell... Sensei."_

The man named Jiraya frowned even deeply as he saw his target escaping before narrowing dangerously his eyes at the reason for failing what he had planned to do.

"Brat, I'm going to pummel you into the ground for disrespecting your superiors."

Kakashi had actually a thoughtful look as he didn't remember being disrespectful, nevertheless he tensed his muscles for this fight that he knew was probably going to lose. But before they couldn't even take a step forward, a commanding voice was heard that made the white-haired pale.

"Enough!"

Both legendary Shinobis, in their own right, turned their gazes towards the new voice...

"Hokage-sama" / "Tsunade-hime"

* * *

**Time Skip**

_**Nami no Kuni**_

* * *

It's been a few hours since Naruto got saved by his former Sensei. Although he admitted that he held some grudge for the teaching he received, the blond was grateful that the silver-haired had came right on time to save him.

His arm had already regenerated as well as his body not too long after he left the battlefield. It kinda irked him to leave Kakashi alone but it had to be done. There was no hitaiate strapped to his forehead, so he had no obligations.

During the travel he had thought heading towards _Yuki no Kuni,_ now _Haru no Kuni_, Koyuki-hime would probably welcome him with open arms but then he remembered about a specific hideout he could use without problems.

_Zabuza's Hideout_

That name brought him many good memories and none of them were about his team but a certain black-haired girl.

_Haku_

Now that he could think straight with a clear mind, he could tell that the first woman he truly loved was the _Hyoton_ user.

She was the one that completely understood him. The pain, the loneliness, the value of precious people. They had instantly formed a bond. They spent the remaining days together before the imminent attack on the bridge. She was the first girl he had ever kissed even though he knew she was an enemy at the time, but he couldn't care less.

It broke his heart seeing her die.

If there was one thing his old self done well, were those few days with Haku.

**"Stop brooding, you're making me sick."**

The demoniac voice broke him out of his thoughts. He took notice of the understanding and... regret? in his tone but he put those thoughts to the side as he finally arrived his destination.

_Woah, It's actually quite big._

Indeed, the Hideout itself had a good size. It was an isolated area which was perfect for his future training. For the first time during the trip, he let out a grin.

This was perfect.

**###############################**

**There you go.**

**I know that some of you probably will not like the fact that Minato is supposedly the bad guy. Well, I don't like also. He's one of my favourite characters.**

**And there's Jiraya. I'm not going to bash him, relax. Though, he might be defeated when they clash again, in the future.**

**About Konoha... well, some of you already know that I don't really like it but... we will see.**

**Next chapter there will be a 3y time skip as I don't like to write any types of training though there will be flashbacks about some major or important things.**

**Hope you enjoyed, see ya!**


	2. 02 - Growing up & Kazekage

**Hello there.**

**#############**

**bankai777: I might do that.**

**thor94: I kinda did that though not at that extent otherwise the story would be a bit similar to my other one, Uchiha Terumi Naruto. ****Nevertheless, don't worry because most of them will pay.**

**Habu2010: Glad you liked it.**

**biginferno: I'll have him meet them, don't worry.**

**Ichiro7545: Thank you my loyal friend xD. Yup, I made Minato supposedly (and with a lot of reluctance, I might add) the bad guy as I didn't want Naruto to lay hands on the Hiraishin as It coupled with Mokuton and a few other things I gave him in this chapter he probably-would be able to take on Gods himself. Thank you for your amazing support and I'll be writing the next chapters for my other two stories as soon as I can.**

**anarion87: Thank you bro, hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Banjo the Fox: Thank you very much, hope you enjoy this new story. If you can, take our time and read my other new fics as well. Enjoy :)**

**##############**

**I'll probably make this one an Harem though, no more than 6-7 girls. And I'm not doing lemons as I'm sure It would sound awfully bad as my grammar is not decent enough for that type of things.**

**################**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Growing up & Kazekage**

* * *

_**Nami no Kuni - Hideout**_

* * *

A figure could be seen in the middle of several craters.

A tall, well-built man, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore black armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armour is constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. Two pouches strapped to each leg. White bandages wrapped around his ankles followed by black sandals. Finally, strapped on his waist was a pure black coloured Katana with a red and black yin-yang on the hilt and a fox demon engraved onto the blade, the _Kaminoikari._

This was Uzumaki Naruto, now 17 years-old.

For the last 3 years he has been training relentlessly on every Shinobi arts he could. Although in his childhood he only had a knack for _Ninjutsu_, during this last few years he discovered his insane talent for _Kenjutsu_ and _Fuinjutsu_ as well.

But the one thing he has been working on since the Day One was his _Kekkei Genkai_.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto woke up on his new bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a nice sleep though that probably was because of his new life._

_He was excited and had he still been his old self, he would be jumping around and shouting about what he was about to do in case it proved right._

_Naruto calmly walked into the middle of his future not-too-big training grounds with a thoughtful face._

_"Kyū, are you sure this will work?"_

_There was a grumble he didn't quite understand before he heard the all-too-familiar voice that he would come to cherish in the future._

_**"Just try it. Place your hand on the ground, concentrate and direct your chakra into it."**_

_Naruto did just that as he placed his hand on the ground, closing his eyes and let his chakra flow through his body and directing it to the ground. _

_Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he has been concentrating for at least 2 minutes before he snapped his eyes open and at that moment a medium sized tree emerged right in front of him much to his and his tenant shock and awe._

_"So, I do really possess the famous __**Mokuton.**__ But how can this be? I'm not Hashirama's descendant as far as I know. So, how can I have his Kekkei Genkai?"_

_**"Hmm... That's probably because the **__**Mokuton**__** is not a normal Kekkei Genkai you're used to see. This involves the nature itself, I'm not really sure. Hashirama was always an idiot just like you in the past and had the same pure soul as you, so maybe the **__**Mokuton**__** has a probability even if It's very low to be unlocked on pure souls...? Well, It doesn't matter."**_

_Naruto hummed a bit before replying "Yeah, you're right. Now, let's get to training. I'll use my Kaa-chan's advice right from the beginning as we can't waste anymore time..._

_**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

**Flashback End**

* * *

It's rare the times that he leaves the compound except when he has to gather enough food to last for a few months. Talking about food, he had to reduce on his Ramen meals per Kyūbi's orders as the beast explained that that was the main reason he was still short even though his body had slightly changed after the incident.

Nevertheless, he was overjoyed when he cooked different types of food and tasted almost even better than Ramen.

During the sixth month, the blond went to the Zabuza and Haku's grave and there he found the _Kubikiribōchō_, he decided to take it with him and use it to the best of his abilities to make Zabuza proud.

It was then that he remembered the legacy left to him by his mother.

The _Kaminoikari._

* * *

**Flashback**

We find Naruto sitting cross-legged on the ground a little bit far away from his clones who were working on the basics of many Shinobi arts using the scrolls left by his mother.

Right now he was gazing over the bottom of the letter given to him before he left Konoha. Pushing some chakra to one of the seals there, a plume of smoke exploded from the seal before revealing a beautiful pure black Katana. Naruto could feel the intense power flowing through it and weirdly It was like the sword was calling for him.

Shaking his head to those thoughts, he placed his left hand over the hilt and instantly a white flash blinded his eyes before he felt some of his chakra being drained to the Katana.

_Is it... changing?_

The black Katana that seconds ago was just that, pure black, now had an engraved fox demon onto the blade. He immediately reached the obvious conclusion.

_It's reacting to my chakra... The fox is a dead give away._

_**Indeed, Young Uzumaki.**_

A grave tone snapped out of his thoughts and the blond immediately narrowed his eyes at the blade.

_I remember now... You're a sentient sword._

_**You're right on that. Hmm... Oh? It seems you're my latest disciple's offspring.**_

Naruto stopped for a second hearing that response, before answering "Kaa-chan... disciple?"

Without missing a bit, it replied _**Indeed disciple. Up until now, only the Shodaime Uzukage, Ashira Uzumaki, was the only one capable of wielding me to my full potential and the one worth of me calling him 'master'."**_

A grin was forming on Naruto's face as he heard the last statement. But this was not his usual grin. This was almost a sadistic bordering bloodthirsty grin that sent shivers on Kyūbi's spine and the Kaminoikari's metal.

"Let's begin..."

**Flashback End**

* * *

It took almost a whole two years but he's almost there. _Kaminoikari_ had been teaching the legendary lost art of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_ and surprisingly enough It worked perfectly with the type of body that Naruto had.

_Speed and Endurance._

His Taijutsu grew leaps and bounds although It took a lot of time to master the Uzumaki's _Hageshī-Uzu_ Style but in the end, It was worth it. This style was all about speed, flexibility and precision. And was the precision part that took some time to master as It was very similar to the Hyūga's Jūken sending bits of chakra through the fingers.

Naruto took it to the next level, adding one of his elemental affinities. But that's a story for another time.

_Affinities_

At first Naruto thought he would only possess _Fūton_ as his element since the jutsu he used against the _ANBUs _was made with relatively ease but then he unlocked his _Kekkei Genkai_, _Mokuton_, giving him _Suiton_ and _Doton_. So he just decided to get over with those annoying doubts and using a small piece of paper that came with one of the books called _'Elements & Affinities: Shape it to your Will'_ sealed in the scroll.

So It came as a surprise when one of the parts of the paper wrinkled to a mini-ball. Indicating a very strong affinity to _Raiton_ as well.

_His bloodthirsty grin didn't leave his face for the rest of the day._

It was during the second year of his training that he remembered something that made him curse himself as he had totally forgot about it.

* * *

**Flashback **

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

A small plume of smoke much to Naruto's surprise as he put quite a bit of chakra to that, revealing a short, green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee.

The same toad turned his surprised gaze over Naruto and immediately his face contorted to one of sympathy? The young Uzumaki instantly read his emotions with his improved sensors and knew what was going on.

**"Nice to meet you, Naruto-chan. Name's Fukasaku, I'm one of the elder toads of **_**Mount Myōboku, **_**the Toad's realm."**

Naruto had an impassive face as although he could read many positive emotions coming from him, this was still Jiraya's summons. The elder toad seemed to have read his mind as he continued.

**"You're probably wondering why you still can summon the Toads... Hm, to make it short, Jiraya is no longer our summoner thus making you the official holder of the **_**Gama**__**Contract**_**."**

His impassive face morphed into a surprised one, who wouldn't? This old toad as just told him that they dumped their first summoner. That was a lot to take in.

"I guess you know what happened 2 years ago, then.."

The elder toad stroke his small goatee before replying **"Indeed. Tsunade of the **_**Namekujin**_ **contacted us and explained the whole story. We are quite ashamed for Konoha that we swore to protect and Jiraya-chan's actions. We've been waiting for you to contact us as if we just appeared out of nowhere you would thought that we had ill intentions, so. Uzumaki Naruto, I, Fukasaku, one of the **_**Nidaisengama**_(two great sage toads)** declare you the official holder for the **_**Gama **_**contract scroll... when you become a **_**Sennin**_** which will probably take some time that is. But, we believe in you."**

There was a determined look on Fukasaku's face as he finished his statement. Naruto saw this and gave him a nod that said he was ready for whatever they throw at him which made the elder toad inward smile.

_We meet at last... Yogen no Ko._

**Flashback End**

* * *

So for his last year, Naruto was apprenticed by Fukasaku 3 days a week and the rest were used for honing, mastering and creating jutsus as well as pushing his body even further with the resistance seals. He created many combinations with several toads but the major boost in his abilities was because of the _Senjutsu._

It actually came very easy for him, maybe because of his _Kekkei Genkai_ but he didn't really care. He could almost activate his _Sennin Mōdo _instantaneous. Almost. This natural energy gave both his _Ninjutsu_ and _Taijutsu_ an amazing boost. With it, he came up with several ideas for new techniques and recreate many others. He couldn't wait to try it out.

The only thing he was in need was _experience_ even though the toads were good sparring partners but he kinda missed have someone human to talk to.

He didn't make any contact with Tazuna, Tsunami nor Inari. He loved them but he just didn't want anyone to know he was there. If word got out, there would be many groups coming for him.

_Although he was very powerful, he couldn't take on multiple armies by himself... yet_

* * *

**Present Time**

_**Nami no Kuni - Town**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was walking by the town without his normal _Henge_, no need for that, since today he would be leaving. His summons had gathered enough information about the Elemental Nations and the 5 Great Villages. He had shown some emotions when _Gaerusūpai, _a spy toad, told him recent news about_ Sunagakure_ and their new _Godaime Kazekage._

_Sabaku no Gaara._

That was really surprising. His friend finally got acknowledge by his village and maybe It was time for a little visit.

The next one was _Kirigakure_, as It seemed the rebellion forces had won and consequently killed the tyrant _Yondaime Mizukage, _Yagura, and consecrated Mei Terumī as the new _Godaime Mizukage._ This happened 1 year after Naruto started his training so, right now, two years later, _Kiri_ might be a good place to check out.

There was not really any interesting news about _Kumogakure. _It seemed that with _Ā_, the _Yondaime Raikage,_ the village has calmed down a lot when it comes to _Kekkei Genkais_. He might go there just after visit his friend, Gaara.

_Iwagakure_ has been moving a lot of his troops to his borders. There are rumours about them wanting to take revenge on Konoha now that they lost some allies because of their _Jinchūriki._

After word got out about the _Kyūbi's Jinchūriki _being banished, _Nami no Kuni_ and _Haru no Kuni_ had cut all ties with the village as Tazuna and Koyuki, the respective _Daimyos_, were very close to that person. This was an huge blow to their economy that made the majority of their civilians tremble in rage and a few Shinobis shake their heads at the stupidity of the village and its people. There was a significant decrease of missions received which made everyone worried. The newly instated _Kazekage, _Gaara, and the leader of _Takigakure_, Shibuki, also threatened _Konoha_ but didn't nullify or cancel any contracts between them, though there's a lot of tension.

_Konohagakure._

That sole name still leaves a bad taste in his mouth. But when he heard his spy about what happened to that village, he had to let a small smile grace his lips. Though, one could see the slight concern in those icy blue eyes.

_Baa-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Yugao-san, Hana-san, Teuchi-oji-san, Ayame-chan, Iruka-sensei... Kakashi._

Naruto frowned. He couldn't leave his precious people nor his mother's students behind. He had to decide which village he would go to soon enough. Right now, he needed to head to _Sunagakure _to check on his friend. With that in mind, he was about to vanish in one of his elemental _Shunshins_ when a puff of smoke in front of him alerted him. He turned his gaze towards the toad with an impassive face waiting for it to speak not even caring about the people that were observing this interaction in curiosity and shock as they never heard a toad speak, though they couldn't really hear what he was saying.

**"Naruto-sama! There's urgent news! Your friend Gaara, the **_**Kazekage**_**, was... kidnapped."**

Naruto immediately narrowed dangerously his icy blue eyes and for a second the toad thought he saw small jolts of electricity dancing around but shook his head to that before relaying the information.

**"He was kidnapped yesterday by two members of the Akatsuki. They are extracting his Bijū as we speak in some kind of hideout at **_**Kawa no Kuni**_**. You need to move now otherwise you will not make in time."**

The toad didn't have to say twice as soon as he finished his statement the only indicator that Naruto had already vanished was the small breeze of wind, towards the Land of Rivers.

* * *

**Time skip**

_**Kawa no Kuni - Hideout**_

* * *

9 figures stood on top of some strange fingers, weirdly enough 7 of them had no bodies visible, the only thing you could make out were their eyes and the rest was like an hologram. All of them were in deep concentration as in the middle of them stood Gaara as a strange red energy seem to be coming out of his mouth towards the mouth of a strange statue as a blue aura surrounded the Jinchūriki.

One of the figures with yellow eyes snapped his eyes open which went noticed by a pair of 4 rings centric purple eyes and another pair of 3 tomoe'd red eyes. He finally spoke.

"We've got **company."**

None of them showed any visible reaction, so he continued "Three _**Konoha**_ teams coming. Probably to **rescue the **_**Kazekage.**_"

The purple eyed spoke for the first time "Who did they sent? Maybe we can extract some information on the _Kyūbi Jinchūriki's_ whereabouts."

"You've Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura **led by** **Hatake Kakashi and Chiyo of **_**Sunagakure**_**. **Rock Lee, Hyūga Neji and Tenten **led by Maito Gai. **And finally, **Yuhi Kurenai and Uzuki Yugao. **They still have quite some distance between each other, so the last 2 teams are probably back-up.**"**

**The **_**Rinnegan **_wielder hummed a bit in thought before relaying his orders "That's quite a group they sent. Hmm... Kisame and Itachi lend some chakra to Zetsu and stop Hatake and Gai's team. Kakuzu do the same and stall some time for us. If you are able to, kill them."

His response were several nods before they followed their leader's plan.

* * *

_**Few miles from the Hideout**_

Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Chiyo been running non-stop as Akamaru had got Gaara's scent so they couldn't waste anymore time before it was too late. But before they could move forward to their destiny a familiar face made Kakashi immediately tense, instantly ordering for his team to come to an halt.

"Hello Kakashi-san, It's been a while..."

"Itachi..."

* * *

_**Few miles behind**_

Team 9 of _Konoha _were running at high-speeds towards their destination. _Pakkun_, Kakashi's _ninken_, had told them where they were heading some hours ago and the team all agreed to up their speeds to get to them the fastest as possible. But before they could go any further, Hyūga Neji suddenly stopped making his team do the same as his _Byakugan_ detected an individual with a monstrous amount of chakra.

"Oh, we meet again Green Beast. There's no one to interrupt us now, ne."

"You! ... Eto, who are you?"

* * *

_**Few miles to the side**_

Kurenai and Yugao been moving at a decent pace. They were supposed to meet with Team Gai first but It seems they picked up the speed much to their concern as that only meant they were late. Any further thoughts were stopped as a figure shimmered in front of them. Their senses went high-alert as they saw the black rob with red clouds.

"Hmm... _Genjutsu Mistress, _Yuhi Kurenai, A-Ranked worth of 3,000,000 ryos. and _Kenjutsu Mistress_, Uzuki Yugao, High A-Rank worth of 5,500,000 ryosa. That's quite a bounty."

"Kakuzu, former Jounin of _Takigakure."_

* * *

**Time Skip**

_**Kawa no Kuni**_

* * *

A figure was moving at high-speed towards a certain location, his senses had picked up several familiar chakra signatures, some had made his blood boil but there were others that actually got him concern as they were getting weaker by minute. He pumped more chakra to his legs vanishing in a yellow blur.

Few minutes later he arrived and using his almost perfect chakra control to surpress his chakra what he saw shook him in rage as he saw a figure with familiar clothes about to finish a group that were kneeling on the ground exhausted. Without hesitation, he jumped out of the bushes as a swirling blue ball materialized on top of his palm as it kept growing by the second.

* * *

Kurenai and Yugao were having a bad time. When they engaged the Akatsuki member, they were quickly able to get the advantage because of their impeccable teamwork, but everything went down after they supposedly killed him with one of their combinations. They let their guard down after the _Kenjutsu Mistress_ plunged her sword through his heart and it was all it took for the weird man turn the tide of the battle. With an earth-enchanced punch, he broke Yugao's ribs and after that 3 weird creatures came out of his back that made quick work with Kurenai.

They were still able to kill 2 of these creatures but now their chakra was running low and they were exhausted not counting the several bruises all over their body. They shared a small smile to each other as they knew what was going to happen.

"You fought well even though It's not my original body, It still has 70% of my chakra. You would probably beat me if you knew about my secret beforehand."

Both kunoichis were shocked as they were about to get killed by a man that wasn't even the real one. They didn't know what to make of it but nevertheless, It was a blow to their pride as a Kunoichi. The only black creature still standing on the side of the man leaped towards both of them as both of his thread arms started to get covered by lightning. Yugao pushed her body to the limit, years of working with _ANBU_ paying off and quickly jumped in front of one of her best friends, giving her a tearful smile over her shoulder. _Goodbye Nai-chan._

Kurenai watched in horror as her friend stood to take the blow for her as her eyes moistured as realization hit her what she was about to do.

"This is the end... **Raiton: Ken Kattā!"**

Time seemed to slowing down as both fists of the black creature that were covered with lighting was about to struck Yugao before a shadow loomed over them.

_**"Ōdama Rasengan!"**_

***BOOOOOM***

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the sudden voice and explosion, so focused he was at this new development that he never saw a black blur that passed through him. The last thing he heard was a _Click_ sound similar to of a hilt's sheltering.

_**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Shi no Ko**_

A clean cut.

Kakuzu's body split in half.

No blood was visible on the newcomer's blade.

Yugao and Kurenai watched in shock and awe as they watched this man saving them at the last second, both of them sighed in relief but their eyes widened at the familiar but deeper voice.

"Are you alright Kurenai-chan, Yugao-chan?"

Both Kunoichis turned their gazes at the familiar voice and their eyes seemed to widen even more if possible at the handsome man as they took his features, shoulder-length blond hair, icy blue eyes and 3 whisker-marks that seemed to be disappearing. _Wait... w-whiskers?_

"N-Naruto?"

Said man watched in amusement as both Kunoichis recognized him and raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at the pink tint that formed on her cheeks. He put those thoughts for later as his face contorted to an impassive face before continuing.

"Although I would love to have a nice conversation with you, we need to move. We're already late."

Without waiting for their response, two replicas of him materialized out of thin air at her sides and placed them on their backs. Ignoring their embarrassed protests, they went on their way towards their real mission.

* * *

**Time Skip**

_**Kawa no Kuni - Akatsuki Hideout**_

* * *

The battle was already going on if the several craters and destroyed puppets were any indicator. The three of them immediately knew they were late and sharing a nod, Kurenai and Yugao who had been recovering and thanks to the clones using some _Iryo-ninjutsu_, they recovered most of her wounds and had some time to rest, went to help the group fighting inside the cave and Naruto ran towards the others and had to raise an eyebrow at the interesting jutsu someone was using far away as the space where a white creature was, seem to be distorting. As he was running, Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and forming an hand-seal, he extended his senses.

_Hitsuji... __**Kagura Shingan!**_

Not even two seconds later, his eyes snapped open and narrowed at the sky.

_Kakashi's chakra is deteriorating really fast so that means he's the responsible for that weird jutsu. Kiba is being useless as always. Gotta hurry up._

With that in mind, Naruto formed another hand-seal and his body exploded with lighting before he vanished in a sound of thunder clap.

_**Kaminari no Ugoki**_

* * *

_**With Kakashi and Kiba**_

One was breathing heavily and the other was shaking in rage.

The former was cursing himself for not having trained this specific jutsu more often as It required massive amounts of chakra just to sustain it and now he couldn't do that as a certain brash and loud member of their group didn't shut his mouth.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei, he's escaping!"

For the tenth time, Kakashi sighed not even bothering to answer his companion and instead gathered an huge amount of chakra on his eye, snapping it halfway open as his body was getting heavy and heavy by the minute.

_I won't fail this time... __**Kamui!**_

He narrowed his eye to the flying figure above him and a second later the space where he was directing his gaze started to distort.

A blond-haired figure was having a really bad time. He had already lost one arm to the _Ichibi no Jinchūriki _and now he had to deal with an unknown _Jinkukan_ _ninjutsu_ that seemed to suck everything to god knows where. As he was thinking how to escape this situation, the area around him distorted again and he gritted his teeth as his remaining arm was sucked into the void ball. So concentrated he was on trying to endure the sudden pain and loss of his second and last arm that he missed another figure rotating himself with his partner. His eyes widened as his senses skyrocketed and he forced his body to jump as what looked like a tornado destroyed his dragon clay.

**"Gatsūga!"**

It all happened too fast. In a second he was on top of his beautiful clay art and in the other he was falling from it. Maneuvering his body, he landed on a random branch, watching the brown-haired boy clawing the head of what once was his dragon that contained the dead Jinchūriki. He narrowed his eyes behind the boy where the main problem really was.

_That kid isn't that good, the real problem is Kakashi. I would never expect someone with such ocular prowess with the Sharingan... just like Itachi._

He ignored the rant and empty threats of the boy as a smile formed on his lips.

"I can play with you another day, kid. My job is done. Ja ne!"

"Oh no, you won't... **Tsūga!"**

It was actually quite fast and he didn't have enough time to escape but after seeing that move so many times It was easy to follow the movement.

And he was not a member of Akatsuki for nothing.

Enhancing his leg with _Doton Chakra_, he timed the exact moment to thrust a powerful kick onto the _jutsu's _weakness.

Right in the middle of the rotation.

Kiba ignored the shouts of Kakashi and spin violently his body towards his opponent not even caring about the leg movement of the Akatsuki member, he would destroy him.

But before they could clash with each other, Kakashi widened his red eye as he picked up a ridiculous fast blur intercepting the foot and the spinning boy with his bare chakra-enhanced hands.

The newcomer ignored the surprised and shocked looks of them before pushing _Raiton_ chakra through his left hand that had stopped the foot and watched in amused at the cries of pain of the blond-haired before grabbing the other boy and jumped to where a familiar silver-haired was as his mind was racing miles per second.

_My sensory abilities picked up the build up of Doton chakra that's why It was so effective. Raiton must be his weakness overall. He just picked up the wrong guy, oh well.._

Naruto trashed the boy he was holding on the branch and he immediately had to sidestep a punch from the same person and had to wince at the high-pitched voice.

"YOU IDIOT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU AR- Dead-last? Oh joy, now I can kill you demon!"

Kiba was about to leap towards Naruto again when a strong grip caught his shoulders, he turned around to shout again when his eyes met with a stern and dangerous gaze of a red-eye.

"You will stop right now as we still have something to deal with."

The Inuzuka wanted to protest but the narrowed eyes of his Sensei made him think otherwise. The Chunnin huffed in annoyance before turning his gaze towards the Akatsuki member who locked eyes with the person that had injured him.

_Blond hair, blue eyes, is that whisker marks...? T-that's..._

"Kyūbi Jinchūriki... You've been hiding for quite sometime now. I would love to show you my art right now, but It seems the leader is calling me, hm."

"You will die today, Deidara."

Naruto narrowed his icy blue eyes as the now named Deidara started to chew the remaining of his clay and his eyes widened at the build up on chakra and immediately knew what he was trying to do.

Deidara's body started to expand as inwardly he was smirking as with this jutsu he might even be able to defeat the Kyūbi Jinchūriki and get revenge for what he done just moments ago.

But before he couldn't think further an electric blade-shape or spear was thrusted into his chest and he could only blink as his jutsu stopped in that instant.

_**Chidori Eisō**_

Kakashi, Kiba and Deidara widened their eyes in shock, awe and fear at the high-level of _elemental_ _shape transformation_. Specially the former as he had a shocked but proud look on his face _T-that's a variation of my... Ch-Chidori._

It didn't stop there as his free hand went through a chain of hand-seals before gritting his teeth at the level of difficulty of his next action.

Above the Akatsuki member, moisture in the air was being gathered and two seconds later It started to take shape of several water needles. With a grunt, they were lunged and thrusted into several parts of Deidara's body who could only scream in pain as some of the water needles made contact with the lighting spear sending even higher jolts through his body.

_**Sensatsu Suishō**_

Naruto cancelled his jutsu as he observed the damage of both of his techniques. This was quite strong combination he came up in the last second, he absently nodded at the result and if the twitching body of Deidara was any indicator, It was quite effective.

He was about to move to finish off the poor Akatsuki member when his sensors picked up another chakra signature and not a second later the area around the laid down Deidara distorted and a swirling vortex made itself known before an unknown figure came out of it. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the orange mask with a lone hole and his eyes widened as a _3 tomoe'd Sharingan _seemed to be glaring at him. But before he could think further he heard a loud growl inside of him.

_**IT'S HIM! HE'S THE FLESHBAG THAT CONTROLED ME WHEN YOU WERE BORN!**_

Naruto had to force down the Kyūbi's chakra that was trying to come out of him, the Uzumaki narrowed dangerously his eyes as the atmosphere seemed to drop several degrees and electricity started to dance around his eyes. The newcomer finally spoke in a grave tone.

"_Kyūbi Jinchūriki... _Been quite a pain in the ass to find you. You became quite strong in 3 years though, you should just surrender yourse-"

A lightning-fast kunai cut his statement but just as It was about to plunge on his head, the same kunai just passed through him. Naruto widened a bit his eyes at that as his mind started to work overdrive.

_What the hell was that? An after-image? No... I noticed the slight build up of chakra on his eyes, so It's related to that teleportation he just used when he appeared out of nowhere. And that Jikūkan Ninjutsu looked awfully like the one Kakashi-sensei used. That means It's a Sharingan based jutsu..._

"Who are you?"

The masked man gazed in amusement at the impassive face of the Jinchūriki. He hummed a bit before replying.

"I go by many names. Some call me Tobi... Years ago though I was called the _Uchiha no Bōrei_, the Ghost of the Uchiha...

Naruto and Kakashi widened his eyes in shock as realization hit them.

... Yes, I'm the co-founder of _Konohagakure no Sato_, Uchiha Madara."

Inside of Naruto a raging fox was swirling dangerously his tails but he momentarily stopped at that proclamation.

_**He's lying! Indeed what he says about being a Uchiha is true and that foul chakra is the same as Him, but no way he's the bastard he's proclaiming to be.**_

The _Kyūbi's Jinchūriki _was in a turmoil as he was trying to decipher this mystery. After a few seconds he decided to save that new information his tenant gave him as he didn't want to anyone know about him and the fox friendship before addressing the man called Tobi.

"What do you want?"

The proclaimed Madara noticed the lack of fear of the blond-haired, he disregarded that observation as nothing before replying.

"It's still too early to know. Be prepared as we will be coming for you, Uzumaki Naruto."

And just as he finished that statement, the area around him distorted again and with Deidara on his shoulders, a swirling vortex enveloped them before disappearing just like that.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as their signature just vanished out of his senses, not even his Kagura Shingan could detect where did he go.

_That just proves that technique is indeed a Jinkūkan Ninjutsu, and a dangerous one too... It surpasses the Hiraishin, I really need to finish it if I want to easily counter that._

The _Kubikiribōchō_ wielder not that they knew, turned his gaze towards the _Konoha-nins_ and with a sigh, he said.

"Alright, let's go."

With two nods though one reluctant, they left the clearing with Gaara towards the other group. On their way, Kakashi focused on the man that was carrying him on the back, trying to analyse the events that just occurred.

_You've grown well, Naruto._

* * *

**Time Skip**

_**Kawa no Kuni - Unknown Hill**_

* * *

The travel was uneventful but as soon as they made contact with the other _Konoha_ group, Naruto was immediately aware of the many glares and few apologetic looks towards him. Though he didn't care and promptly ignored when a certain pink-haired banshee shouted at him, instead he just stayed a little behind the group where Kurenai and Yugao were. They had explained what happened during the battle with Sasori.

Firstly the battle was going badly for the _Konoha _plus Chiyo group but as soon as they joined them, It immediately turned the tide and they eventually were able to defeat and kill the _Kugutsu Master_. Though, It was a pain in the ass as Sakura kept doing mistakes after mistakes that almost killed Chiyo. The _Chunnin Kunoichi_ was still very inexperienced in the battlefield even though she got a little stronger. She's been trying to replicate Tsunade's monstrous strength but she's still far from mastering it. The teen tried to get the Hokage to apprentice her but was unsuccessful everytime and always got the same answer 'I don't want to deal with weak fangirls who instead of taking their career seriously, are still dreaming about their knight armour boy'. Sakura was smart enough to know what she meant and would always find herself plunged into a wall after the shouts of 'non-sense', 'old hags', 'love' and 'Sasuke-kun'.

So now we find Naruto, Yugao, Kurenai and now Kakashi and Hyūga Neji watching a little away from the rest of the group plus the now arrived _Suna-nins _as Chiyo started executing a Kinjutsu created by herself on Gaara and the Uzumaki had to narrow his eyes as he could pickup the degradation of the elder's chakra coils as realization came upon him.

She's sacrificing herself... I see. Such type of _Kinjutsu_ had to have its repercussions.

Judging from his friends reactions seconds later, they already came to the same conclusion. And with heavy heart, Naruto closed his eyes as if praying for the old woman.

_Hope you find happiness in the afterlife, Chiyo-baa-san._

**_#################_**

**And done.**

**Hope you enjoyed the little twists I made relatively to the cannon. **

**Tobi and Naruto finally met and It was sooner than maybe the former anticipated. Will it change his plans at all?**

**As I said before, I'll probably give him an Harem just to make something different from the other stories. In case you agree with me, I was planning on: Kurenai, Yugao, Yugito, Samui, Koyuki, Mei(?), Konan(?), a feisty Temari(?). Give me your opinion regarding this.**

**Next chapter: Zombies, Cats, Snakes... and Mokuton unleashed. (Wink wink)**

**Thank you all and Stay tuned!**


	3. 03 - Rise of War-Hawk & Secrets Revealed

**Hello everyone.**

**There we go, another chapter with (maybe) an unexpected twist. Hope you liked it!**

**Last chapter I said this would be an harem, yes, that's true but don't forget this will be second-plan. If you're in this story to read lemons and romantic stuff, well, forget it.**

**Next story to be updated will be Naruto T Uchiha.**

**####################**

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**Ichiro7545: I appreciate your review. I'll try to make or write some moments between them and develop them. Thanks for ur input.**

**MIKE202303: Doubtful. Hinata has ties with the Hyūga who I plan to support what will happen in the future. You'll see a glimpse of it in this chapter.**

**NinjaFang1331 / anarion87: Thank you, hope u enjoy this one as well.**

**Cboylan: Yup, no worries. **

**gonzalo flako: Don't worry, hermano. I'm not giving too much importance to the harem. As I said before It's second-plan. There will be no lemons just maybe one romantic stuff here and there that will not take longer than a few lines.**

**Beastyd22: I appreciate ur review, hope u enjoy this one as well, stay tuned bro**

**Bigjo21 / DxGRAYxMAN / biginferno: We'll see about that. Thanks for the review.**

**plums: Sorry for not meeting ur expectations. I planned to start somewhere in the cannon than build up from there. There will be many changes and major character deaths in the future. Both good and bad sides.**

**Kormk: Dont worry, there will be no Hinata. I'm planning to have a small twist for her.**

**jmg1988: Sorry bro, you got it wrong. It's not about Naruto not be willing to learn Hiraishin, It's about that Minato didn't left any scrolls for him or anyone. Rasengan was taught by Jiraya who Naruto thought was a good guy, though, the reason he taught him will be explained in the future chapters *cough* manipulation *cough*. I actually agree with Ayame, though, remember that romanticism is second-plan in this story. About Sakura, I wholeheartedly agree with you and one of the reasons I started on Kazekage's arc was 'to put her in her place' when it comes to Banishment fics ahah.**

**claymaster27: Thank you, hope u enjoy!**

**dark king piece: We'll see.. There are lots of ways around that Kiba stuff, but I'll think about it. Thanks for the review.**

**OmegaRealism: Well, you should try to do ur own story then I guess. Hope u enjoy if u keep reading.**

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: Pairings are not important in this story. I don't plan to give it too much writing on it. The Haku stuff I just thought It would be a nice thing to write, that's all. I see no problems on that. Different opinions I guess.**

**Specterchilypepper: Sorry bro, I actually like Tsunade very much. I'll probably write something in the future strictly Naruto x Tsunade (both same age, of course) but not on this one. Thank you for your review and hope u enjoy this one.**

**Gammagyro: I can work with Shion but I'm not too sure about Yakumo as I didn't pay too much attention and vaguely remember her arc in the cannon, sorry. The typhoon release is interesting and I'll think about it but not for now. I'll think about the yin and yang chakra, seems interesting as well. Thanks for ur input and hope u like the next chapter.**

**NyaNyaKittyFace: I'm actually aware of that. I'll do it when the time comes but remember this is not a romantic centered fic. Thanks for the review tho!**

**nuggets1: we'll see in the future. Hope u like the chapter!**

**Archer Chef: Agreed with Shion, not too sure about the other ones even though I kinda like Sara.**

**#######################**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Rise of War-Hawk & Secrets Revealed_**

* * *

**Time Skip...**

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato - Hokage's Office**_

At the Hokage's office a busty blond woman was looking over the report given to her by Hatake Kakashi and trying to come to his senses as the look of shock still hadn't left her face since the group that was sent to rescue the Kazekage, left.

The level that Naruto showed in that short amount of time was astonishing and she had to agree with the former _ANBU_ that this was probably just a small tip of an huge iceberg. She was proud that her favourite ninja had become such powerhouse, though, there was another part of her that was worried and concerned because she knew this was going to backfire on her for some reason.

She could feel it.

There was a knock on the door and that feeling suddenly skyrocketed but she steel her nerves and with a grunt of acknowledge a person that she really didn't want to see entered the room and now she realized what the feeling was all about. The person didn't waste his time with worthless greetings and immediately went to businesses.

"Tsunade, I've got some interesting reports about the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki. What are you planning to do now that he finally came out of hiding?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_**Kurenai's Apartment**_

After giving the report about the mission, Kurenai went all the way to look out for some people and gather them at her apartment and this was an important assignment given to her and Yugao by Naruto himself.

Sitting on her multiple couches were Uzuki Yugao, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, Umino Iruka, Ichiraku Ayame, Ichiraku Teuji, Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi.

Although Anko wasn't suppose to be here, she didn't want her friend be left behind on this matter. The life that she had to endure during the last years and being one of her best-friends had made the decision to bring her as well easy enough.

Kakashi was another matter. After both mistresses found out about how the man showed favouritism towards the Uchiha, neglecting Naruto and Sakura in the process, they became furious at the lazy Jounin. When Naruto told them to not hold a grudge towards him and that even though he was angry, he wanted to give an opportunity to the copy-cat after a short confrontation between them in private before they left Sunagakure. They were surprised when he actually arrived in time, though, they had an idea that was because the gray-haired knew that It was because of Naruto.

Both _Kunoichis_ stood in front of the group with a serious face showing that this was indeed urgent and Anko seeing this had to suppress the urge to laugh at their faces and making any funny comment. They finally addressed them, Kurenai being the first to speak.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice and sorry for the troubles It could cause in your business, Teuji-san, Ayame-san."

Said people just nodded as the red-eyed Jounin continued. "In our last mission, we came across Naruto."

Kurenai and Yugao watched the various emotions running through the eyes of the group except for Anko who had a curious look and Kakashi who just nodded in agreement. The purple-haired _ANBU_ took over.

"We can go onto details later on, but first we want to know what are your thoughts about _Konoha._"

Being the loudmouth of the group, Anko ler her thoughts about the topic be known "You already know what I think about the village or rather the villagers. Being Orochimaru's student dictated my fate and I'm already aware that I won't be happy if I remain here."

Everyone gave her sympathetic looks before Kakashi spoke "I failed Naruto. Although I knew that uhe was sensei's son, I let the feeling that I should train Obito's kin get over my head. I've apologised and told him that I wish to make up for neglecting him. I want to be there for him, to support sensei's legacy."

Iruka just gave a short answer that spoke volumes for how he felt "He's my little otouto."

That was the same answer given by Ayame and Teuji, though, the latter said Naruto was like a son he never had. Tsume and Hana let out a feral grin that unknowingly made the villagers shiver for some reason and told them that they wished to protect their bestfriend and sensei's son respectively so that they could confront Kushina when the time comes.

After hearing everyone's reason, Kurenai let out a small smile before finally speaking "Fair enough, be prepared because in two months time..."

* * *

**Back to...**

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

_Danzō Shimura_

One of the elders of _Konoha._ Tsunade knew right there and then that she was playing on dangerous grounds. This was a man that worked in the shadows. Though, she wasn't Hokage for nothing.

"First of all, you'll address me by _Hokage-sama_, Danzō-_san_. Secondly, _Uzumaki Naruto_, is none of your damn business, though, I'll answer nevertheless. We will not do anything. He was banished, and It was YOU who went all the way to get the Daimyo to support your decision. So, why should I care now that Naruto finally decided to show himself?"

The now revealed Danzō gripped his cane for a second which made Tsunade inwardly smirk before replying without any emotions.

"Nevertheless, we should get him back as my reports stated a significant increase of his power. You probably know by now an organisation that goes by the name _Akatsuki_ who are or will capture every single Jinchūriki. We can't let them have this type of power or they will wage war as soon as they succeed and I have no doubt they will since they have several S-Ranked _Shinobis_ in their mist, Uchiha itachi included."

Without hesitation, Tsunade replied, some anger was heard in her tone "Although you've some valid arguments, my answer remains the same. Now, GET OUT OR I'LL MA-"

Bodies dropping on the ground interrupted her before standing up and narrowing dangerously her eyes at Danzō and the 5 _ANBUs_ with Kanjis for _Ne _engraved on their masks, but that was a mistake as a second later her mind went blank. The last thing she saw was a furiously spinning blood-red eye with a certain design before letting out one last thought.

_Naruto..._

_**"Kotoamatsukami"**_

The _ROOT _ leader gazed over the emotionless face of Senju Tsunade just as how he planned to. This was a dangerous technique but that's the main reason why he stole this eye. He was able to invade the woman's mind and control it. The only side effect is that he can only fully control one person at time because he wasn't an Uchiha nor did he possess both Shisui's eyes. He knew he couldn't just manipulate her using his eye since she had a strong mind but if he unleashed all the power he could muster, he would succeed. And this was the prove but by doing so, Danzō would not be able to use his doujutsu special ability for the next 5 years but by then he estimated that the _Hokage's_ position would be at his grace plus he just had to wait that span of time to use it again on the Jinchūriki when his _ROOT _or any of the capture's team Tsunade would sent, capture and imprison him.

The bandaged man turned his gaze over his subordinates and spoke "Erase these _ANBU's _memories and summon Jiraya."

After a choruses of 'Hai, Danzo-sama', he turned now to the emotionless Tsunade and ordered "Organize some teams to capture the Jinchūriki, failure is not an option. If there's anyone who tries to protest or rebel, inform me and I'll resolve it by my own hands."

He didn't wait for her reply as he turned around and left the room calmly as he came, though, there was a very rare victorious and dark smirk plastered on his face.

_We can finally start the plan, Konoha's Revolution. Konoha will finally be at the top of the food's chain soon and conquer everything. I should contact that damn snake so we can start our alliance._

* * *

**Time Skip...**

* * *

_**Kaminari no Kuni**_

Been roughly two weeks since Naruto departed from _Sunagakure_. During that time he had received many reports from his toads about a certain village.

_Konoha._

If his toads were right, there was a significant change in their demeanor. Many of their troops were moving to the borders and this small information made him surprised and suspicious at the same time.

_What's Baa-chan thinking?_

He had to make contact with the people he swore to protect to know what was going on as this surprising move was going to make him approach wherever he went more cautious. He didn't know their intentions and so, that's why he was currently moving towards _Kumogakure _to spend there some time and lay low to get some information first from his summons and then wait for Kurenai, Yugao and all the others response.

_This is weird. Didn't Kurenai spoke with her and Shizune-chan? Or is this her answer to what I was planning?_

What he didn't know was that neither Kurenai nor Yugao had the time to speak with Tsunade as when they had gathered with everyone, Tsunade and Shizune were at a council meeting so they just brushed it off and thought to confront her the next day knowing their _Hokage's _temper and antics of drinking sake after each meeting.

Nevertheless, Naruto kept running at a decent pace before suddenly halt as his senses went full alert thanks to an high spike of demonic chakra. He narrowed his eyes at the direction he felt it coming from as he heard an all-too-familiar voice from his mind.

_**No doubt, that's Honō no Kaibyō or Nibi's chakra. I know that she never was a bloodthirsty Bijū unlike many of us so there's something wrong. We need to move.**_

Naruto didn't need to be said twice as he pumped chakra to his legs and vanished in a blur of speed towards the location. His anger started to build up inside of him as one of his kins were probably in danger, jolts of electricity started to dance around his icy blue eyes as he forced himself to move even faster.

_Let me be in time!_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_**Kaminari no Kuni - Unknown Town**_

Nii Yugito, _Nibi's Jinchūriki_, was having a bad day.

It all started when she had to accept a mission that the damn council demanded of her. She knew they hated her but since she was only a _Jounin_ and said mission had the stamp of the _Raikage_, she reluctantly accepted.

But as soon as she got into the location to retrieve some important scroll that supposedly contained some major informations about the other villages, she knew something was wrong.

The empty town was a dead giveaway.

And her suspicions were right and if It wasn't for her decent sensory abilities she would have been practically dead or impaled by a scythe out of nowhere. The blond woman had always cherished her relationship with her _Bijū_ although she was kinda of weird and a pervert, she was family.

Yugito knew on that moment that the stamp was probably a fake one as Ēi, _Yondaime Raikage_, would never sell her like that. But she couldn't dwell more on it as she was about to have the fight of her life if the power that at least one of the two mans in front of her was giving out.

She was proven right after a long battle she was forced to unleash the full power of her _Bijū_ and after a lunging a powerful _Bijūdama_ that obliterated half of the empty town, she was surprised by the fact that one of them had still survived and not only that, he seemed relatively fine.

**(Author's Note: I don't know how Hidan was able to survive a battle head-on with a Bijū, in the cannon, even though he is suppose to be an immortal. But being the dumb he is, in my opinion, there's no way he was able to withstand a fight with a Bijū where he doesn't even use any type of jutsu except for the ritual stuff. Neitherless to say, he's dead or basically, his body just went 'poof' after a bijūdama. Hope you understand.)**

The _Kumo's Jounin_ knew that this was going to be a difficult battle. Her body was exhausted from using such powerful technique as this was double-edged _jutsu_ used for last resorts but It seemed that she was outclassed and her opponent knew that as he started to walk on her direction seeing the _Nibi's chakra_ receding. Yugito started to cough blood as she was on her knees because of the strain on her chakra coils before the footsteps stopped a few meters in front of her.

The unknown figure spoke "_Nibi's Jinchūriki,_ not bad. You actually managed to kill my 'partner', though, I could care less. He was annoying. Nevertheless, my job is done and you'll be dead in a few hours."

She couldn't reply as she had to spit another gob of blood, not noticing the approaching threads on her way but before it could impaled the woman, a shower of electricity exploded from his body as a compressed ball of energy was thrusted upon his back followed by an explosion.

_**Raiton: Sanda Appū**_

The same explosion made Yugito snap out of his state before lifting her head and to her surprise, she was being carried by an unknown blond man. She blushed slightly at the contact and the small comment that _Nibi_ made but she quickly hid it because of the situation she was currently in and so, she spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing?"

The blond man settled the woman on the ground some distance away from who he was able to note, an Akatsuki member, before locking eyes with the _Jinchūriki. _

"You can call me, Naruto. I'm obviously here to save you as you're my kin, though, you can't sense it as I'm able to surpress its chakra. I was on my way towards _Kumo_ to spend some time there but I felt an huge spike of chakra and had to come."

Yugito narrowed her eyes at the information but relax as she detected no I'll intentions and that he was speaking the truth. Before she could continue with her interrogation, they were rudely interrupted by some footsteps as the smoke cleared to reveal the same figure who seemed completely healed but Naruto narrowed his eyes as he knew better.

_His chakra... dropped? That should've killed him no questions asked, what did he do? I've got no information on him apart from his name... I need to know what is going on._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the man spoke "_Kyūbi Jinchūriki..._ It seems I'll be able to capture you as well. You gave Deidara quite a beating."

The Uzumaki crossed his arms over his chest, an impassive face not giving any emotions before reply "Kakuzu, former member of _Takigakure._"

Before the now named Kakuzu could answer, both him and Naruto tensed as a new figure smashed on the ground between them, sparks of electricity dancing furiously around his body. Yugito let out a gasp at the newcomer as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, Kakuzu had now sweat falling from his head and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Kanji for _Yondaime Raikage_ on the figure's robe before smirking.

The Raikage narrowed dangerously his eyes at the Akatsuki member, already knowing what probably happened, ignoring the other man that was standing besides Yugito, his voice spoke volumes on how much he was restraining his anger "YOU'LL DIE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YUGITO-CHAN...

In a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Kakuzu who had widened his eyes in shock as a massive arm splitted his head from his shoulder, blood exploded from his body.

..._**Rariatto!"**_

Raikage let out a deep breath as the electricity stopped flowing around his body as he walked towards the two _Jinchūrikis_, he noticed the narrowed eyes of the blond man but before he could ask, his body tensed as the temperature had rised out of nowhere, he turned around just to see a wave of fire that was already in front of him.

**"Katon: Zukkoku!"**

Naruto clapped his hands as moisture gathered around the Raikage before a wall of water materialized out of thin air standing protectively as the fire smashed against it, creating a good amount of steam.

_**Suiton: Suijinheki**_

Both Raikage and Kakuzu portrayed shocked looks at the unseen high-level of _Suiton_ since Senju Tobirama, and that was the reason the latter didn't even tried to follow up with some attack as his mind was racing at this new information. He knew he was outclassed, he might have been able to take on the Raikage with some luck but he had to acknowledge this was a bit too much but before he could plan for an escape as he only had 2 hearts remaining, one being taken by the earlier Bijūdama as he had to sacrifice one of the little creatures he had to escape, and the other 2 from the Raikage and the _Kyūbi's Jinchūriki,_ a sinister laugh was heard around them, before a figure emerged from the ground.

"Kukuku... Naruto-kun, you sure have grown up. It seems following the sudden spike of chakra led to an interesting turn of events." _Let's see if the reports from Danzō are actually real. Maybe have the brat as a bargain ship to get something from that idiotic man_

Jolts of electricity started to dance around his blue eyes as he heard that voice and his body seemed to tense slightly as anger started to build up hearing that familiar voice.

"Pedo-teme."

There was a slight twitch on Orochimaru's eyebrow at the familiar nickname given by his former teammate, Jiraya, before cackling in amusement.

"Being able to attain and use that type of level of _Suiton..._

He licked his lips, before continuing.

... I'll be sure to experiment on that little body of yours. Though, I doubt you're at Sasuke-kun's level... You'll never be."

The _Sannin_ expected to rile up the former _Konoha's Genin_ as he knew how sore the subject of Sasuke was to the young Uzumaki and that's why he had a surprised look when he just let out a full-blown laugh.

"Hahahaha, that's rich of you. I couldn't care less for your little boy's toy. Though, you're right in one thing..."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at that "Oh? And what's th-"

He wasn't able to finish as a fist was thrusted on his stomach and his eyes widened as lightning covered that hand and a second later he gritted his teeth at the high jolts of electricity sent throughout his body.

"I'm way out of his league..." _**Raiton: Raiken!**_

He jumped backwards as soon as he noticed the person that he hit turned into mud before narrowed his eyes as the same person emerged from the ground.

"Raikage-sama, I'll take care of Orochimaru."

The Raikage wasn't given anytime to reply as the blond man just seemed to disappear, leaving an after-image that shimmered a second later and disappear, shocking the _Kumo's _leader who had now his own thoughts.

_His natural speed is so high that he's able to leave an after-image. Not even I can do that without my Raiton no Yoroi. Heh, and if the similarities are not just a coincidence It seems I'll have another rival in terms of speed._

Stopping his train of thoughts, his body exploded in sparks of electricity before vanishing from his spot towards a now 2-hearted Kakuzu who had tried to escape in the middle of the talk.

* * *

_**Few Miles Away**_

Naruto and Orochimaru were trading blows with each other, though, they were just a blur. The latter was gritting his teeth in anger as he was a damn Sannin and he was being outclassed by a brat. Not even his Sasuke could match him, much less getting the upper hand.

He decided to take it up a notch before departing from the Uzumaki and blurring through hand-seals and breathing an huge gust of wind towards the _Jinchūriki _before spitting out of his mouth his prized Katana, the _Kusanagi no Tsurugi._

**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**

Naruto watched in boredom, and without any hand-seals and taking a deep breath, he released the same _jutsu, _canceling each other. His senses skyrocketed and he instantly ducked as a metal almost decapitated him and using the momentum he slammed his hands on the ground and a second later, the ground turned into a mud river that took Orochimaru by surprise not expecting a fourth elemental affinity, sweeping him off his feet and carrying him down the stream.

_**Doton: Doryū Taiga**_

He didn't even noticed two sealless _Kage Bunshins_ appear out of thin air as the clone and the original speeding through their own hand-seals as an earth dragon shaped head emerged from the mud, spitting several mud balls towards the Sannin and the original releasing many compressed balls of wind.

_**Doton: Doryūdan / Fūton: Renkūdan**_

Flashbacks of his fight with Sarutobi flashed through his head as anger started to build up on him and that was the reason he didn't dodge such combination. 'Orochimaru' opened his mouth spitting out a fresh and unscathed Orochimaru who now had a scowl on his face.

"Insolent brat, I'm going to enjoy experiment on you." _And only then, I can give you to Danzō. That pathetic man thought he could manipulate me but I'll play along... for now, that is kukuku._

The _Sannin _was about to call his sword who was now stuck to the mud but then a shocked look followed by narrowed eyes in anger was displayed on his face as he noticed one of the clones going through a single hand-seal and placing a hand over the _Kusanagi._

**"Fūinjutsu: Shoyū-Ken - Kai!"**

Several scribblings engraved itself on the katana before simply vanishing and as soon as the several _Kanjis _disappeared, the clone sealed the sword in one of his scrolls and giving it to the original who now had an huge smirk on his face before addressing the raging man.

"So, you thought that the legendary _Kusanagi no Tsurugi _would just simply be yours after using a simple ownership Seal... How pathetic."

Orochimaru not being able to restrain his anger, roared "YOU FOOL! Forget what I said, I'm just going to RIP you to shreds, to hell with Danzō! I'm going to destroy you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement, specially when he referred to Danzō as pieces of a big puzzle started to come together but he had to put those thoughts for later as he saw the familiar hand-seals, the blond man immediately went through the same ones before both mans biting their thumbs and slamming their hands on the ground, both roaring in unison.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Two huge plumes of smokes exploded in the area before two massive familiar animals stood in front of each other. Orochimaru, even though blinded with hatred had to raise an eyebrow as he saw the toad in front of him.

"How can you summon the toads, you damn brat!? You should not be able to after you got banished from _Konoha._"

His response was an huge smoke that was blown out of the massive toad's mouth who was the first to speak.

**"Oh? Would you look at that... Today I get to roast a snake, right Manda-chan?." **_**Though, instead of Jiraya It will be Naruto. Hn, let's see how much the runt has grown.**_

The large purple-snake hissed at the insult before replying **"Teme, I'm gonna eat you for what happened last time!"**

Naruto having enough about the little chit-chat, ordered his summon "Bunta, give me oil!"

Gamabunta actually widened his eyes before his stomach bulged and a second later spit out a stream of oil towards the snake. Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and using his chakra as a medium, he started to moving his index finger in random directions as a blue-chakra _Kanji_ for Fire engraved itself on the paper before it released a massive flamethrower which combined with the oil, igniting it and amplifying his power by many folds.

_**Fūinjutsu: Hi no Bakuhatsu... "Katon: Gamayu Endan!"**_

Orochimaru was eye-wide as he hasn't seen that type of _Fūinjutsu _ever. He read about the legendary Uzumaki Mito who was able to do the same thing and much more and It seems this brat attained the knowledge on how to do it. He didn't need to relay any orders to his summon and prove of that was when Manda using his agility and speed, escaped the wall of fire. Orochimaru jumped out of Manda's head, giving him a subtle nod, before going through a chain of hand-seals, puffing his chest, the Sannin release an huge ball of fire towards Naruto

**"Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu!"**

Naruto had already pinpointed Orochimaru's chakra and after puffing his cheeks, he breathed a stream of water which collided and nullified the ball of fire, creating a small amount of steam.

_**Suiton: Mizurappa!**_

The blond Uzumaki and Gamabunta narrowed their eyes at the smirk on Orochimaru's face and was at that moment that a thought of realization hit their heads.

_Shit... The damn Snake!_

The ground shook itself and not a second later Manda exploded from the ground behind Gamabunta who was cursing himself from his stupidity, the snake had already lunged himself towards the toad with his jaws wide open, a purple liquid was visible dripping out of his mouth and realization came upon them.

_Poison!_

Gamabunta had his eyes widened and Naruto didn't waste any time and without hesitation, he clapped his hands, intertwining his fingers that made Orochimaru who was watching in amusement at his certain-victory widen his eyes in shock at the familiar seal.

_Impossible! It can't be!_

And true to his fears, several thick branches emerged from the ground beneath the Snake at tremendous speeds which quickly encircled around his body before he could bite the toad.

_**"Mokuton: Shiten Tōgoku!"**_

Naruto didn't waste this opportunity and rapidly placed his right hand on the hilt that was strapped on his waist before blurring in pure speed. Manda had a look of shock and fear as he saw the legendary Kekkei Genkai, he immediately tried to dispel himself back to his realm but his eyes widened when he wasn't able to... A hit of realization came upon him as he gazed over the branches imprisoning him.

_**DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU! **_

That was his last thought as he watched in fascination the several black and blond combined blurs all over his body, he idly noticed the black sword and the style the little runt was using and had to appraise at how flawless he was dancing before he finally heard a _'Click'_ of a sword sheldering and a second later the Snake's body was, literally, dismembered.

_**"Mitsurugi-ryū: Shi no Odori"**_

***SPLASH***

Orochimaru widened his eyes in shock and actually fear as he heard the name the brat murmured his technique. He had tried and tried to acquire the knowledge of the legendary and lost arts of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū _that the _Shodai Uzukage_ was so famous for but he couldn't even get a simple glimpse of said arts and now this he just stood there too shocked as the same style destroyed his first and last personal summon. The last thought made his blood boil, although he wasn't one for feelings, he had always appreciated having Manda as a back-up, one that never has failed him and now watching this brat killing him in cold-blood made him downright furious, he couldn't even experiment on the snakes body to augment his knowledge of its poisons as what was left of its body was now being destroyed by the same tree branches. He didn't even notice Gamabunta dispelling itself after giving some appraising words to his summoner before he finally addressed him, anger visible sipped in his tone.

"Brat, mark my words... I'm gonna kill you! But first, I'll make you suffer, killing all your loved ones in front of you after they get raped from every single _Sound Shinobi_ I have. I'll have my vengeance, remember that. As soon as I get Sasuke-kun's body, I'll come after you, you insolent piece of trash!"

Naruto held an impassive face as he heard the _Sannin _rant. He knew Orochimaru was a powerful foe, but he lost himself with pity ideas such as acquiring immortality and never tried to surpass a certain level he had long reached. He wasn't on his prime and even with all the experiments he did on himself, Naruto dared to say he was probably the weakest of the _Densetsu no Sannins._

He watched in amusement as the Snake user's body turned into mud and disappeared out of sight and almost out of his amazing sensors before taking a deep breath and walking towards the location where another fight had took place and had already finished and It seemed as if the Raikage had came out on top and if his sensory abilities were right, and they always were, the Raikage didn have too much trouble, though, judging from how Kakuzu's chakra was before he left to fight Orochimaru, he wasn't expecting less.

Naruto knew now the implications of having Orochimaru have the knowledge of him possessing the legendary _Mokuton_, but the situation called for it.

He wasn't going to let Gamabunta die. Although the currently toad boss was Minato's personal summoner, the toad had warmed up to his heart and had always treated him nicely after he told him what happened after the banishment.

He wasn't worried about letting the knowledge of having the _Mokuton _out, not in the slightest, but It's probably going to give him much unneeded attention and he had to be even more aware now that he knew Orochimaru and Danzō apparently were working together if what the _Sannin _said was any indicator.

* * *

_**Kaminari no Kuni - Unknown (Now Destroyed) Town**_

Raikage was standing besides Yugito, watching as the newly arrived team glomped on the _Nibi's Jinchūriki._ He was having other thoughts as his mind was still on the young man that had saved his surrogate daughter and judging by the emotions running on her eyes, she too was in a turmoil.

One red-haired _Kunoichi _that was still crying in relief spoke "We need to go, Raikage-sama. Yugito-chan might have internal injuries."

It was a busty blond-haired that replied coolly "Doubtful. Nibi has probably healed her. It was probably due to the strain-"

"... on her chakra coils of having released the complete form of her _Bijū _and using its ultimate technique when she's still inexperienced."

Everyone tensed as they didn't even sense the person until he spoke a few meters behind them. The three _Chunnins - a_ busty blond-haired, a red-haired _Kunoichi _and a white-haired man - draw their tantos and narrowed their gazes at the new intruder. But before anyone could take initiative, Yugito spoke in a rather urgent voice.

"Stop! He was the one who saved me!"

Everyone relaxed albeit still aware of any attacks should the newcomer think about it. It was the Raikage who made himself known in his familiar gruff voice.

"Although I appreciate you saving Yugito-chan, I have to ask... What are you doing in _Kaminari no Kuni?"_

_Without missing a beat, Naruto replied with an impassive face "I was actually heading towards Kumo..._

At this, everyone narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

... I've been banished from my former village, _Konohagakure no Sato, _three years ago and decided to travel through the Elemental Nations before settling down"

At this, everyone once again relaxed, though, the Raikage hummed a bit for a few seconds and spoke "Alright, you can come with us. Though, you have to understand that you'll be under watch of my _ANBU_ during your stay. We'll talk later on about some important stuff and I might have an offer for you... if, you pass a certain test that is."

Yugito and the rest groaned already knowing what type of 'test' he was talking about, Naruto simply dumbly nodded his head before someone decided to speak her thoughts.

_**You should ask the Raikage to let you watch him over instead of his ANBUs so It will be less paperwork for him as you're strong enough and able to protect yourself...**_

Now, this was interesting. Yugito was surprised at the very rare valid argument that her partner just said instead of the usual perv-

_**... and then you can finally kidnap him, bring him over to your bed and ravish-**_

Yugito didn't even answer as she immediately cut her link with the damn perverted cat. She couldn't believe she had thought that finally _Nibi_ had come to her senses but It seems It will only be when hell freezes over. Neitherless to say, the whole travel back to _Kumogakure, _Yugito was fighting a massive blush that had spread on her face as somehow her perverted partner was able to send mental images about his blond friend, ignoring the knowing looks her team and Raikage were giving her.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_**ROOT Headquarters **_

Danzō Shimura was looking over a scroll that recently arrived from a certain snake. As he read through the contents, the only emotion visible on his face were the slight widen in his eyes before in an act of rage and using _Fūton _manipulation ripped the letter to shreds.

_Damn you Kyūbi brat, to think you would be able to somehow release the seal I implanted on so many years ago. Tsh, I knew I should have imprinted a loyalty seal as well but that damn Toad Sage had to stop me saying that the old useless monkey would have noticed it at some point. Now that damn blond idiot awakened his Kekkei Genkai, I didn't even know It would be Mokuton, such weapon cannot escape._

The old war-hawk tapped his chin in thought as his mind raced through several dark scenarios before letting out a evil smirk.

_Yes... Maybe Iwagakure would be up to some pity vegeance, those damn fools might be able to weaken him and then I can retrieve him. I shall lay low for now, It's time to know where some of my Shinobis loyalties lies on, this should be a nice test._

**################**

**And done.**

**So, I made use of Danzo's Kotoamatsukami. I don't know the reason why in the cannon he didn't use it on the Hokage. Maybe because of the differences on the personality he or her would have and someone close to them would be bound to notice but there's always ways around that and I don't think that's a good excuse. For those who might be angry for using Tsunade as a puppet I'm sorry, I didn't want too, but It gives me more room or cards to play with.**

**About the Kusanagi, I think the cannon didn't give it too much consideration at such powerful and said 'legendary' sword after orochimari vs 4-tailed Naruto. I want to give it a bit screen time as I appreciate it and maybe connecting it to the next idea that just hit me (and I'll be saying next) while I was writing and decided to Naruto take the sword.**

**Yamata no Orochi. I was planning on her to confront Naruto about Manda's death as It was one of her goals since, for example, manda's exile blabla. I could make her being connected to the Kusanagi somehow, It would be interesting when Naruto clashed again with Orochimaru in a (maybe) final battle between them.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Next chapter to be updated will be Uchiha T Naruto!**

**Merry Christmas to everyone! Stay tuned!**


	4. 04 - A New Route

**Hello everyone!**

**Yes, I'm not dead or the story to be more precise. Well, this is kinda of an hobbie for me. I read a lot of fictions and just wanted to have my own stories with my own views or ideas, when I get that inspiration I just write. When I get none I don't and that's what basically happened. I didn't and don't want to write something just because "yeah, there's nothing else to do. Let's just write some bs." Nah, I want something overall decent.**

**Well, for those who didn't abandoned the story, thank you very much for continuously reading it and sorry for these few months with literally nothing. Hope u missed me.**

**I'll be updating Temuri next as I started writing it already, though, It will still be a few days until published.**

**##############**

**Onto this chapter, I read a review speaking of Uzushiogakure, this is for you if u still there. Hope u guys appreciate my decision.**

**##########**

**Just so you know, I dont know why but I don't like when Naruto becomes the kage of certain village. Well, there's some stories that I really loved like 'The Raikage' and stuff, but It was never my cup of tea if u know what I mean.**

**Also, I returned to Portugal a few months ago due to family problems (maybe that's why I got so little inspiration, idk) so my English is probably (even more) rusty. Though, I hope you can still read. **

**############# SOME REVIEWS #################**

**NyaNyaKittyFace: Thank you for the review. Indeed you're correct about the whole Harem thing. I guess I just got overconfident because of the positive reviews (on this and other stories) that I didn't even thought much about it. I'll still try to write at least a few romantic scenes with the girls, though, It will be not the main focus. Yup, I agree with you about the whole kotoamatsukami thing and dont worry about the Kusanagi, he'll use it very often :)**

**Diana Luna Night****: Thank you very much for ur review. I appreciate ur words. About the translation I'll start doing it next chapter. Sometimes I try to explain what the technique does so I dont need to write the meaning as sometimes is 'Ew'. Like, the japonese name sounds way better ahah xD. But yeah, I'll do it next chapter and so on. About Tsunade, sorry but she's not tricking Danzo, but, she will be free eventually.**

**Beastyd22****: Hope ure still there! This chapter might come as a disappointment but I had to put things into motion so I could get more room to explore. **

**PraetorXyn****: Hope u still reading bro. I picked up on ur suggestion, so hope u liked it. Though, instead of clones... well, you'll find out. I didn't want to write another time Skip of 1 or 2 years just for construction alone and It's by now that the Akatsuki starts moving :))) Hope u enjoy.**

**LordofTerror****: Thanks for ur opinion. I feel you, really, I hate when I can't read a story properly and though It has potential, the writing is so bad that It makes the story less interesting. I'll keep that in mind and looking out for a beta.**

**###############**

**There's going to be an OC with a major role in the story, just because of personal reasons. It's the only one. I'll describe him more throughout next chapter.**

**Don't get too disappointed about this chapter as there's not too much action. I just needed a base to get things rolling off.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_(Last time...)_

Everyone relaxed albeit still aware of any attacks should the newcomer think about it. It was the Raikage who made himself known in his familiar gruff voice.

"Although I appreciate you saving Yugito-chan, I have to ask... What are you doing in _Kaminari no Kuni?"_

_Without missing a beat, Naruto replied with an impassive face "I was actually heading towards Kumo..._

At this, everyone narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

... I've been banished from my former village, _Konohagakure no Sato, _three years ago and decided to travel through the Elemental Nations before settling down"

At this, everyone once again relaxed, though, the Raikage hummed a bit for a few seconds and spoke "Alright, you can come with us. Though, you have to understand that you'll be under watch of my _ANBU_ during your stay. We'll talk later on about some important stuff and I might have an offer for you... if, you pass a certain test that is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danzō Shimura was looking over a scroll that recently arrived from a certain snake. As he read through the contents, the only emotion visible on his face were the slight widening in his eyes before in an act of rage and using _Fūton _manipulation ripped the letter to shreds.

_Damn you Kyūbi brat, to think you would be able to somehow release the seal I implanted on you so many years ago. Tsh, I knew I should have imprinted a loyalty seal as well but that damn Toad Sage had to stop me saying that the old useless monkey would have noticed it at some point. Now that damn blond idiot awakened his Kekkei Genkai, I didn't even know It would be Mokuton, such weapon cannot escape._

The old war-hawk tapped his chin in thought as his mind raced through several dark scenarios before letting out a evil smirk.

_Yes... Maybe Iwagakure would be up to some pity vegeance, those damn fools might be able to weaken him and then I can retrieve him. I shall lay low for now, It's time to know where some of my Shinobis loyalties lies on, this should be a nice test._

* * *

_(Now...)_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A New Route_**

* * *

**Kumogakure no Sato**

An elder man was meditating on top of some random boulder, if he had his eyes opened he would be rewarded by the amazing sight that was _Kumogakure_ _no Sato, _both civilians and Shinobis doing their respective routines, childrens playing around with their friends, basically, a view that would give him a good amount of peace_._

His presence reflected power, authority and wisdom. Some would say that he was on pair or maybe even surprassed his long time and now deceased friend Hiruzen Sarutobi if compared.

His-now long, slightly spiky white hair have almost reached his waist, you still could spot some red streaks on some random spots.

There was a slight twitch on his eyebrow and slowly, but surely, opened his eyelids revealing a pair of warm purple eyes and, with a deep and gruff voice, he spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Interesting. This chakra..."

* * *

_**Western Gates**_

Eight figures were seen walking through the gates, two giant _Kanjis_ for Cloud embedded into the equal giant gates, the confirmation that they have indeed and finally arrived their village or in Naruto's case, a foreign one. Though, he held an amusement expression after watching closely the antics of the group of friends and former team had with each other during the trip.

During their way back to the village, they encountered the Raikage bodyguards who had introduced themselves as Darui and C, the latter scolding his leader for leaving them behind without any warnings.

As they were now walking at a decent pace towards what Naruto assumed to be, the Raikage's tower, he suddenly stiffened as if he was being watched. But just as it came, it instantly vanished in a split of a second.

_Whoever tried to get a glimpse on me is good. I almost didn't notice. I'm impressed._

Yugito, who was walking besides her saviour, noticed his body language and promptly asked, "Is everything alright, Naruto-san?"

The former Konoha's Genin nodded and dismissed her worries with a warm smile that made her cheeks redden a bit much to slight envy of C, who had and still have a crush on the _Kumogakure's Jinchūriki_, though, he just put that on the back of his mind.

The _Kyūbi's Jinchūriki_ momentarily shifted his head to the side as if looking to a certain spot in the far away mountains, and unbeknown to him, on that split of a second, he had locked eyes with another man.

* * *

_**In the Mountains**_

The same elder man let out a small smile grace his features as he locked eyes with this interesting fellow. He had to praise this young man's sensory abilities that were probably almost on pair with him and that was saying something. Only her distant aunt had revealed this much talent...

_Mito Uzumaki._

"Though, It seems he didn't have enough training if I was able to check him out of that split of a second. It was all I needed, though, there's probably no one who could hope to match me when It comes to sensors after all. It seems there's another massive type of chakra flowing through him but It looks like It's being restrained by something and I couldn't get a read on it, interesting... It seems, after almost two-decades, I'll be able to finally meet a fellow Uzumaki."

He cracked his neck, and finally standing up, popping a few bones here and there, a small breeze blew his dark-red cloak that was enveloping his whole body, a _Kanji_ embedded on its back was the only thing visible before he vanished along with the winds that had picked up the pace...

The same _Kanji _read, _**Uzu no Arekurū **_(Raging Vortex).

* * *

_(Few hours later)_

_**Raikage's Training Grounds**_

In the clearing, stood both Ēi, Yondaime Raikage, and Uzumaki Naruto, former Konoha's Genin, now on the _Bingo Book_ as an High-A Ranked with over 30 million ryos as a bounty with specific orders for capture on sight and brought back to _Konoha_.

When he discovered he has been placed on the _Bingo Book_, Naruto, in a rare show of emotions nowadays, had raised his _Killing Intent _to the point where the whole village felt it, even the Raikage who had revealed this information to him had sweat running down his forehead, but few seconds later and after several deep breaths he calmed down and his brain started to working in overdrive at this new and unexpected development.

To get someone on the _Bingo Book_, one needs to get the stamp directly from the Hokage and that was the part he didn't understand. Why would Tsunade place him in the book with such high bounty just for capturing only. He knew him being the _Kyūbi's Jinchūriki_ the stakes would be high, but something just didn't add up.

Why would Tsunade do that?

The tensions were high at the borders of _Hi no Kuni_, and if his Toads were right, _Konoha_ was on lockdown. No one a part from ninjas from that village could leave and even then, they needed specific orders. This didn't go well on him as he couldn't even get in contact with the few people he cared about in there.

But right now he couldn't dwell more on it as he faced one of his biggest challenges up until now, though, none of them was going all out.

Hidden in the shadows, a pair of purple eyes watched the battle in curiosity and expectation. From what he heard from the group that came with the Raikage and his fellow Uzumaki, this was some type of test whereas the Raikage would propose him something, and if he was correct, he needed to make his move fast if he wished to complete his and his late wife's dream.

For now, he would watch.

"Hajime!" The busty blond woman, named Samui, gave the signal of start before vanishing from between both mans as they locked eyes with each other, analysing and trying to explore any sign of weakness one another gave.

_**Raiton no Yoroi**_

With a grunt, Raikage, whose known for having little patience, activated his armour where lightning exploded around his body and covering it, his speed, endurance and strength multiplying by many folds before he planted his foot on the ground and in the next second he was upon Naruto, his elbow surrounded by lightning ready to knock him out, as he roared.

**"**_**Erubō!"**_

Naruto who has been shaping his body all over this years was able to follow and he had to give it to the Raikage, the man was fast. He could probably replicate his jutsu but he would need a few pointers as It didn't sound easy to sustain such jutsu.

He murmured something as he saw Ēi upon him, everything seemed to slow down in that moment and Naruto immediately ducked getting eyes widen in surprise from the Raikage...

_**"Fūton Kekkai: Kaze Dai Kiatsu"**_

His right hand shimmered as a layer invisible to the naked eye was formed around his hand before sending a devastating strike on the _Raikage's _stomach that sent him a few meters backwards. The latter gave him an appraising nod as he surely felt that.

_**Fūton: Senpūken**_

_Even if I'm not even close to my maximum speed he dodged that like It was child's play. He was even able to penetrate my armour. So much talent. But..._

More lightning exploded from the Raikage's body, sparks danced even more widly around him and just as he done before, he tried to get an hit in.

Keyword tried, as for the next several seconds Naruto dodged and countered every single blow. The Raikage and everyone watching had their minds blown away as they were in the presence of an young man matching with ease the technique and the speed that their Raikage was so famous for.

The figure hidden in the shadows narrowed his eyes at every detail and every second the blond-haired dodged and countered and had to whistle at what he was doing...

_He's not matching Raikage's speed, in fact he's making him..._

"You're slowing me down..." It was a statement, but that simple statement made Naruto smirk and reply.

"Yes, I put up a barrier around me whereas the atmosphere is extremely heavy. Anyone's body that comes in its field unconsciously feels the pressure and opens up a chain of reaction inside as they are not ready or used to it, making that person to slow down at the sudden change for that split of a second, and the best of it all...

The Raikage raised his eyebrow as he was indeed impressed by the technique that overall was a good counter to his own, though he had his doubts that would be able to stop his full-speed.

... I'm not affected by it." A look of shock passed through Raikage's facial expression, as he heard those words right from behind him before he was sent flying from a wind-laced foot near his spine. The figure that was in front of him shimmered out of existence, revealing it to be an after-image.

_I didn't explain that this jutsu requires a lot of concentration and if there's just a simple slip, the pressure will disappear altogether but they dont need to know that._

Before Naruto could process his next move, his sensory abilities picked up the buildup on chakra, his body trembled a bit at the monstrous amount the person was giving off, he was almost matching a Bijū.

"Don't need to fear me boy, I'm not killing you, though, I'll be roughing you out a bit, so you can stop shaking like a chicken."

Hearing those words, Naruto locked eyes with the unscathed form of Raikage, the shower of sparks dancing around his body was a sight to see, they looked like they could cut through anything, a smirk came over his features.

"I'm not shaking in fear... but in excitement." In that second his cheeks bulged as he made an hand-seal, before exhaling a massive cloud of dust from his mouth. This action actually made his opponent smirk.

_**Fūton: Sunabokori**_

_He's smart, he knows he can't match my speed so he's limiting my vision._

Thanks to his even more augmented reflexes, the Raikage was able to shift his body as an arm infused with chakra was thrusted upon where he was, he noticed that his opponent overextended it, probably because of overconfidence...

_There's the opening!_

The bulky man immediately grabbed the arm and lifted it, in a millisecond he was behind Naruto, turning him upside down and with a strength that many could only wish for, he slammed the whole body on the ground, a large spider-web crack, an huge cloud of dust and many sparks of electricity followed the impact, as he roared

**"Raigā Bomu!"**

Naruto had his eyes widened in the whole process, he got overconfident that he would get an easy hit as he put up on a lot of chakra on that cloud of dust to blind the _Raiton _user but It seems he underestimated the boost that comes with the _Raiton no Yoroi. _He braced for the impact as he called upon a chakra that he hasn't used since his training as well as using his _Doton_ chakra and making his skin slightly darker.

_**Doton: Domu**_

***BOOOM***

The Raikage had to wince slightly at the corrosive chakra when he was still on the process of slamming the Jinchūriki on the ground but he wasn't a Kage for nothing and his training with his brother B helped to make his body adjust to that type of chakra before backflipping and waited for the results.

The spectators had to hold their breaths at the deathly attack of their leader, Yugito and even Samui had a worried look, but before the latter could announce the winner, a maniacal laugh was heard from the small crater as a bloodthirsty voice reached their ears that sent many shivers to their spines.

"Interesting... I want more! Let's dance, Raikage!"

The dust vanished and everyone could see now a layer of red chakra enveloping the teenager, a second tail forming on his back, Naruto could feel the insane thurst for battles he has longed since the end of his training resurface. That was one of the aspects that he gained during his 3-years while training.

_He lived for battles where you knew that the opponent was superior or was able to at least smatch him._

Naruto took a step forward before he completely vanished from the spot, he was already standing behind the Raikage, his arm raised...

* * *

**Time Skip**

It's been two weeks since Naruto and the Raikage fought, though no one really won as they had to stop otherwise they would level the entire village, the former knew he still had space for improvement. He still remembered the elder toad, Fukasaku, informing him that his body was now developed enough to use one of their secret techniques. He felt giddy just thinking about the prospect to learn from a being with over a hundred years of experience alone.

Though, he couldn't dwell more on it as he arrived at a specific location, still in _Kumogakure_, at the mountains. He held an impassive face as he shifted his body and gazed over the meditated form of an older man that gave him some flashbacks of his jiji, the Sandaime Hokage.

Said old man opened his purple eyes, already sensing his soon-to-be pupil, waiting and hoping that he got the expected answer. Naruto didn't fail him as his icy blue eyes gave off a determination that the elder hasn't seen in many years.

"I accept."

* * *

**Flashback**

It's been 3 days since his battle with the Raikage, he was already full-health much to the annoyance of the latter as he remembered the grumbling about 'damn Jinchūrikis and their regeneration' and he was now strolling around some mountains looking for a good place to train and develop some new techniques before the meeting with the Raikage who said that he wished to speak with him about the proposition he spoke about before all this had started.

As Naruto was walking, he suddenly halted and narrowed his eyes to some random tree and with a even tone that matched his impassive face, spoke.

"Come on out, we are alone."

There was a small breeze in front of him before without any warnings, smoke or sound, an elder man with long, spiky white hair with some red-streaks, appeared. Naruto could tell this man was strong and the first thing he noticed was that although he was old, he portrayed this kind of wisdom that he only saw on one of his precious persons, the authority he executed was no laugh either. He could feel he would probably lose here mainly because of his experience in the field that paled in comparison to this man. Though, he got an odd feeling as he felt his chakra, It was kinda...

_Similar?_

"I see, you can even have a read of my chakra to that extend. I'm impressed."

The older man spoke as if reading his thoughts and that wasn't a easy thing as he had his famous poker face in place. Naruto pondered a bit as he detected no ill intent or negative emotions coming from the person in front of him.

"So, what do you want and why your chakra feels so... familiar?"

The white-haired let out a chuckle before with a warm tone, you could even detect the passion the voice held at the few next words that would change Naruto's entire world.

"Ohh, that's because our origins are the same...

Naruto's breath hitched as realization hit him like a rock and as he heard the man continuing just confirmed his thoughts.

... yes, I'm an Uzumaki like you. I'm Gensai Uzumaki known as the _Uzu no Arekurū,_ son of Ashira Uzumaki, the Shodai Uzukage."

In that instant, Naruto gathered some chakra on his wrist and in a puff of smoke, a sword that made even the Elder Uzumaki widened his eyes in shock, appeared and the latter murmured...

_"Kaminoikari..."_

Follow that involuntarily statement, he let out a full-grin not seen since his wife's death, and the next few words shocked Naruto to the very core as a voice full of determination matched his eyes that, literally, lit up on fire. Such was the hope that rejuvenated on his broken heart.

"Help me on getting Uzushiogakure to stand up to all other nations once again. Let's make everyone remember why we were so feared and that they should have confirmed that we were really dead. Come with me and I'll pass everything I know to you... you won't regret! Think about it, I'll give you two weeks, meet me at this place and I shall know your answer, my fellow Uzumaki..."

**Time Skip (Still in the Flashback)**

Been a few hours since the conversation with another one of his kin. It came as a shock to him to know there was another Uzumaki alive and one that could tell him what really happened on the fateful night.

He didn't know what to think, It was just so many things to take in in a span of a few minutes, though, the offer was really good. If he accepted he would have a place for his precious people that he vowed to protect. There were too many pros to not accept.

Right now, the main problem was in front of him.

_**Raikage's Office**_

Naruto instantly noticed the familiar faces of Yugito, Samui, Omoi, Karui, C, Darui and Killer B who he befriended as soon as he entered the village, all standing besides the Raikage who supported a serious look. As he settled himself in front of them, the latter started.

"Brat, you probably have already figured it out what I'm going to offer you but, as a Raikage I still need to make the official request. So, Uzumaki Naruto, do you accept joining Kumogakure as an active Shinobi, swearing loyalty upon your new home, in case you accept, and protect it with all costs, even with your own life?"

There was many hopeful looks from the people who were present at the room, but they all got surprised and shocked when the young man in front of them bluntly said,

"No... But-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'? DO YOU WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AS A MISSING-NIN? HUH?"

Everyone, including the Raikage, was surprised by this reaction, mainly because It came from Yugito who saw red after the negative answer, nevertheless the Yondaime let out a chuckle surprising even Naruto.

"I guess that means you accepted the other offer..."

The Kyūbi's Jinchūriki narrowed his eyes slightly before It turned back to the impassive one as he hummed in thought before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hai. That means he came to speak with you... But as I was saying before Yugi-chan interrupted me...

Yugito let out an huff in annoyance, though, she was still listening and curious who was the man that 'stole' his man.

_My man? Ugh! Nibi is already influencing me! _

_**Ohohoh, don't say that Kitten, that was all you. Though, I'm impressed as you found quite a specimen.. **_

... I would like to propose an alliance as soon as we establish ourselves in our new home. Gensai-sama told me that for the last decade he's been training with a few old friends the new generation in the village in secret. Unfortunately, there's no Uzumakis besides the two of us but that doesn't mean that they don't possess an extraordinary potential. I guess he was just waiting for the right piece of the puzzle to announce the return of _Uzushiogakure._"

Raikage though preferred muscles over brains, he wasn't dumb enough to the point where he would reject such offer. He heard many stories about the legendary village that was Uzushiogakure and her Shinobis. They were in possession of a lot of rare minerals and the fact that they had, literally, a sea around the village, not speaking of their barriers that wouldn't let some foreigner enter, there were a lot of pros...

"I guess you'll be the Yondaime Uzukage for you to propose such alliance with one of the 5 great nations no less."

Naruto thought over if he should tell him the truth or not, but since he could detect the emotions rolling of the man, he decided to not lie.

"No. I'll be getting trained by Gensai-sama who will be the Yondaime. I'll told him already I had no interest of being a Kage. That dream was lost a long time ago. Hum, I'll probably be like his right-hand man and the ambassador in case this alliance goes forward."

Raikage hummed in thought, a hand on his chin stroking his beard as he his mind raced through the implications that this would bring. He had no illusions, as soon as the other villages get the knowledge of the famous Uzushiogakure's return, there will be a lot of blood and secrets that thought dead coming to the surface if the man named Gensai, who spoke to him about Naruto, told him the truth. He had seen the hatred still rolling of on that man's eyes despite being an old man. He guessed It was because of the massacre that his family suffered. But there was a specific village that he held even more hatred than the others...

_Konoha._

If the man told him the truth, then Konoha would be the talk in the town for many years. Or maybe there will be a bloodbath reminiscing the Clan War's Era and with Uzumaki Naruto by his side, the Raikage seriously doubted the chances of the Leaf Village.

But there was still many unknowns in the world

Like Kiri, Suna, the small countries... Akatsuki.

_Heh, this will be fun. I've been hitching to put some tree-huggers in their place._

"As the Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato, I accept your proposition, though, we still need to have a meeting with the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni. But I don't think there will be any problems."

Naruto smiled for the first time since the meeting, everyone there was shocked at the turn of events. Yugito calmed down as she heard the entire conversation and couldn't help to let out a smile as well at the prospect of seeing the man that captivated his heart soon enough. Maybe she could settle down in Uzushio...

_That would be interesting. Maybe when this all is over_

_**I'm so proud of you, my little Kitten. You should just get over with it and jump on him before he leaves the village, so you can get full of-**_

_Nibi! Shut up!_

**#############################**

**Yup, I know this chapter was kinda short and there wasn't many things happening, but... I wanted to set things in motion. I have many things to explore, many ways that I could go if I wish to.**

**In the beginning I was planning to have Naruto join Kumo but then I saw a review about Uzushio and guess what... And that will provide a new home to the girls that will be joining him during the adventure and someone like Kurenai or Tsunade joining Kumo seems weird to me.**

**About the fight with the Raikage, I didn't use many elements that Naruto has or for example Mokuton. Yes, I know, I also explained that they were holding back. I also wanted to show that Naruto can match a Kage without it :)**

**What's happening in Konoha...**

**What will happen when the rumours about Uzushio starts...**

**What about the prick known as Sasuke...**

**What about the alliance between Danzo and Orochimaru...**

**What about Akatsuki...**

**Gosh, so many things I can work on. Next chapter will probably be about Konoha during this few weeks, maybe I'll include a bit of the whereabouts of Sasuke? Hmm, I'll think about it. So, Uzushiogakure is built and healthy. Everyone thought destroyed and since It's been so many years since its destruction no one cared about it as they too knew that some of the barriers were still intact and the sea or the dangerous whirlpools surrounding the country are not that easy to bypass.**

**Peace and thank you very much for taking your time to read.**

**Seeya later!**


	5. 05 - Sannin's Humiliation

**Hello everyone!**

**Hope you're well and safe. I pray for u and ur families in this time of need. The virus affecting the world is dangerous and you all should be responsible for not just only yourself but your family and friends.**

**Don't forget that this virus doesn't take sides, both rich and poor, good and bad people can be affected, no one is immune. Be responsible!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX SOME REVIEWS XXXXXXXXXX**

**Gammagyro: **You'll get a glimpse of typhoon in this chapter. I'll be using it more often as I actually like it. I'll think about the other stuff later.

**Beastyd22: **Thank you bro, hope u like this one as well :)

**BlackDragonShinigami &**** TigrezzTail: **Hmm, I actually should've explained that bit on the last chapter. Probably slipped my mind while writing ahah. Nevertheless It's more or less explained here. Thank you for both of your comments :)

**PraetorXyn:** Yup, I agree with u. But I actually really like Kumo and they will be forgiven at least in this story :)

**Eskel:** Hope u enjoy this one as well, bro. Thank you.

**OmegaRealism:** What can I say to you? I'm definitely not fat, even though if I was, that or gay, would that even matter in a fanfiction site? As far as I can tell everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, can write whatever they want. As Urukmar said: Why would you care if someone uses OC-ness in a fanFICTION site? Meh, whatever. Have a good day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review! It always helps be it negative or positive!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sannin's Humiliation**

* * *

_Timeskip: 2 Months_

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

It's been roughly two months since the rescue of the Kazekage.

Things got out of hand.

A group consisted of Yuhi Kurenai, Uzuki Yugao, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Shizune Kato, Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi and the Ichiraku family were worried.

The village was on lockdown.

Since the news of the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto had gotten out, both Civilians and Shinobis alike were tense.

The placement of said person in their _Bingo Book_ didn't help the matters. The power he had shown during what was _their_ mission that would result, hopefully, on the improvement in the relationship between both _Sunagakure and Konohagakure_ was something that certainly left their minds boggling.

It was something neither of them thought possible.

_The deadlast._

_The dobe of the new generation._

_The outcast._

Of course no one predicted that this person would be the future wielder of the famous _Mokuton, _something that their precious _Shodai Hokage_ was so famous for, and that was not counting the prowess and the talent slash potential without it.

Everyone knew that he was now unreachable, at least not without a fight.

Back to the group, they were shocked since the news of their, secretly, precious blond-haired was placed in _Konoha's Bingo Book_, and his high bounty was something that left them really confused with their Hokage.

No one knew what was happening with Tsunade.

They couldn't forget the day Shizune called for an urgent meeting with the group.

Apparently, Tsunade's mind snapped after so much pressure from the council, the elders and some Clan Heads and with the topic of one Uzumaki Naruto returning, was the last straw.

But some, mainly Hatake Kakashi, Shizune, the former being a very smart person and the latter for living with her master for many years, and unknowingly Nara Shikamaru and his father, knew something was wrong, _very_ _wrong._

They knew something was up, since the banish of Naruto she overcame the demands and the progressive power-abusing of the Civilian Council and started ruling _Konoha_ with an iron-fist.

Even with the strain alliance with _Suna_, the many losses of alliances, no one could complain about the many hard-decisions she made. They were proud of Senju Tsunade being their Kage.

But, suddenly, just after the reports from the _Kazekage's_ mission had gotten out, everything turned upside down. Many _ANBUs, Jounins _and Chūnins being sent to the borders, the decreasing year of the graduations and finally the placement of Naruto in the _Bingo Book._

The group shared their opinion in the matter and they finally came to the most probable reason or, in this case, person, behind all of this.

_Jiraya._

As soon as Shizune recounted what happened between the _Gama Sennin_ and Naruto, they instantly knew he was the culprit or the man who was somehow plotting behind the scenes.

But then, another person that Kakashi suggested, and Tsume plainly agreed, came to the conversation.

_Danzo._

It was no news, at least for the older generation, that this man was dark. His title as _Shinobi no Yami_ was enough for that matter. They knew he wanted the Hokage's title since the Saindaime's rule. He had tried many times to get Uzumaki Naruto under his thumb but never got his wishes.

But the main question was: _How?_

A person can't just change his personality so drastically.

Mainly Senju Tsunade, a woman renowned for her independence in many topics. A woman who became the world's strongest _Kunoichi_.

_How was she being manipulated?_

Shikamaru, who had the highest IQ from H_i no Kuni, _couldn't decipher this puzzle.

Not without all the pieces.

Not without knowing the darkest secrets of Konoha...

_Such as the Uchiha's Massacre..._

_or the man known as Shinobi no Yami._

Meanwhile, the group knew they had to leave _Konoha_... as soon as possible, but with all of this changes they couldn't. A village being on lockdown meant that they needed a direct and specific mission from the Hokage otherwise they would be followed, instantly. They weren't about to underestimate the effectiveness of Jiraya's spy network.

_And they didn't want to put Naruto in, even more, danger._

_**ROOT - Headquarters**_

Danzo smiled.

The reports he had received from his latest servant was something that made him let out a rare emotion.

Their, no, _his _troops were doing amazingly fine. No _Konoha Shinobis _thought about to ask what really changed. He was aware that Shizune Kato, the apprentice of his new servant was a flight risk that would, eventually, notice something wrong.

_He had to put an end to that..._

_He wouldn't mess things up after coming so far._

"Fū."

A shadow emerged from the corner and knelt in front of his commander, Danzō, waiting for his orders.

"Take this scroll to our little puppet."

After a short 'Hai, Danzō-sama', the figure vanished a second later to accomplish his mission. The _ROOT_ _Commander_ was about to start reviewing some other secret files but stopped and shifted his eyes to the corner of his office.

"What can I do for you, Jiraya?"

A grunt of what he could figure as disappointment met his ears before one of the three _Sannin_ jumped out of the shadows and lined up to a wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he met the gaze of his Sensei's former teammate.

"Do you think It's wise to let them leave the village?"

Danzō didn't blink, though his eyes hardened a bit at the question.

"Don't assume I'm like my fool of teammate Hiruzen. I'll have three squads of my _ANBU_ following them in the shadows...

Here, his eyes darkened dramatically.

... and as soon as they complete the mission, **they will be killed on the spot."**

Jiraya hummed in thought at the implications. He still thought It was going to be an huge mistake letting this particular group leave the village. Someone like Hatake Kakashi shouldn't be underestimated and his motto of 'A Shinobi must see the underneath of underneath' could cost them a lot.

_He didn't know how right he was._

Also, his skills went up a notch. He remembered catching a glimpse of his training during the last few years and even left him, a _Sannin, _baffled.

On top of that, Shizune, Kurenai and Hana were going to be part of his team. Even if Danzō had , somewhat, tried to perfectly balance that team with a _Ninjutsu, Taijutsu/Tracking, Genjutsu and Iryō-nin _specialists to avoid suspicions, he couldn't help but have this nasty feeling that something in this particular _mission_ was about to go wrong and somehow leave a bad taste in their mouth.

The last few years for Jiraya have been incredible hard... until recently.

His teammate, Tsunade, gave him such a beating that left him in coma for almost a month. He still has many marks all over his body as a proof.

As soon as he woke up, Tsunade had him, unofficially and secretly, banished. If the other countries caught this type of information, they would've been, most likely, invaded.

With his banishment, he dedicated himself to his spy network and provide important information to Danzō. He had tried to locate one Uzumaki Naruto but never caught an hair of him during the almost-three years. And of course last, but not least, his research.

When he heard the news about his return, in the _Kazekage's _rescue, he fumed at the vast improvement of the blond's skill.

_The brat even unlocked Mokuton. Neither Minato-kun nor Kushina came from the Senju Clan, so how could that happen?_

_(_**AN: Keep in mind that they think Mokuton is actually a Kekkei Genkai. There are no proofs that It is or that It isn't but they just chalked it up to a bloodline that somehow skips one or two generations since Tsunade didn't unlock it.)**

He had tried to reach _Sunagakure_ in time to bring his former part-time apprentice back to _Konoha, _but he hadn't been successful. The next was the confrontation between Naruto and Orochimaru, rumours were that he gave the _Hebi Sannin_ quite a beating, though, in his mind, he didn't believe any of that. He couldn't have surpassed the famous _Sannin_ in three-years, right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the person in front of him, speaking.

"You'll follow them as a precaution and help my _ROOT_ on accomplishing their mission."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow at that. He could probably take the four of them at once, even though he didn't know how much Kakashi had grown. But he wasn't a _Sannin_ for nothing, even if he's already past his prime.

Dealt with the first problem, Jiraya hardened his gaze, a rare serious tone slipping out of his mouth.

"A problem has come up. There has been some rumours circulating around the Elemental Nations about _Uzushiogakure..._

Danzō's eyes widened in shock at that, but Jiraya's next words turned into fear.

... somehow, they have rebuilt the entire village under everyone's nose."

The elder tried to process the words, but his mind was practically blank. He wasn't expecting this. A creep smile emerged on his lips, after a few seconds, as he murmured.

"Such a gold mine can't go to waste. I'll make some plans so they can, at least, be useful _again_."

* * *

_(A Week later)_

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato - Borders**_

A tall, well-built young man, ice blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side ofhis handsome face, though, the same face supported a murderous scowl. His fingers were twitching, while he ran at full-speed on top of the violent ocean that surrounded his new home, wanting nothing more to grab the hilt of his legendary sword placed securely on his waist. The glimmering silver of _Kusanagi no Tsurugi _waiting to spill some blood.

Gaerusūpai, his spy toad, had just reported him troubling knews about a mission given, a week ago, to a certain group of people.

At first, he was excited that the opportunity had finally arrived as three of the supposed members that would join him in the long run, were leaving the village, but then fear crept his spine as he heard that they were being followed by unknown _ANBU_ and one _Sannin_, Jiraya.

His high intelligence immediately put two plus two together and came to the real meaning for this mission. Shizune, a woman who rarely went out on missions, at least, without Tsunade, was a dead giveaway. He also knew that his former Sensei, Kakashi, could probably come to the same conclusion but he didn't know his motives or on what side he was on.

Naruto had just been given the clearance that he could leave the village, his master and father-figure, Uzumaki Gensai, the _Yondaime Uzukage_, didn't think twice and immediately let him go, knowing already what his pupil had planned during the last few years.

Been almost a month and an half since he joined the Elder Uzumaki and his ancestor's home, Naruto had trained relentlessly, and true to his origins, he developed his own style in the arts of _Fūinjutsu_, improved his _Kenjutsu _whereas he developed the art of manoeuvring two swords at once, making use of the _Kaminoikari_ and _Kusanagi _at once.

Though, he grew leaps and bounds on _Fūton _manipulation, taking it into another level. Like _Enton_ that is the highest Katon level one can achieve, Fūton has one as well.

_One that not even the Shodai Kazekage could properly control._

_Taiton,_ the Typhoon Release.

A puff of smoke on top of his right shoulder broke Naruto out of his thoughts, though, if he was surprised he didn't show. He didn't even acknowledge the toad's presence as he kept running towards _Kawa no Kuni, _the land of Rivers.

**"Naruto-sama, you need to hurry up! Kakashi is stalling off Jiraya so Kurenai and the others could get away but the **_**ANBU**_** caught up to them real fast and are currently fighting them, the sheer numbers of them will eventually be too much and they will eventually exhaust themselves."**

The scowl darkened at the statement, his eyes started to produce lightning sparks at the amount of hatred rolling off inside of his body.

_No time to waste._

A single natural lightning shoot out from the skies straight to his body, as Naruto clapped his hands, and as soon as it hit him, his whole body, mean cells, started to work in overdrive.

Let it be said that a bolt of lightning contains 5 billion joules of energy, but Naruto, who completely mastered the lightning's nature, could turn it into like a redbull energy drink. His _Uzumaki_ cells, which gave him a natural high physical and regeneration prowess, and the _Bijū _sealed in him, helped in the matters. If It was a normal person, he would be, instantly, cremated.

_But he wasn't normal._

_**Kaminari no Nagare **_(Thunder Flow)

... and he vanished in a thunder-clap.

**A few miles away**

True to Jiraya's fears, Kakashi had been worried since the mission had started. While following them, he heard him speaking to the members of the squad, Kurenai, Shizune and Hana multiple times, discreetly. He wasn't able to hear the conversation due to if he got any closer, Kakashi was bound to notice his presence by the smell or other means.

It didn't take long for them to complete the mission which was a proposition for an alliance with _Kawa no Kuni_, the Daimyō had immediately refused it as soon as he read the first paragraphs of the scroll stamped by the Hokage.

_Such one-sided agreement was unconceived._

And just as they left the small country, they were immediately surrounded by unknown _ANBU_, with blank masks.

_But Kakashi knew better._

And It was at that moment that he knew the real meaning for this mission as he glanced over Shizune.

_They want to kill two birds with one stone. But now there's no doubt that Tsunade is somehow being manipulated._

Just as he finished that stray of thoughts, another man, now known to the four of them, appeared and that person made Kakashi curse as this just too another notch and he knew that their chances of surviving were now minimal at best.

With a plan effectively made in less than five seconds, he went with it. He would, at least, protect this team no matter what knowing what they meant to his precious former student.

_15 Minutes later_

It's said that Shinobi battles are quick. Sometimes It doesn't take more than five minutes to finish one. But when ninjas of high-caliber fight, It sometimes can go on the other way around.

_Just like the whole battlefield that was once a beautiful clearing, It changed._

The ground, trees and even some random small buildings were completely destroyed or scorched to the very core.

Two battles happening with some distance between each other but, nevertheless, not less destructive.

An exhausted Kakashi was kneeling on the ground taking deep breaths, gazing over the cocky man, some meters away, in front of him. He, too, was bruised as blood covered some parts of his body and busty lips that made him grimace everytime he tried to make some arrogant remarks.

But he knew he had lost, the man was just better than him as he could nullify the Sharingan from the many battles he had in the past.

He watched as Jiraya leapt in his direction, cracking the ground he stood in the process, a compressed ball of pure chakra materialized on his right-hand. The white-haired geezer, roared as he thrusted his arm forward,

"IT'S OVER... **RASENGAN****!"**

Kakashi's world seemed to slow down, he doubted It was his Sharingan's doing, many faces flashed in his mind but only a few made him almost shed a tear at the death's door...

_**"Raikiri!"**_

***BOOOOOM***

The sound of thousands birds chipping and the murmured technique broke him out of his reminiscing, a look of shock flashed on his eyes for a second and a certain flashback almost made him chuckle if not for the situation, before he was sent backwards from the clashing of both jutsus.

Kakashi tilted his head upwards to see his long lost student in all his glory wearing his traditional black armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit, numerous plates constructing this armour, reminiscent of the Clan's War era, beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each armour. White bandages wrapped around his ankles followed by black sandals. What made his eyes widened was the sword resting on his waist, he heard bits of rumours about the clash between Orochimaru and Naruto, but, even to him, sounded a bit farfetched.

_The Kusanagi no Tsurugi._

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the broken form of his former teacher before returning his gaze to the man in front of him. Murderous ice blue eyes met black eyes, the latter having an emotion of disbelief crossing his face.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Jiraya, who quickly composed himself, smirked at the prospect of getting a bonus out of this mission.

"You finally came out of hiding, brat. It's time to come back home."

Naruto ignored Jiraya, though, his eyes darkened a bit, before looking over his shoulder, again.

"Go help the rest. I'll take care of him."

The commanding tone of his voice sent chills down their bodies, Kakashi only replied with a nod before vanishing towards his team's location. Naruto who had his eyes on Jiraya, again, pointed a single finger towards him, lightning sparks materialized on the tip of his indicator.

"Prepare yourself..." _**Raiton: Byakurai**_

**ZWAAP**

A single lightning current shoot out of his fingertip, It missed Jiraya's face for a few centimetres before It completely pierced three scorched threes behind the man who had his eyes widened in shock.

_T-too f-fast! I didn't even see it... And the power it held would undoubtedly kill me._

"This time... It will be different."

Jiraya's eyes would've popped out of shock, as he heard the voice behind his ears, if not for a single overpowered kick on his back that sent him many meters forward. The _Sannin_ used the momentum and flipped to balance his body to land correctly on the ground. He locked eyes with his pupil's son, trying to analyse what was happening.

_Pure speed, pure strength. What the hell._

His chest bulged, as he went through some hand-seals before he let loose a massive stream of flames from his mouth. He had to gain some time to come up with a plan, this Naruto was different from the one he knew. This one wasn't brash or the loudmouth he came to know. He held the eyes of whom has seen death before his very eyes. The eyes of a true shinobi.

_The very same eyes of the only man he has always feared..._

_Sanshōuo no Hanzō._

**"Katon: Karyūdan!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the technique, his mind instantly clicked on what this traitor was trying to do. But he wouldn't give none of that, instead, he was grateful that he could finally try _it_ in a real battle.

His hands formed a single hand-seal while inhaling a good amount of air, the massive accumulated amount of chakra was not missed by Jiraya. Naruto opened his mouth, breathing a _huge_ gust of wind, a tornado immediately took shape before It clashed with the stream of fire.

A look of surprise and fear crossed Jiraya's face as the tornado actually sent the fire stream backwards with the double amount of power, heat and speed. In contrast, Naruto was amused and marvelled at the technique he developed.

_**"Taiton: Tsumuji Otoshi"**__ (Typhoon Release: Tornado Drop)_

Jiraya immediately jumped out of the way, cursing his raging emotions, but the look of fear that wasn't lost on his face turned even more prominent as he saw Naruto moving his right hand towards him and not a second later, the tornado followed the physical and untold command without any restraints.

_He's controlling it?!_

The Sannin went through a few hand-seals, pushing a bit more chakra than the necessary before slamming his palms on the ground. A tall and thick wall of earth emerged from the ground, right in front of him. There was a booming sound as the ruthless typhoon clashed against the wall, Jiraya couldn't believe at the amount of chakra he wasted so the wall wouldn't collapse like It was nothing.

**"Doton: Doryūheki"**

He missed his enemy's smirk and the sound of clapping hands, fingers intertwined. _Fool._

_**Mokuton: Yanagi **__(Wood Release: Tree Columns)_

Wood beams erupted from the ground, reaching high into the sky, not a second later it sprouted and turned back down towards Jiraya who had his vision blocked by the wall.

Jiraya widened his eyes as he finally took notice of the hundred beams coming from his blind spot, he cursed himself as he realized his enemy's plan and for underestimating the brat who he had, up until now, see him as nothing but a nuisance and the loudmouth from the time they met.

_It's time to get serious._

A clone materialized on his side, both already going through some hand-seals, their chest noticeable bulged as the wood came close to him.

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu... **_**"Katon: Enmaku Reppū" **(Fire Release: Flame Screen Gale)

An huge flamming tornado came out of their mouths, It clashed against the wood beams and it didn't take too much time before It burned everything on Its way. The sheer heat of that technique was felt by Naruto who stopped his own jutsu after seeing that was useless trying to overcome those flames.

_It seems someone has been creating new techniques as well... Not bad._

A grin, no, a maniacal grin was now splitting his face. His blood was starting to pump at the chance of a good battle as he saw, although with some surprise, Jiraya's pose, his hands glowing and some features of his face already changing.

_Ooooh? It seems he can still use that mode even after the summons break up the contract with him._

Naruto could already feel the pressure in the atmosphere changing, foreign chakra sipping and flowing through Jiraya's chakra coils. Red lines and toad features now more prominent and visible on his face.

"Brat, the playtime is over. I'll teach you a bit of humility and just then I'll bring you back."

Naruto couldn't hide his glee anymore, he made a single hand-seal and with a grunt, an invisible force sent the dust and everything around him away, the pressure around the area was almost unbearable as Naruto's chakra spiked dramatically and his muscles tensed.

_**Kai!**_

Seals all over his body blinked a few times which didn't go unnoticed by Jiraya who had now his eyes narrowed, before It disappeared.

_He was wearing seals? And if what I saw was indeed correct, there was weight seals as well as chakra suppressions in the mist._

His now enhanced sensory ability took a glimpse of Naruto's chakra and instantly his body shivered involuntarily at the amount he could feel. Nevertheless he raised an eyebrow as four wood clones materialized out of the original body before vanishing towards a specific location. He could sense the four of them were standing in a square formation and before he knew it, a large barrier erupted around them, the red colour of it made him nod approvingly as he was considered by many, in Konoha, a seal master and even him wasn't able to use such high level of _Kekkai Fūinjutsu, _neitherless to say he was astounded that Naruto was able not just for using _Fūinjutsu _but that he could use at such level with just clones.

_**Shisekiyōjin**_

He was broken out of his awe as he heard his opponent speak,

"Hope you can follow my steps...

Jiraya's eyes widened at the speed, his body shifted to the side almost involuntarily, his _Sennin Mōdo _boosted his reaction and senses to the limit but he was impressed nevertheless. He brought his arm up as Naruto thrust his fist on Jiraya's direction and the latter had to grunt at the strength behind it. But not a second later, his arms were a blur as he was forced on defensive as a series of punches and kicks tried to overcome his guard.

_**...Dainamikku Akushyon"**_

Jiraya knew if he didn't break the rhythm of his actions, he would be overwhelmed, hisbpure strength was leaving his arms numb. As he avoided another fist, he stomped the ground with such force that It cracked all around him, It made Naruto lose his balance, giving Jiraya the opportunity he was waiting for, as he kneaded _Senjutsu and Katon chakra _on his lungs, his mouth cavity already filled with oil.

**"Jimenwari!" **(Earth Splitter)

Jiraya let loose the oil and at the same time It ignited, creating a massive flame point-blank range at Naruto, who had his eyes widened for a second at the fast and well executed techniques.

**"Katon: Dai Endan"**

Naruto didn't hesitate and immediately brought his arms in front of him, his fingers a blur of movement as he literally painted many seals with the use of his chakra on thin air, in less than a second. Just as the huge flame was about to engulf him, chakra-like vapour covered the flames, although with some strain, but effectively making it disappeared as a blue _Kanji_ that read _Fire Supression_ glowed in front of Naruto's hands, Jiraya had his eyes widened at the ability he only heard tales of, the special ability of Mito Uzumaki.

_**Fūka Hōin**_

"W-What?" Jiraya's face was one of disbelief, never in million years he thought he would see such ability, his pride as a Seal Master didn't believe he just saw this brat use it with such finesse as if It was a walk in the park.

"Pathetic. Letting your guard down for even a second while dancing..." _**Fūka Hōin: Kai!**_

The still glowing blue _Kanji _let loose the flames it just sealed as Naruto formed a single hand-seal, his cheeks bulging noticeably.

_**Fūton: Kami Oroshi**_

Jiraya, who was a few meters away after witnessing such prowess with Fūinjutsu, had his jaws on the ground. The sheer size of the flaming vortex, that would make even Madara proud, was something he wasn't expecting, well, he wasn't expecting Naruto using his own jutsu against him. He never knew _Fūka Hōin _could be used like that but he guessed It was because he needed a scroll and Naruto didn't.

**"Senpō...** Jiraya steeled his gaze, he went through many hand-seals, kneading a good chunk of his _Senjutsu_ chakra to his lunge before expelling a large amount of water from his mouth, It took shape of a dragon instantly as It roared to the skies before it lunged towards the vortex.

**...Suiton: Suishū Gorugon"**

Another booming sound as both techniques clashed against each other before a large amount of steam emerged from the clashing, engulfing the whole area inside the barrier in a thick mist.

_It's over... _Naruto used the insane amount of molecules around the area to cloak himself, the water vapour bended the light around him, erasing his presence, even to his opponent's enhanced sensories.

_**Mujin Meisai **__(Vapour Cloak)_

On the other side, Jiraya narrowed his eyes at the sudden disappearance of the chakra signature. Maybe the brat had used this chance to escape, he mused to himself but dismissed that thought in a second as he still could see bits of the red colour that was the barrier still standing.

He was broken out of his thoughts as multiple slashes, in a interval of a millisecond, met his body and then...

_Pain._

_**"Kusanagi no Ken: Setsuna Doku"**_

The voice behind him and the murmured technique left his eyes widened in shock despite the pain that he was feeling.

_Shit, Kusanagi is filled with poison._

And just as finished that train of thoughts, his body turned numb, poison started to flow through the multiple cuts his body suffered in the previous technique. If It wasn't for his enhanced boost and durability that the sage move gave him he would be undoubtedly dead.

He took notice of the barrier dispersing itself as the mist followed not a second later, he gazed over the figure still maintaining a safe distance, in front of him. He smirked, as he wasn't a _Sannin _for nothing. He used his remaining strength, kneading chakra on his right palm before slamming it on a scroll that he had _borrowed _from the toads, even though It was a one-time use he knew It was the right time, a plume of smoke engulfed his body to reappear at the location he had chosen in case he had to use it, not before snarling at the brat for giving him such a beating and humiliation.

"This is not over, remember that... **Gyaku Kuchiyose!"**

Jiraya missed the smirk that came over Naruto's features, he didn't even thought for a second why he had missed the chance to finish him off and just chalked it up to him being cocky, but that was all well. Naruto knew that the former _Gama Sennin_ had a few aces upon his sleeve, at least to escape. He was a renowned man for spying and escaping, so It was of no surprise that Naruto saw him use a scroll that he had immediately identified as a reversal technique from the seals visible to the naked eye.

He had telepathic ordered one of the wood clones that was holding the barrier to turn itself into a seed and plant itself on Jiraya. He would use this to make contact with the remaining people inside of the village. At first he had his mind focused on killing the nuisance that was Jiraya but then he remembered that he couldn't make direct contact with the persons he cared about that were still residing in Konoha. So, although he didn't hold back in beating the pervert, he still wanted for the _Sannin_ to escape without any suspicions.

His _**Sōshinki **__(Signal Seeds)_ that was mainly used for tracking his enemies would be the key to get everyone out of that hell hole.

_His personal plan was finally starting._

Naruto's sensors detected the group he had saved a few kilometres away, they had already finished their battle a few minutes ago. He knew that Kakashi, even if exhausted, would be too much for the squad that had followed them.

He took a few deep breaths as his chakra started to replenish on his own before heading towards where he felt them resting, he had a faraway look while running.

_The letter has a probably reached them by now... It's time for the wake up call, and for the world to know Uzushio's return is not just some laughable rumour._

Naruto didn't even notice the woefully quiet beast inside of him. _Kyūbi,_ who has been watching everything playing, could only sigh at the state of the world. He knew what was coming and the battles ahead of his host wouldn't be any less dangerous where every single second mattered. The news of a rising village that had already his history written in the Shinobi Books for their fame and prowess over many shinobi arts was a dangerous topic for the high-class ninjas all over the world. There was no doubt that many people would try to explore and use it for their own goals and greed, not to say there was still _Akatsuki _lurking around. Their mission of gathering the _Bijūs _was something that bothered him greatly. There was only one goal and result he could think of if they were sealing all of his kin into one 'object', and that was something that even he, the _Kyūbi,_ feared if they succeeded.

_**I guess It's time, Hagoromo-Jiji... He's ready.**_

**(AN: Seriously, how THE Kyuubi, or for that matter, the Bijūs, don't know the result of all of them being sealed into the Juubi's crust/statue whatever it is, is beyond me. Though there's many loop holes as the history goes on, we all love it the same at the end of the day, right?)**

**Kumogakure no Sato**

_** Raikage's Office**_

In the Raikage's office, the tall and muscled man gazed over the letter for what seems to be the hundredth time, reading every detail of it.

This was huge, he didn't know that they were already so far up ahead. He would've thought It would take a few years for this to happen.

He had already discussed the topic of the letter with his now-trusty council and everyone had agreed to what was being proposed in the scroll.

Ēi had no doubts that if the old council hadn't been dealt with after the revelation of some secret information when _Uzushiogakure's_ destruction that even he didn't know about and the mission given to Yugito recently, there would be a pandemonium but, at least, they were all in hell. The greedy bastards were easily on pair with _Konoha_.

The bulky man was very surprised when, at the time of Naruto's departure, Uzumaki Gensai had proposed him a partnership between _Kumogakure_ and _Uzushiogakure_. He had asked the million ryos question: _Why_.

Although Gensai showed the hatred he felt towards all the Great Nations except for _Suna_, he had explained him that during the years he lived nearby _Kumogakure_ that he started to lose the grudge he had against them. After discovering the council's plan behind the weak willed but powerhouse _Nidaime Raikage_, he knew It was a matter of time before he let loose the pure hatred towards _Kumo_. During the many years after his disappearance he had watched from afar, how _Kumo_ grew up from a greedy village to a humble and respectful one.

The _Jinchūriki's_ treatment helped in the matter, albeit the _Nibi's_ host was only after some time and even then, some of the old generation hated her with passion.

And now, the scroll he held in his hands... His answer, no, _Kaminari no Kuni & Kumogakure's_ answer would mark a very important and historic moment in the _Elemental Nations_.

His eyes landed on the title as he read it again...

"_Proposition for Alliance: **Reboryūshonzu**_... Hmm, The Revolutioners. Whoever named it has a bad taste. Hehe..."

**Haru no Kuni**

A letter with the same content was being read by none other than Koyuki Kazehana. Her eyes were widened in disbelief as a hopeful look came over them as she read the name who signed the letter.

_Uzumaki Gensai, Yondaime Uzukage._

But a single note under it left her paralyzed emotionally, no words came out of her mouth.

_P.S: The Haru no Kuni's Hero has been dying to talk with a certain princess._

After what seemed to be hours just standing there trying to process the words she just read, a blush crept on her face at the idea of finally being with the man that gave her hope again and helped her in getting her country back.

**Nami no Kuni**

The sound of a bottle breaking on the floor could be heard inside a modest house, footsteps of someone running towards the man who let the bottle fall could be heard followed by a female concerned voice.

"Father! What happened?"

Her father, Tazuna, was pale as if he just saw a ghost. She took notice of the letter that was on the table and immediately read it in a span of a minute. And just as she ended reading it, she too, was left in shock, specifically at the notes written in the end.

_P.S: Nami's Hero hopes to meet you again in the near future as he's our ambassador. He said that he missed a drunk geezer, a beautiful woman and wants to see how much the kid had grown over the years, whatever that meant._

Neitherless to say, there was many curses about _'damn brats_' and a blushing mess that was Tsunami after reading the 'beautiful woman' part. Though, there was one thing that both were thinking in common.

_He's back!_

The former, who had heard tales of _Uzushiogakure_ from his father and how _Nami_ was protected by the same village when they were still standing, couldn't help but shed a tear as a particular memory, or more specifically, a dreamof his father hit him.

_I hope one day that Uzushiogakure returns to his former glory. We were like brother and sister back then. It's really sad that a village full of energy got destroyed but I think, no, I know that one day they will be back. And It will be up to you to support them when the time comes. Make me proud, son._

"Dad... It's finally happening."

**Sunagakure no Sato**

_** Kazekage's Office**_

Gaara had a small smile on his lips as he read the contents of the scroll. His brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, were on his side reading it over his shoulder. Both with shocked and surprised looks, but not Gaara.

_Oh no._

He knew this was coming, well, not Uzushiogakure in particular. A surprising move that not even he could have guessed in million years, now that he knew.

_Uzumaki Naruto, you never cease to amaze me._

"Temari, get me the faster bird messenger we have available at the moment."

The monotone voice of her brother broke Temari out of her thoughts, she could only nod in agreement before she vanished from the office. Kankuro, who was still at Gaara's side couldn't help but open his mouth to add his cent.

"Man, that kid has style."

In the end of the letter, both of them read out loud the note written by Uzumaki Gensai.

_"'P.S: Hope with this alliance we can finally reunite the Nine with his longtime friend and kin, One, and his brother & sister again.'"_

"Indeed, he has."

_(Two days Later)_

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

In the top of the Uzukage's tower stood the same Uzukage, Uzumaki Gensai gazing over his people, everyone was standing proud and looking up to their Kage who had reunited them once again all those years ago, the fire in their hearts now burned brightly once again after It had been extinguished longtime ago.

The Uzukage had been waiting for his apprentice to arrive but it seemed that he would miss the show. Naruto had told him to take the announcement even if he wasn't present but as one of his Chūnin gave him the signal to start, in the corner of his purple eyes, on top of a building, there he stood, arms crossed over his chest with an impassive face, though, you couldn't miss the small smile on his lips and the proud look that he was trying but failing to hide, Uzumaki Naruto.

Behind him, stood what he could now deduce, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana and Kato Shizune. It seems his mission was a success.

He broke the eye's contact with Naruto, as he kneaded chakra into his lungs before a booming voice was heard all over the village.

**"As of now, we, Uzushiogakure, after so many hardships and sacrifices, is finally and officially back! Let's show the world why they should have confirmed that we were indeed dead, let's give them HELL!"**

In unison, every single human that was present noticed the emotions running through the speech, their blood pumped and the adrenaline coursing through their veins made everyone shout as the power of those thousands voices shook the entire village, the former _Konoha-nins_ were left in shock at the scene in front of them and neither of them missed Naruto's fist shaking in what they could tell, excitement.

**"UZUSHIO, UZUSHIO, UZUSHIO HOOORAY!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading my stories and hope to see some of ur reviews so I can try and make this story better with ur own ideas.**

**And Uzushio is back, what will happen next?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! There will be a bit of Sasuke screen time, I was going to write it on this chapter but couldn't find the place to put it eheh. I think It will be better when Orochi, him, Konoha and the others get the knowledge that the rumours were indeed true.**

**Did u enjoy the battle with Jiraya? It will not be their final battle, what would you change or what do you want to see when they battle in the next time? More Mokuton? A lil more beating?**

**Well, we'll see in the future.**

**See ya later, and be safe! Hope someone Rasenshurikens this f*cking virus away soon.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. 06 - Uzushio's Return

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter!**

**Again, hope u're well and that your families and friends are healthy and safe.**

**################# REVIEWS ZONE ###################**

**Fanreader26:** Well, I don't agree with that. I think they should know that since Hagoromo would, undoubtedly, tell them about their origins. Well, at least, in this story, they do. Also, don't worry, Naruto will have his share of fights during the story since I like to write battle scenes.

**Striker - Master Of Hearts:** Ugh, I kinda wished I had remember to do that. No worries though, there will be more fights between them.

**anarion87**** / ****thor94**** / ****biginferno:** Glad to know you guys appreciated the chapter. That wasn't the lost battle between them. There will be more known characters joining Uzu, there's a hint in this chapter of whom.

**Cdesousa5:**Thank you, bro. And you'll have to wait and see :))

**TigrezzTail:** Yeah, It was something I thought while I was writing the battle scene and the best way to end it. Though, I could've made Jiraya loose a limb, too bad. There's always the next time ahah.

**PraetorXyn:** Yes, he has learnt Senjutsu already. It will be its debut, next chapter. Don't worry as there will be more battles where he'll have the chance to show his power.

**dbtiger63:** I'm the one who's thankful as ure wasting ur time reading my stories. Glad you liked it!

**XLR8wuzhere:** Well, in my opinion, It's not _bad_ per say, but she won't be. When I get to finish one of my three stories (It will take some time though), I'll probably be writing a NarutoxTsunade pairing during Sannin's era. Boy, just thinking about them beating Hanzō and then the latter offering Salamander's contract before his impending death, gives me chills ahaha. (It was just a random idea I had right now xD)

**Guest:** I normally don't reply to guest's reviews but well... Thank you very much for ur support. Hope whoever you are keeps reading it.

**Gammagyro:** I'll see what I can do about Yakumo in the future. Jiraya will be fully healed thanks to Tsunade since thanks to Danzō, she can't refuse, don't look too much into it as It was not their last fight. Minato, in this story, will be partly the antagonist even if he will not come to the scene until later. About Naruto's abilities, for now, It's enough as he's currently _very_ strong and there will be a cliffhanger towards the end about another power-up. Thanks for ur support :)

**marquis shax:** I know that even if It's not really well explained in the anime/manga. There are a lot of fandom theories but none proven even if somehow they make sense.

**lara5170:** Thank you and hope u enjoy this chapter as well!

**deathdragon20:** I'll eventually write a NarutoxTsunade, though I want to finish at least one of my stories before I start another one.

**##############################**

**And that's it for reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well. There's not too much action because I had to make some progress. Like you, I like to read battle scenes but a story is not just about fights and Naruto kicking ass even if this is not a story to take seriously ahah.**

**ENJOY! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**The Banishment's Wrath**

**Chapter 6: Uzushio's Return**

* * *

It was official.

Uzushiogakure has returned.

News of it has spread like wildfire. Not surprisingly, It took everyone by surprise as none of the other Nation's spy network had hinted for their possible return, yes, there were rumours but they seemed farfetched as the only proof was the sight of some movements between _Nami no Kuni _and _Uzu no Kuni_ but that was all. Every single spy they had sent to retrieve some or any type of information, eventually, met a dead end as no one was capable of overcome the wild whirlpools which, they noted, was way more aggressive.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

_**Council Chambers**_

Silence filled the room.

Both civilian and shinobi sides were thinking about the confirmation of some inconceivable rumours they have been hearing for a while, they didn't think It was worth the trouble as, by now, everyone knew about the fate of Uzushiogakure during the _Dainiji Ninkai Taisen _(Second Shinobi World War).

What many didn't know, was that _Konoha _had a hand, a big hand, in their destruction.

Tsunade, who portrayed a stoic face during Danzō's explanation, was the first to address the council. The civilian side were, by now, used to the _new _Tsunade. A veteran _Kunoichi_, who, since long, had snapped and didn't care about anyone's opinion, everything she said was an order and whoever went against it was executed... Plain and simple.

The Shinobi side, however, was a different matter.

Each Clan Head had their own thoughts, some saw it as the logical way to guide Konoha to a higher level, like Shibi Aburame. Others could see underneath the underneath and, somehow, they knew their Kage was being manipulated by someone. Nara Shikaku and his son had many sleepless nights trying to solve this enigma but It was just frustrating that they didn't have all the pieces on the board to solve it. But, their suspicions were towards the _Shinobi no Yami._

The fact that Tsunade had his _ROOT _reinstated was the key factor to their suspicions.

It's been almost two weeks since Kakashi, Kurenai, Hana and Shizune went on a mission and were yet to arrive. This was troubling and Tsume, who was known for her impatience, had a limit but still, they had to give it to her for keeping a leveled head. Though, Shikaku, more than Shikamaru, thought there was more into it. The Nara Head had this feeling she was hiding something... But It was just too troublesome to ask.

"... and so, I'm sending a team to travel to _Uzushiogakure_ and open negotiations for an alliance with them. They were our cousins before their destruction and I hope we can have our long-lost allies back and help each other in this time of need."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes hearing this bit of information. He wasn't a fool, his mind had already put some pieces together and knew It wasn't going to be that easy. Why, you ask.

_'Because, they didn't ask their 'oh-so-called cousins' to help them rebuild the village.'_

Which got him into thinking, why haven't they or whoever was leading their construction, asked for Konoha's help in the matter? The Uzumakis were a bunch of goofballs, they have always put their family first and their alliance, due to the marriage between Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito, was something that they held in high regards. Maybe It was because Konoha had went against their own views and was now a shell of her former self. Or It could be because they were tight in financial terms following the loss of the majority of their allies just a month later after the banishment of-

At that moment, Shikaku's eyes widened in shock.

_'Naruto... UZUMAKI'_

The Uzumaki Clan were insanely loyal to their respective village, but that immediately came into an halt when it came to their own family and ideology. One of their own being banished by their supposed allies or cousins would be practically treason or betrayal, and one thing that they didn't stand was being betrayed. One would want an Uzumaki as their ally, but if someone went against their views It would be catastrophic, and to add more fuel to the fire...

_They had banished the son of the heiress... their rightful heir._

It didn't take long for Shikaku to put everything together. This wasn't a trip for a supposed alliance, this was a trap. Whoever was working behind the scenes wanted something from _Uzushiogakure_. Something they weren't able to get when they were allies. Something that _Uzushio_ had probably refused to give...

_And when someone doesn't get what they want..._

They...

"I'll discuss with the Elders what team will be travelling and negotiate with them. You're dismissed..."

Shikaku's body was frozen in place for a few seconds as the whole council bar the Hokage and the Elders stood up to leave the chambers. His mind went blank as realization hit him like a _**Nikudan Sensha**_, point blank range, from his teammate, Akimichi Chōza. In his subconscious, a Chibi-Shikaku grunted _'Checkmate'._

_'Konoha betrayed Uzushio.'_

* * *

**Otogakure no Sato**

_**Underground**_

Since the battle between him and the Kyūbi's brat, Orochimaru spent most of the time cursing the _Jinchūriki _for whatever he was worth-

_'Curse you blonde brat. It wasn't enough that that Minato-brat had everything I could only wish for and now his stupid son is following his steps and more.'_

Oh, here we go again.

The Uzumaki brat had showed a level of potential he has never seen in his whole life. It dwarfed Sasuke's. Even if his little Uchiha had a good amount of raw talent due to his blood, It paled in comparison.

Though, a part of him still believed Sasuke was stronger than Naruto. The only thing that irked him was the fact that Kabuto and the former Konoha's Genin had heard his runts when he arrived in a condition similar to that when Hanzō had beat him and his teammates like a rag doll.

It infuriated him.

More so when the damn Uchiha had made cocky remarks saying that It was impossible for the oh-so-called Dobe to be that strong, that the Sannin was weaker than he thought, and that he would, eventually, go after the blond to serve his life's purpose: Give him the power that only was he worth of.

_The Mangekyō Sharingan._

The fool didn't even acknowledge the fact that Naruto possessed the famous _Mokuton_ _Kekkei Genkai _**(AN: again, they think It's a bloodline)** or that he acquired skills beyond belief in a span of three-years, like his _Suiton, Fūinjutsu_ and if he was correct, a raw and unseen talent for the _Raiton _affinity.

Thinking a bit about Sasuke's training, he frowned. The fool was too arrogant for his own good and the worst thing was that the Sannin didn't think he had the power to back it up. At the moment, Sasuke was only able to give him a decent challenge and he wasn't even used to the new body he had transferred to.

The news Kabuto brought him about _Uzushiogakure_ was something he didn't expected as well. He mused to himself about the possibility to acquire their knowledge on _Fūinjutsu _and _Kenjutsu, _that would be interesting.

He could use those two to get inside and if his hunch about the Kyūbi's brat whereabouts were right, maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Kabuto, bring me the Sound Four, Karin, Sasuke and... Kimimaro." **(Another AN: Yes, Kimimaro is alive. I hope many of you like him because he will be someone that will have a role in this story. Idk why they killed him off so soon, in the cannon, thus ending Kaguya's clan line.)**

Orochimaru didn't even see if his right-hand man had acknowledged his order, his mind was already racing through plans to get some of the precious, dangerous and powerful _Uzumaki's Hijutsus._

Karin and Tayuya, unbeknownst to them, they had Uzumaki's blood running in their veins. Karin more than the _Genjutsu's specialist _but the latter's purpose, along with the rest of the Sound Four, was only to protect the medic red-head to access their vaults, though, he wouldn't tell her why It had to be specifically her. Oh no. The Sannin didn't expect Karin or the others to betray him but It was better to be safe than sorry.

The plan was simple but effective. They wouldn't be suspicious about the sudden appearance of two Uzumakis. Both girls would explain that they heard the recent news of _their_ home being rebuilt to its full glory again and that they didn't waste any time in coming back to _their _family.

They wouldn't suspect a thing due to their family's _foolish_ ideology.

Being a extremely good sensor, Karin would be able to fool the praying eyes that would be watching them in the shadows, in case they suspected anything, and as soon as they lost them, she would reverse summon the rest of the Sound Four, Kimimaro and Sasuke.

While they hide in the shadows, Tayuya would look out for their knowledge and any type of jutsus while Karin would, hopefully, locate Naruto for Sasuke and Kimimaro to take him down and retrieve his body for experiment.

Due to the village being recently formed, _the_ _Uzukage_, who was yet to reveal himself, was most likely busy with all the paperwork that comes with ascension of any village, he, himself, had cursed those damn documents that seemed to randomly and somehow appear on his office located in the underground.

Simple, but effective.

* * *

**Iwagakure no Sato**

_**Tsuchikage's Office**_

Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, _Sandaime Tsuchikage, _was widely known for being a stubborn old man. That, and his _Kekkei Tōta, Jinton._.. and for hating _Yondaime Hokage _with all his might.

Though, he wasn't a man known for showing any, not even a slightest, amount of fear.

That's why, at that moment, his granddaughter, Kurotuchi and his personal bodyguard, Akatsuchi, were slightly apprehended seeing the rare show of emotions, specifically, the pale expression of their Kage's.

"T-this can't be...!"

Known for her impatience and cocky remarks, Kurotsuchi stomped the floor with her foot, gazing over the old fool.

"What's up oji-san? You finally snapping?"

Akatsuchi was about to scold the Tsuchikage's granddaughter even if he too, was curious about what could get the old man so riled up, though, he had a vague idea, but before he could give her a warning, the _Iwagakure's_ leader spoke, everyone could detect the fear in his voice from miles away.

"I... We... Call for an emergency council meeting right this instant! I don't care what they're doing, if they aren't in our chambers in 30 minutes, I'll make all of them disappear in the next second! Go!"

Akatsuchi immediately nodded as his body was reduced to dust the moment his leader finished relaying the orders. Kurotsuchi was about to make another reply but the hard gaze her grandfather gave her stopped whatever she was going to say. It actually scared her seeing the old man like that. She just exited the room and would wait for an explanation later on.

In the office, however, Ōnoki had his old mind racing through the significance of this news. It was a dangerous topic. He was sure that the small portion of the army that survived _Uzushio's _destruction reported no Uzumakis alive. Though, later on, everyone heard about Uzumaki Kushina who became a renowned _Kenjutsu _and _Fūinjutsu_ user all over the world, arguably the strongest _Kunoichi_ to ever set a foot on the Elemental Nations.

So, It could be possible that another Uzumaki had survived... _but who?_

Someone who would be able to not just rebuild it, but succeed in keeping it in secret from everyone. This was troubling. The only possible way was to renovate the barriers all around the island to keep everyone away from trying to surpass the strong whirlpools and find the vault.

During its destruction, no one was able to enter the supposed _Uzukage's _tower and many villages had tried but failed bypass the seals when suddenly after some years, the whirlpools that surrounded the island became more wild and by then, everyone thought that its former barriers or some type of failsafe just reactivated thus they stopped trying to acquire their knowledge.

_But It seems It was the work from an Uzumaki who actually survived the invasion._

And if that was indeed true, the man or woman who was leading the village probably held a massive grudge all over the nations. Though, It came as a surprise when he read reports about the alliance with _Kumogakure_ as they too, participated in their demise, which doubled the amount of threat they were.

_'Maybe that fool old war-hawk could provide the code to break the seals again... What to do... What to do...'_

* * *

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

_**Random Training Grounds**_

Two figures were standing in the clearing, both analysing one another. The boy on the left has spiky blonde hair, some red streaks were visible on it, two bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing his traditional black armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit, numerous plates constructing this armour, reminiscent of the Clan's War era, beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each armour. White bandages wrapped around his ankles followed by black sandals. _Kusanagi _safely secured on the right side of his waist. On his left side, a mask was firmly stuck there. He had an impassive face while looking towards the man in front of him.

Said man has spiky silver hair, a mask covering everything from below his nose. He was wearing a dark-red flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. Fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. His _hitaiate _with the insignia of _Uzushiogakure _embedded on it_, _normally covering his left eye, was now tilted upwards showing his implanted _3 tomoe'd Sharingan._ He had a lazy expression on his face, though, the younger boy could easily tell how his muscles were tense.

Both were wearing a piece of fabric in common, though, in different colours, a black armband on Kakashi's and dark-red on Naruto's left bicep. Naruto's had a _Kanji _that read _**Hydra,**_ visible to the naked eye, the other had a _Kanji _for _**Shugosha**_.

The ranking system implemented by the current _Uzukage,_ Uzumaki Gensai... he used the knowledge he had over mythological beings or _Sea Monsters_ and named them accordingly;

_**Akuma no Kujira**__ (Devil Whale_ _Unit):_ The group that specializes on trap making. The explosion corps.

_**Kurāken Tan'i **__(Kraken_ _Unit):_The barrier unit. This group is responsible for the safekeeping of their village. A person of this unit, through the many uses the barrier has, will check out whoever bypasses the seals protecting the island, from his intentions to his or her chakra and then see if It matches with any of their villagers. This process is done unknowingly as soon as a person crosses any of the hidden seals all over the ocean surrounding _Uzushio._

_**Nereido Tan'i **__(Sea Nymphs Unit):_ The Seduction corps.

_**Mōjin Tan'i **__(Shark Unit):_ The Medical corps.

_**Sukyūra Tan'i **__(Scylla Unit):_ The Assault unit.

_**Kyodaina Hebi **__(Midgard Serpent Unit):_ The Tracker unit.

_**Umibōzu Tan'I **(Sea Priests Unit):_Intelligence and Torture corps.

_**Uzu Go no Shugosha**__ (Five Whirlpool Guardians):_ Known to house the five strongest _Shinobis _of the village that only answered to the _Uzukage _or their commander.

... and a few others.

There was no _Chūnin _or_ Joūnin _rank. As soon as a Genin gets promoted, said person goes through a test to see which area he or she specializes.

Inside those respective units, there are several other ranks ranging from novice to captain. Each person that gets to join a specific corps are given 1-year to adapt, train and learn from the seniors and as soon as that year ends, he/she is tested on his/her specialization and if failed, they will be demoted to the reserves. Said reserves will only be called in case a squad is missing a person, meanwhile that person will be given jobs such as guard the gates, patrolling inside the village etc.

With this system, the mortality rate was very low. It was easy to organize a squad in case of need. The fact that It requires a certain level of skill to pass the test after a year, It made everyone relieved that they could count on whoever they were to be partnered with.

All of those factions answered to the _Uzukage_ and to their _Commander._..

The _**Hydra.**_

Whoever gets into Hydra position was or would be, to many, the strongest _Shinobi _in the village. Some said that whoever gets to the _Hydra_ position will most likely be the successor to the current _Uzukage._

Said person wears the _distinctive dark-red armband _and a _mask which had a design of multi-headed dragon-like beast._

It was the blond-haired who finally broke the silence that had extended for a few minutes. Though, the flat tone almost sent a shiver to Kakashi's spine.

"We didn't have much time to talk since I retrieved you all, and with everything going on It was literally impossible. Guess It was to be expected that you would join the _5 Guardians_ _of Uzu..._ Though, I'm surprised you actually accepted Gensai-sensei's offer to join the group since they are a very busy group..."

Kakashi gave his former student an eye-smile. Honestly, even he was surprised with himself when he accepted the proposition without any hesitation but after a while he shook it off to wanting to help his little cute student's future goals. He spoke his thoughts.

"Hmm, I guess so. I've been training pretty hard myself during the last few years. But-

Here, the _Ninken _summoner grabbed his precious orange book out of his kunai-pouch as another eye-smile appeared on his face, a serie a few giggles instantly followed his next statement.

...-Old habits, die hard."

Naruto sweatdropped at the familiar antics. Though, the next second his gaze hardened and the way he said the next few words actually sent a few chills down Kakashi's spine this time.

"Hope you ready for wasting my time all those years ago..."

_**"Mokuton..."**_ Naruto clapped his hands in a praying-like motion, Kakashi was immediately put on guard as the pressure in the atmosphere became suddenly too heavy. He still couldn't believe that his sensei's son had improved this much in just few years. _**"...Jukai Kōutan!"**_

The ground beneath them trembled and without any warnings thousands of massive tree trunks exploded from it. The sheer number and density of the trees made Kakashi sweatdrop...

_'Maa ma, isn't that a bit too much for a simple spar?'_

* * *

**Amegakure no Sato**

_**Tower**_

Konan is a woman that could easily read a person's emotions through their body language, she had mastered that art.

At the moment, she was hearing the real leader of the _Akatsuki _reporting his findings, but It was the news of the return of _Uzushiogakure _that made the beautiful _Ame no Tenshi_ narrow her eyes at the death body of her former teammate and friend, Yahiko.

The orange haired was slowly moving towards somewhere while hearing what _Tobi_ found and as soon as the word _Uzushiogakure _left his mouth, his body froze. It wasn't a natural body's reaction as all Six Path's bodies didn't show any type of emotions since they were already dead. It was the fact that the real body, Nagato, who was hiding at the top of the highest building in _Ame_, stopped giving any type of commands. It was only for a second and he doubted the oh-so-called Uchiha Madara saw it since he had his eye somewhere else but his blue-haired long time friend noticed...

They were snapped out of their thoughts as the founder of the Uchiha Clan, spoke. "It's going to be a pain in the ass. I guess It's time to show up myself since Sasori died a few months ago. We are way behind the schedule, by this time we should already have the first two _Bijūs_ sealed... we only succeeded in sealing the _Ichibi._ Send Deidara along with myself to capture _Sanbi_, Zetsu reported that It's about to reform somewhere between _Uzu _and _Mizu_ _no Kuni._"

It was Nagato's companion who immediately replied. "What about _Uzushio?_ _Uzu no Kuni _is part of their territory..."

"Don't worry about them, the other nations except _Kumogakure_ will be making them busy enough for us to travel through their borders without worry."

Pein was quiet the whole time while hearing the man plotting against _Sanbi_ and the remaining _Bijūs._ Right now he had his mind on the newly reformed village. It was an expected reaction since he, too, was an Uzumaki.

During the time Yahiko was alive, one of his dreams, he had vowed to himself, was to rebuild his in ancestor's home, though, that dream went downhill or was basically forgotten when _the accident _where he killed his bestfriend happened.

He had to think about this before making any rash decisions.

"Hai Madara. I'll give the instructions in the next _Akatsuki's _meeting"

Madara looked over the orange-haired body for a few seconds before grunting Uchiha-like. With a joyful voice, he waved his hand to his _comrades _as the air around him distorted and slowly engulfed his body.

"Tobi will see you next time. Bye bye~"

* * *

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

_**Training Grounds**_

Inside of a newly-formed forest you could hear metal clashing on metal. Two blurs once again met on top of one of the thousands branches clashing their respective _Swords._ Kakashi's was smaller but not less dangerous, _the Hakkō Chakkura Tō._ The white blur clashed against the black blur of the _Kaminoikari_.

_**Denkōu Nagashi **__(Lightning Stream)_

Kakashi flinched as his body was engulfed in a stream of electricity unleashed from his opponent's nodachi. He would be badly injured if It wasn't for his main affinity being _Raiton._

Naruto used his unoccupied left hand to deliver a palm thrust on his former Sensei's chest that sent him flying back. He release a few breaths before gazing over the torn and bloody form of the White Fang's son.

He immediately tensed as Kakashi's hand was engulfed in lightning before he launched it in the form of a hound, the Uzumaki member raised an eyebrow at the impressive speed and the cord of lightning that connected the hound to Kakashi's hand.

_'Oh? It seems he's able to control it, so I can't dodge. Then...'_

**"Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga" **_(Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang)_

It howled to the skies as It got closer to Naruto, who by now had gathered a good chunk of his chakra into his left hand, a small whirlwind-like ball immediately took shape before, he too, lunged it forward in even higher speeds.

_**Fūton: Rasen Kaze Mari **__(Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball)_

The effects were instantaneous. As soon as the whirlwind ball met the lightning beast, It completely annihilated the hound before It kept going towards Kakashi, who had his Sharingan eye widened in shock.

_'I-Impossible... I can't dodge it...'_

His Sharingan was spinning wildly and soon started to take a shape into a new form or pattern...

**"Kamui!"**

Naruto's ice blue eyes widened in shock as the space/air around his technique distorted and soon sucked his _jutsu _to god-knows-where. He took notice of the new pattern of the former _Konoha's Jounin_.

_'Just like during Gaara's rescue... So that's the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Truly frightening.'_

Naruto noticed his former Sensei breathing became very heavy and immediately came to the conclusion that since he hadn't Uchiha's blood running through him, It must take a huge toll on his reserves. He idly noticed the similarities of this technique over the one that called himself Uchiha Madara used. Maybe It was a technique that comes with the Mangekyō. Maybe he could ask some Uchiha...- Naruto shook his head, there were no Uchihas alive, well, no power-hungry Uchihas at least.

The blond-haired watched as Kakashi ate a chakra and blood pill and had to grimace as when their battle was over, his senior would probably resting for a whole week thanks to the secondary effects of eating those pills.

_'Well, he deserves it.'_

* * *

**Sunagakure no Sato**

_**Kazekage's Office**_

Gaara released a sigh of frustration.

Since his rescue, the council has been nagging him over the alliance with _Konohagakure._ They were scared that two mans were able to penetrate their defenses and kidnap the _Kazekage_ and so, they were demanding for an alliance, at least, with one of the Five Great Nations.

They regretted the fact that they had strained the peace treaty they had signed after the _Chūnin Exam's invasion_ because of a single boy, Uzumaki Naruto, and now, in their opinion, were paying the price.

It was understandable, in Gaara's opinion, but the fact that they wanted the oh-so-called almighty _Konoha_ as an ally left him a bad taste in his mouth. After he refused and that there were another options such as the new _Kirigakure _or this new reformed _Uzushiogakure_, the problem with the latter was that It wasn't considered _One of the Five_, many of the councillors started to think twice when they voted on the former _Ichibi's Jinchūriki _to be the _Godaime Kazekage_.

Needless to say, there was a division between those who wanted a new _Kage_ and the minority part that wanted to still serve under and had their beliefs on the current _Kazekage._

Gaara and Temari, the latter being one of his bodyguards or assistants, were slightly anxious as they were still at young age and the idea of _Sunagakure, _their home, turn into a bloodbath scenario shook them to the very core.

What they didn't know was that that thought was about to turn into a reality as two figures, in the western part of _Sunagakure_, gazed over their army. In the shadows stood a few squads with a blank mask with a _Kanji _for _Ne _engraved on it.

"It's time to get our beloved village, once again, on pair with the other Nations. We will not stand for being considered _'the weakest of the 5' _anymore_._ **WE WILL MAKE OUR ANCESTORS PROUD, TODAY!"**

The figure, standing on side of the man who just made the motivational speech, gazed over the cheering crowd before locking eyes with the man once again.

"Did someone write out that speech for you? No one takes you to be that kind of person, **Baki-sensei."**

The now revealed Baki, _Sunagakure's Jounin_, looked over the proud form of his student on his side before letting a small smirk grace his lips as he replied.

"A ninja must see through deception, am I right... **Kankurō?"**

The older brother of the current _Kazekage_ crossed his arms while letting out a grunt as he turned his eyes, once again, to their army.

"Hn, I guess so..."

* * *

_**Back to...**_

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

"Your strength overall has improved, not bad."

Kakashi eye-smiled at the appraise his-now superior gave him before letting the unconsciousness claim him.

Naruto huffed in boredom. He kinda expected for his former Sensei to give him more of a challenge. He was actually surprised that he was able to keep going for that long before finally fainting because of chakra and physical exhaustion.

Sending a clone to pick up the former _Jounin_ and carry him to the hospital, he decided to take a trip around the village since he had nothing else to do.

The teenager could never stop himself to be marvelled everytime his eyes landed on the eccentric buildings and the cheerful population of _Uzushiogakure._ It was many times better than the likes of _Konoha_ for sure. While walking around the village, childs and teens to grown-ups to retired Shinobis or Civilians alike bowed to him. His armband around his left bicep stood proudly to the display of the population. Though, you could see from the many eyes that landed on his figure that they weren't bowing for fear but awe, respect and mainly, proud that they were being protected by one of their own.

Sometimes many childrens grew up a backbone and asked for an autograph, which Naruto gladly accepted while giving a few advices to the hopefuls-to-be-shinobis.

They expressed their gratitude and dream to, one day, be strong and cool like him. Naruto couldn't help himself but smile at the future prospects and being their role model. He made sure to always warn them that the Shinobi World wasn't a playground and that It was much darker than It seems... but, if they had anyone worthy to protect, they would be, undoubtedly, stronger and perhaps, one day, stronger than him.

Although, even if the childs weren't able to read underneath the underneath that weird, in their opinion, concept or cryptic words, the adults all around them could only nod in approval and proud that this young man was so protective over their future generation.

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks as a familiar voice he hasn't heard for a few days already, spoke to him.

_**"Naruto, It's time."**_

He gave an hesitant unconscious nod before he vanished from the spot he was standing, towards _Uzukage's_ tower.

* * *

**Kirigakure no Sato**

_**Mizukage's Office**_

Mei Terumi, the new Godaime Mizukage, stood behind her desk reading the reports and the confirmation of some rumours going around for some time.

She had read the documents only to the eye of the Mizukage about the destruction of _Uzushiogakure_. Neitherless to say, she was baffled at the stupidity of the _Nidaime Mizukage_ at that time, though, the part that consisted of her _Kage's_ mind saw the real reason and the need behind the invasion. Kiri at that specific time didn't exactly have a good military power, compared to, for example, _Iwagakure_, and there were rumours that _Uzushio_ would replace _Kiri_ in the food's chain.

The gorgeous auburn-haired let out an unlady-like grunt, this could be catastrophic if the current leader of _Uzushio_ knew everything about the invasion. He would probably hold a grudge over her village.

Maybe she could send a scroll to ask for a meeting between them and resolve the matter without shedding any blood. She had had enough of it, the civil war ended recently and the busty woman didn't plan to enter another war so soon.

"Ao, call the fastest bird we have available if you would."

The _Byakugan's_ wielder, not that many knew, looked over his leader trying to decipher why would she need that. Though as soon as he saw a _sickly_ smile grow on her features, he immediately vanished from the office before he could anger her, knowing already what would follow.

Thanks to that, he totally missed the Mizukage's smirk.

_'He's learning.'_

* * *

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

_**Sacred Location - Kami no Umi **(Divine Seas)_

Naruto sat in a cross-legged position in the white floor, could he call it floor?

All around him was basically and literally white. It was like a void but instead of black, It was white. It was a weird scenario for the Uzumaki member who stiffened slightly as he felt the sudden presence of his master.

"Gaki...-

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, getting a smile of amusement out of Gensai...

-... This is a sacred place that our ancestors used to relax and have access to their _inner spirit_ so they could be... Hm, how would you say... _Be one with them_. Everyone has hatred within their hearts, what many don't know is that that inner spirit is boosted with those negative emotions. And so, our ancestors created this place, with the help of thousands of seals, to have access, confront and finally become... _complete_."

Naruto already knew that after reading the private _Uzu's_ library that only a few had access but he felt that his sensei wanted to show how proud he was of their heritage. Since he had the _Kyūbi_ sealed inside of him, his hatred, jealously and few other negative emotions were transferred to the beast instead of his inner spirit. One could say that instead of having an inner spirit, he had an inner demon.

_**(AN: There will be no 'Yami' Naruto, even if I kinda liked the idea though I'm the opinion of that Naruto should've changed his attitude when they became one. Now that I remember, didn't he proclaim that he would be 'cooler' than his father? Lol... Guess what, bitch)**_

As soon as his Sensei stopped runting about the awesomeness of the Uzumakis and how they once sealed the whole ocean... How the hell did It come to that, he didn't know... He focused. His eyes closed as he started to inhale and exhale evenly.

* * *

_**Mindscape**_

Over the years, Naruto had changed the scenario from the degrading sewer to a huge forest and an artificial sun washing over the clearing.

Naruto opened his dark-blue eyes, immediately locking onto the pair of slitted red-eyes. He was about to speak, but the humongous fox in front of him cut him off.

**"This is your final test, hope you remember our deal... Fail, and I'll take over your body though, you don't need to worry as I'll fulfill your goals first before settling down. Pass, and you'll be able to use my chakra on a whole new level."**

The blond-haired gazed over his companion since he was born for a few seconds. Steeling his resolve, he took a few steps forward before he finally came to a stop as a paper that had a _Kanji_ for _Seal_ embedded on it stood proudly attached to a stone wall. That same wall was basically to put a limitation to the space that _Kyūbi_ could travel, he had tried to remove or shape it into something like a necklace but that stupid thing had as its purpose to stop the demon in case It wanted to reach its host.

For the first time, Naruto placed his hand over the seal and slowly started to remove said seal. It was only by halfway that suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, the pressure forced him to let the paper go before he was thrusted backwards in a rude manner.

The sound of footsteps approaching met his hears and he immediately locked eyes with the person that just stopped him from doing whatever he was about to do, wanting to pummel, whoever the person was, to the ground.

_Blue eyes met dark-blue eyes._

The former had a scowl on his face, the latter's face soon, too, contorted into a murderous scowl.

"It seems I'll finally have the opportunity to set you on the right path..."

Dark-blue eyes started to give off sparks of electricity as he heard those words coming out of the mouth of the person that once in the past was his idol. Naruto was about to give his own remark as his body was already trembling in rage, but was cut off...

_**"YONDAIME!"**_

A loud demonic voice shook the whole mindscape though the blond-haired adult didn't give it any attention and a second later he blurred through many hand-seals before slamming a hand on the ground, a large array of seals appeared visible to the naked eye...

_**"Inton: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Yin Release: Summoning Technique)"**_

_Kyūbi_ halted in his rage moment as his eyes widened in shock at this new feeling that washed over him... It felt so familiar, It was just like...

_**'Oh no, It can't be...'**_

A huge plume of smoke engulfed a good chunk of the clearing, Naruto was sent back from the sheer pressure of it before a loud roaring made him look upwards and soon his eyes widened in shock and fear as in front of him stood...

**ROOOOOOAAAR**

Dark burnt-orange, almost brown-coloured, Nine tails swirling dangerously on the back of a huge fox. Slitted red eyes looking down on the wide-eyed Naruto, a menacing grin came over its features as Namikaze Minato, that was on the top of beast's head, spoke...

_"After this is over, you'll be serving Konoha."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** And done.**

** Who expected that? It was actually an idea that hit me while I was thinking if I should had have Minato appear or not. What do you think? At least It was never done... I think.**

** I know that the Minato that appeared in the Pein's arc was supposedly just an imprint of him. But guess what, this is fanfiction so It could just be another thing completely different :))**

** Thank you for reading, seeya next time!**

** Be safe, peace!**

**Edit: I was editing this chapter to try and look up for mistakes but something as just come up and I had to stop, so sorry about that. I'll correct whatever mistakes there are later. See ya.**


	7. 07 - Encounters & Bone's Resolve Part1

**Hello and Welcome to my Naruto Banished's new chapter!**

**Hope you all have been good and safe!**

**############# REVIEWS ZONE ###############**

**Ichiro7545: **There we go brother, hope you enjoy my double-cliff at the end ahah! See u soon!

**AnimeIsLife0407: **Thanks for your words, bro. Also thanks for correcting me, you'll notice that during this chapter that I remembered your words :)

**Davidlhson: **All in due time, my friend :)

**Gammagyro: **That's a lot of questions my man ahah, we shall see!

**TigrezzTail: **Thank you for being interested in my story! About your thoughts, we shall see!

**Percy Jackson7: **Thank you, I've read a fiction that I'm not remembering right now, although short It was amazing how the author included the seals as battle-oriented. Hope I keep u interested in my story! :)

**kuichigo: **Sorry for the wait, here we go! :)

**Po1: **Damn, I knew I was wording it wrong ahah, thank you for correcting me. As soon as I get enough time, I'll correct them right away. Hope u continue to read my stories, thanks!

**dbtiger63: **Thank you for your all-time support! Hope u enjoy this one!

**deathdragon2.0: **It's kinda easy, actually. I just think of a proper name I want and put it on google translator, although It might actually be wrong in japonese's actual language, It's the thought which counts.

**###########################**

**And that's it for reviews, I'll try to answer more on the next chapter.**

**As I told you before, I don't want to write while I'm not feeling into it, I think It would be wrong and the writing would lose its quality. I felt good on these last few days and so got it done!**

**Hope you enjoy, don't forget to write a review of your thoughts as as you can see, I always try to answer your criticism/negative/positive comments.**

* * *

**The Banished's Wrath**

**Chapter 07: Encounters and Bone's Resolve, Part 1**

* * *

**Mindscape**

_"After this is all over, you'll be serving Konoha."_

Those words kept replaying itself in his mind...

_"... you'll be serving Konoha."_

"Serving..." It was a mere whisper, but everyone present was still able to hear it. Whisps of chakra started to leak out of his pores, circulating his form, his face was completed shadowed by his hair.

**"Konoha?" **The blond-haired lifted his head, as _murderous_ icy blue eyes gazed over his _father _as thick purplish-dark blue chakra exploded out of Naruto's body, the ground beneath him instantly cracked under its pressure. The temperature in the mindscape dropped several degrees under the volume of such power.

Yondaime, even _Yin-Kyūbi, _were kinda put off at the amount of pressure on their shoulders. They could feel the amount of anger rolling off of the kid, and if the random sparks of eletricity here and there that Naruto's body was giving off...

_He was pissed._

As soon as the chakra receded, Naruto clapped his hands, moisture in the air and from the plants in the forest gathered almost immediately in front of him as a _massive _wave that surpassed the _Kyūbi's _in size materialized, before he thrust his arms forward...

_**Suiton: Suijin Hantei **__(Water Release: Water God's Judgement)_

_'What the hell?!' _Minato immediately grabbed one of his three-pronged kunai and as he was about to go through the respective hand-seals for his space-time barrier technique, his eyes widened as he took a closer look at the sheer volume of his son's jutsu.

_'I can't teleport such wide spread technique...' _He was broken out of his thoughts as the beast beneath him swung five burnt-orange tails and smashed them violently on the ground...

With a loud boom, the ground splitted in two making the wave destabilize itself and losing its proportion. Kyūbi showed some surprise on its slitted eyes as he felt some water still washing his feet before narrowing it at the _Uzushio's Commander_.

_**'To think he was still able to change this area of the mindscape even after I succeeded in stopping his technique... Truly remarkable.' **_The beast watched in amusement as his summoner threw one of his special kunais towards the young man, before going through a few hand-seals.

**"Ninpō: Kunai Kage Bunshin!"**

The lone kunai immediately shimmered and turned into hundreds of the same object. Naruto raised an eyebrow after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he had studied the man in front of him and that included, of course, what was coming next. Since his _father_ didn't have the needed supplies for such technique to actual work effectively, he had instead covered it up by multiplying the kunai with a technique that branched from the _Kage Bunshin_...

It was almost insulting, using a technique that he, himself, was a master of.

_'Fool'. _Naruto took a deep breath, mixing a good chunk of chakra with the air that filled his lungs, before exhaling a turbulent gust of wind that covered the entire area in front of him, effectively sending the _original _kunai backwards and dispelling the copies.

_**Fūton: Taifūikka **__(Wind Release: Supreme Typhoon)_

Namikaze Minato tsk'd at the failed attempt. Of course his son had to know how to effectively counter his famous technique, _the Hiraishin_. Well, It wasn't his own creation since It was the _Nidaime Hokage, _Senju Tobirama, who created this specific _Jikūkan Ninjutsu,_ but It was him that took it to another level.

His mind was racing through several scenarios, he had basic knowledge about his son's skillset, not the entirety as he was practically thrown out of his son's mind since the _Kyūbi's Jinchūriki _had archived the perfect balance within his mind and body thus increasing the defence towards whoever tried to get a glimpse on his memories.

_'Time to get serious.'_

"Kyūbi, destroy him." The commanding voice of Namikaze Minato irked the Nine-Tailed Fox quite a bit, but he just went with the flow and ignored it...

_Since It's been like 16 years since the last time he let himself loose._

_Splash! _The sound of the three-pronged Kunai hitting water reached everyone's hears before the _Kyūbi _let loose an insane roar that made the whole mindscape tremble under its power. Naruto used his chakra to balance himself on the water while narrowing his icy blue eyes at the sitting form of his father on top of the beast's head.

_'Oh? He's getting serious.'_

Glancing behind the beast, his eyes landed on the seal embedded on a stone platform. Many huge trees behind said stone were being used as a barrier that limited the Yang-Half of the _Kyūbi's _space. Straining a little bit his eyes, he could make the form of worried slitted red eyes. Naruto's mind raced through several plans...

_'Should I? It would be a welc- SHIT!'_

_**BOOOM**_

A massive claw literally destroyed where Naruto was standing not a second ago, if It wasn't for his fast reflexes he would be the next _Kyūbi's _meal. The Uzukage's right hand-man couldn't dwell more on his predicament as blue & red chakra was being conjured right in front of the beast's mouth and he didn't need to think twice as Naruto immediately clapped his hands, fingers intertwined, spiking his chakra to dangerous levels as his opponent lunged the _**Bijūdama **_towards him.

_**Mokuton: Kami no Te! **__(Wood Release: God's Hand)_

The ground rumbled for a second before branches upon branches emerged from the ground, which had already sucked the water dry, emerging together and soon taking shape of a colossal hand...

Such thing was literally half of Kyūbi's size, but none of that mattered as the compressed ball of demonic chakra smashed against the huge hand made of wood...

_Kyūbi's _red slitted eyes widened in disbelief as the colossal hand closed itself into a fist as soon as the _**Bijūdama**_ touched it and the only visible reaction was a slight hissing sound and some steam coming out of its sides.

There was a smirk on Naruto's face that went unnoticed by both his opponents as a plan finally took place in his mind, with his hands still clapped he grounded his teeth as several thick trendils of wood emerged from the ground surrounding his form...

_**Mokuton: Kongō Shōboku **__(Wood Release: Adamantine Forest Call)_

This was a technique he created himself by reading about his mother's powerful Kekkei Genkai, _**Kongō Fūsa**__,_ although Its purpose was way different from the _Uzumaki's Chains,_ instead It only gave him the usefulness of de-

_**"Senpō: Oodama Rasengan!"**_

A loud voice made him snap his eyes upwards as a massive ball pure of chakra was heading his way...

_'He sure is fast, but...'_

_**CRACK**_

The trendils snapped to life as It seems to have Its own mind, effectively blocking the almost instantaneous _Rasengan, _getting wide eyes from Minato who couldn't believe his creation was blocked just like that and...

_'How could he possess the Shodai's Mokut-'_

His senses skyrocketed seeing the small smirk displayed on his son's face before and he immediately realized why...

_He was now basically surrounded by several thick wood trendils thanks to him being now so close._

Receiving its master mental command, It sprung to life and lunged itself towards the blond-haired adult who immediately started to dodge left and right, his reflexes being massively boosted by the incomplete Sage Mode, which was something that Naruto took notice of.

_'So, he didn't finish Sage's training...'_

Naruto turned his gaze towards Kyūbi who had what appeared to be a scowl on its face, the fact that he was in the presence of someone that wielded a jutsu capable of taming him had immediately take its effect.

_He had to kill the brat before things got ugly._

With speed that someone from his size shouldn't have, he was upon the small form of Naruto, ignoring the trendils that were keeping Minato busy, his massive burnt-orange claw ready to skew him alive...

Naruto noticed the slight change on how the Kyūbi was looking him up so he was immediately prepared when It lunged forward, his hands blurred through hand-seals before slamming his hands on the ground.

_**Deiton: Deisuiheki **__(Mud Release: Muddy Water Wall)_

Mud was something that he could easily create by attaining the mastery of both _Doton _and _Suiton Chakra_, its effects were instantaneous as a mud wall erupts from the ground blocking, albeit with some difficulty, the claw, but that was not all...

_**Deiton: Jiban Deika **__(Mud Release: Landslide)_

The mud wall reacted to Naruto's mental command as It increased in size before It washed over Kyūbi's entire form, his icy blue eyes could easily see the mud clinging to Its target's body making him smirk.

_**"Raiton: Jūrokuchū Shibari **__(Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind)"_Not stopping his combination, his hands blurred through a few hand-seals at high-speeds before sixteen massive pillars emerged from the ground around the Nine-Tails, which formed a giant oven-like structure, trapping the being while generating lightning sending high electrical discharges all over its body, making its prisoner roar in pain.

_'Now, for the final step...' _Purplish chakra surrounded Naruto's fingers before he slammed them on the ground beneath him as several intricate _Kanjis_ materialized there.

_**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Honō no Sakusei **__(Uzumaki Sealing: Flame Creation)_

The ground beneath the trapped Kyūbi glowed slightly before flames, literally, erupted from the ground, its heat reaching even the wood trendils still trying to capture Minato, shuddering from the discomfort of such hot temperatures.

The oven-like structure cracked, showing the result of such combination made under 5 seconds...

_What was once the burnt-orange body of the Kyūbi, was now crystallised mud._

Naruto sent a confident smirk towards the still visible and moving slitted red-eyed before his form vanished in a blur of speed as eletricity danced around his body, the lightning chakra stimulated Naruto's nervous system, enhancing his speed even more towards a certain location which made Kyūbi's slitted eyes widen as he finally come into realization...

_**'He was already expecting me to react that way when he unleashed his Mokuton, thus leading me to his trap. Though, knowing he couldn't defeat me by normal means, he planned to capture me for a few seconds giving him enough time to...'**_

The _Yin-Kyūbi _just now felt how well he was outplayed.

_**'To come with such a plan in the heat of a battle... He's not an ordinary human. His battle-mind analytical process is off-charts, but It's his quick-thinking that makes him able to easily outsmart someone with way more experience than him, in a battle.'**_

It wasn't just that, Kyūbi's brain was now putting every piece together about the man that the offspring of his summoner is or became.

_**'Clarity of thought...'**_

A clear sense of a higher purpose, which requires a refined knowledge and common sense.

_**'Accuracy of thought...'**_

The ability to avoid errors or distortions of thought to approach a target at a macro level.

_**'Precision of thought...'**_

The ability to hit a target reliably and consistently at a micro level.

_**'Consistency of thought...'**_

The ability to avoid cognitive dissonance, thus maintaining precision and accuracy of thought.

_**'Relevance of thought...'**_

The ability to determine priorities and remain grounded and pragmatic, seen by how Naruto had maintained his posture after his and Minato's appearance.

_**'Intention of thought...'**_

The ability to exercise emotional intelligence, by managing positive and negative emotions in order to remain objective, seen when he took deep breaths after his father's announcement that he would go back to serve Konoha.

_**'Ingenuity of thought...'**_

The ability to imagine the unimagined, who would've thought to use such combination out of the blue...?

_**'And to think that's not all of it... He has mastered his mind to such levels that what many would say about what he's trying to do being a 'huge gamble' or a 'suicidal idea', his brain instead has already cemented the idea and already thinking ten, twenty steps ahead. Truly remarkable, but...'**_

A gigantic amount of demonic chakra was flared inside of _Kyūbi_, immediately alerting Minato who, by now, was _very _annoyed by wasting so much time of his Sage Mode while just dodging and destroying his attacker. He locked his blue eyes with the slitted-red, inwardly shocked by the substance trapping the beast for a certain amount of time, but then he narrowed his gaze towards the blonds figure moving at such speeds that would rival his while in the _Sennin Mōdo_... his eyes locked with an object whereas Naruto would intercept in about a second before his lips twitched into a smirk.

Naruto was racing towards a certain stone platform, his form was a blur even to any experienced _Shinobi_...

_'Almost ther-'_

A flash of yellow made his eyes widen in shock as a gigantic ball of pure chakra was coming from ahead of him and with the amount of speed he was moving at he wouldn't be able to dodge, the impulse his body had was way too much and because of the sheer size of that _Rasengan_, he couldn't possibly sidestep it...

_'Shit, the Kunai from earlier... I'm sorry... Kaa-chan...'_

"It's over! _**Senpō..."**_ Naruto's eyes were wide as he saw in slow motion the compressed ball making his way towards him, the wood trendils were not fast enough as the core of that _Mokuton Jutsu _was too far to reach him... _**"Chō Oodama Rasengan!"**_

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

_**Sunagakure no Sato**_

Gaara and Temari stood on top of one of the walls of Sunagakure, two pairs of emotionless eyes gazing over the massacre that just occurred for the last thirty-minutes.

Blood dripped from their ragged clothes, though, It was not from them.

After what looked like eternity, the latter spoke "To t-think... K-Kankurō of all people... and Baki-sensei..."

It was a silent massacre _nicely _planned, Gaara being an insomniac since he can remember had a nagging feeling that crept to his spine everytime he turned his eyes towards _his_ village as the night winds chilled the hot temperatures in _Suna, _so he had decided to stay at the rooftop from the Kage's building, watching the moon as he did so many times since he became the _Kazekage, _but that had soon been interrupted by blank face-masks _ANBU_ that he knew all too well.

Needless to say, he didn't hesitate to kill them all after they tried to threaten him to go with them or else...

It didn't take long for Gaara to put two plus two together and finally come into a decision. Already knowing about some villagers disagreement towards some of his calls when It came to their village and now the fact that they're being helped by a secret _ANBU_ organisation that origins lies within the leaf had made it all too easier.

_He had to leave this place._

It was only after getting his sister, Temari, who, just like him, had that nasty feeling in her gut, that they left towards one of the secret exits known only to the _Kazekage_ and _Jounin Commander._

The moment they placed their eyes on the village, It was the moment that they knew that _Sunagakure _wasn't their home anymore.

_70% of the Shinobi forces were against them..._

_The same army being lead by none other than Baki and they so-called brother, Kankurō._

They didn't have a single clue as to what happened with Kankurō, why was he siding with the enemies when siblings should stick together no matter what but, It seems as everything was a lie.

They would find out why... another time.

"In due time, Temari... In due time. Let's go."

The blond-woman gave his brother a side glance and Gaara could feel the questioning look he was getting while his eyes remained at their _former _village the whole time as if trying to uncover many questions that were giving him a big-ass headache.

"It's time to visit an old friend..."

* * *

_**Mizu no Kuni**_

Two figures were lazily walking on a specific road that would eventually lead to a temple which rumours had indicated of a large beast residing there...

But these two knew better.

The red clouds embedded on their black cloaks, unknown to most of the group's members, symbolized the rain of blood that fell in _Amegakure, _their leader's hideout and base of operations. The same cloaks protected them from the chilly winds as a certain amount of mist was gradually getting stronger.

"Ne ne, Deidara-senpai, do you think the _Sanbi _is really there?"

The now revealed Deidara grunted at the loud and childish voice of his partner, while he was already used to his antics, his mind couldn't help but think if this was how his fellow and now deceased artist, in his own right, felt for him.

The former _Iwagakure Chūnin,_ taking a page out of his deceased partner, just grunted in acknowledge totally missing the slight stiffening from his masked partner.

The latter narrowed his single Sharingan eye backwards towards what seemed like nothing since they just came from there but, he knew better...

_'They already know... This might complicate things. '_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_**Kurāken's Headquarters**_

They were an unit proud of their a accomplishments.

After all, It was thanks to their barriers that they maintained hidden for so long, It was them that sent anyone who got too close to their comfort that was mislead out of Uzushio's directions.

They were the _Hyūgas _from _Uzushiogakure_ as they had _'eyes'_ everywhere.

Proof of that was when, for the fiftieth time, since they publicly revealed themselves to the world, someone breached one of the barriers.

"Tora-taichō, two persons trespassed the barrier no.14, between _Uzu _and _Mizu no Kuni._ I was unable to identify their chakra in time. It seems whoever is there was aware of the barriers to nullify many of its functions. The only information I got was that they were both males and possess a huge amount of chakra."

The referred man that had his face covered by a bird mask hummed in thought... As a captain he was made known about some secrets by the Uzukage himself that informed every single captain of their respective units so they could immediately and rationally come into a conclusion.

_'Two mans, huge amount of chakra, our 14th Barrier is set nearby a area surrounded by mist and thanks to the latter, It made even more difficult to detect our barriers... Also, that specific location... There's too much coincidences to just let it go, It must be them!'_

Looking over his unit all around several intricate array of seals while holding a hand-seal, he addressed them.

"I'll notify Uzukage-sama. Report if there's any updates!"

Just as he was about to _Shunshin_ another man in the room stiffened, getting narrowed eyes from the captain... _'What now...?'_

"3th Barrier breached, two... girls are getting closer to one of the secret passageway. This chakra... Uzumaki!"

Eyes widened in shock for a split of a second before he took some deep breaths, analysing this new development the best way he could...

_'A diversion? Is it a coincidence that we are getting two breaches literally at the same time? Even if the barriers are way too far from each other, still...-'_

"One's chakra is giving off a weird and nasty feeling, It seems somehow locked though."

Kurāken's unit Captain didn't think twice and immediately vanished from the Headquarters to inform the _Uzukage. _Two massive chakras heading towards _Sanbi's _former territory, at least from what the ancient books spoke of, and now another two unknown girls with Uzumaki blood running through their veins...

_'Troublesome.'_

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

_**West Whirpool Passageway**_

After being informed of the situation at end, Gensai stood with his arms over his chest awaiting the arrival of what he could already sense two lost Uzumakis, though he was blending in the water as he had decided to approach with caution.

A Four-man squad containing a member of _Kyodaina, Umibōzu and Sukyūra _led by the Kurāken's Unit Captain to confirm the identities, (Tracker, Intelligence & Torture, Assault and Barrier corps, respectively) stood in front of the hidden passage that would lead them to _Uzushio_, waiting for the imminent meeting.

Two silhouettes finally came into view but Gensai's eyes narrowed at the slight shifting on one of the red head's pair of eyes locking with his for a millisecond.

_'A sensor... and quite adapt too, she might even have unlocked __**Kagura's Shingan **__already.' _His eyes shifted to her other companion, getting a feel of her chakra _'But the other one... That Chakra... That brat Orochimaru, to think he had a full-blooded and half-blooded Uzumakis in his ranks.'_

Gensai wasn't said to have an analytical mind on pair with Hiruzen Sarutobi for nothing, pieces immediately started to come together in his mind before he finally sighed and vanished from his spot whereas he appeared a second later in front of the _ANBU squad, _a few meters away from the duo. His cloak flapping with the chilly winds that surrounded the west side of the usually strong whirlpools, the water beneath them bending to their will and tamed... for the time being.

"State your purpose, fellow Uzumakis."

The strong, commanding voice snapped Karin and Tayuya out of their thoughts as the former was still trying to get that glimpse of this old man's chakra... She had felt it while they were getting close but as soon as she had tried to go further, It was like she got thrown out.

"We heard the rumours of _Uzushio's _rebuilding and we immediately decided to look into it while **betraying Orochimaru."**

The _ANBU Squad _was on edge as soon as that man's name came out but Gensai had remained calm while gazing over his kin's eyes. _'I see...' _

His eyes hardened for a second, Karin and Tayuya tensed but soon the same pressure that came from that veteran gaze vanished as the old man's eyes softened a bit, finally addressing them.

"Come..."

* * *

Few hours later, the moon washed over Karin and Tayuya who were standing in a clearing, after marvelling themselves at the beauty that was _Uzushiogakure..._

_Their ancestor's home._

Both of them were feeling fairly guilty on what they were about to do, but this was their mission. Years of the same motto being imprinted in their minds came into play...

_Serve Orochimaru._

After misleading the _ANBU team _that was watching them with a well-placed sound _Genjutsu_, they immediately ran to a clearing faraway from preying eyes. No one could escape from Karin's sensor abilities.

Giving a nod towards Tayuya, who's been awfully quiet since entering the village, she saw the same girl dropping 5 blood vials on a scroll with an intricate array of seals before she went slowly through the specific hand-seals, slamming her hands on the _Kanji_, five plumes of smoke materialized out of thin air...

_**"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

"Finally..."

"Gosh, I was getting fucking bored sitting around _Oto."_

"You should watch your language, Sako-"

"Hn. Karin, do you sense Naruto?"

"..."

The voices of Kidōmaru, Sakon, Jirōbō and Sasuke confirmed the success of the reversal summoning technique, Karin looked over Kimimaro who didn't even pronounce a word, she didn't even acknowledge her crush's question or simply didn't hear it.

Kimimaro was actually lost in thought, he was the captain of the famous Sound-Four or at least that was what they told him since he would usually command them and the Orochimaru's bodyguards would follow without complains. He was actually still thinking over the conversation he heard after he got rescued after miraculously surviving the encounter against the current Kazekage, Gaara.

**Flashback**

"Orochimaru-sama, I've meant to ask you what will you do about Kimimaro's sickness now that your former teammate, Tsunade, declined join us and instead, became the _Godaime."_

The pale man looked over his subordinate, who was finishing giving the essential supplies to Sakon so that he wouldn't die, having already done the same to the other Sound-Four members plus Kimimaro. They were in a large room, full of medical equipment even though It really wasn't for treatment but experimens. They were all unconscious after having almost lost their lives against _Konoha's Genins._

It was at that moment, when Orochimaru took his eyes off of the 5-man lying on their beds to look over his trusted subordinate, that Kimimaro's finger twitched.

"Kukuku, my dear Kabuto-kun, you're perceptive as ever. Indeed, with Tsunade's decline Kimimaro's illness will only deteriorate... Though, that doesn't mean he's necessarily weak. With the right words, I could, no, I will use him as a **sacrifice** when the time comes."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up as an arrogant smirk spread on his lips, an habit that actually always gave Orochimaru the creeps.

"I see, by showing that you have indeed _tried_ to help him by requesting Tsunade's help by any means, you'll cement his loyalties towards you... and as soon as you don't have anymore usefulness for him..."

Orochimaru had a gleeful smile, a crazy glint on his reptilian eyes, continuing the former _ROOT member _trains of thought.

**"I will discard him."**

**Flashback End**

_'I will discard him... Huh?'_ The white-haired man looked over the beautiful and clear sky as he thought over, for the millionth time, about _that conversation._

His beliefs of that Orochimaru was actually truthful when he told him about knowing the methods to cure his illness were shattered on that night. He didn't have anything when the pale man found him and, as any other child, he was immensely happy when he finally found someone who actually cared for him

"...maro."

He had vowed to himself that he would help Orochimaru reach, no, conquer his dreams, doing many things that would make even veteran _ANBU_ hesitate. He basically and literally lived for Orochimaru... until that night.

"... mimaro."

He had lost his sense of purpose with that betrayal, those words had inflicted more pain than when he was crushed by Gaara's sand. After that night until now, he's been living without any purpose, any objective, without any dream, without those It seemed like you were leading a meaningless life.

Up until now, he had tried and failed to find a new purpose... A real purpose, which is a stable and generalized intention to accomplish something meaningful to himself and consequential to the world. In other words, he didn't want to be dependent on anyone...

"KIMIMARO!"

Broken out of his thoughts, slightly surprised for losing himself when he was at an unknown place of all things, he looked over his shoulder to see only the Sound-Four, Sakon being the one who called out for him.

"Geez, what the hell happened to you... Karin and Sasuke already went on their way to accomplish their mission. Let's g-"

"Nii-san, look! There's people here, I bet they want to play too!"

A childish voice broke them out of their mini-bout, and soon they all looked behind them to see two childs, one looked like between 4-5 years-old while the other, who seemed to be his older brother, looked 5 years older, around 10.

The latter, being one of the most promising _Shinobis _in the academy immediately went on high-alert, showing how different _Uzushio's academy _was compared to the other Nations.

"Ototou, go get father... quick!"

The brown-haired child had only seen his big brother behave like that one time and that was when he had broken his ankle when they were playing _'Ninja'._ He didn't want to leave the playground, stubbornly saying that he was fine, but It was then that he saw his older brother's eyes serious gaze that had made him comply. Gathering his wits, he immediately run as fast as his little legs could...

_Before a arm rudely appeared out of nowhere, seizing him in place._

"Now now, where were you about to go... chibi?"

Syūro, the 10 years-old boy, saw red after seeing his brother being held by that weird and frightening man with six arms, he hadn't even see him move...

_'Is that what a real ninja is?'_

He leapt forward, intending to save his little brother but soon stopped as his eyes were filled with horror as one of the man's arms brought a Kunai intending to impale his little brother, Kyūro.

**"NOOOOO, STOP!"**

* * *

During the whole ordeal, Kimimaro was standing there as his light-green eyes were looking almost through the older kid's eyes, who had captivated his interest immediately as soon as he realized what situation he was in.

_With no one to help him..._

_Afraid..._

_Powerless..._

_Alone..._

But soon those eyes that held a huge amount of fear turned into one of determination... to save his little brother. That was when It finally hit him.

_To protect someone close to you..._

Differently from what he felt from Orochimaru, which was something akin to respect, Kimimaro had developed a soft spot for another boy that he met during the last three-years who he had grown close to.

_Jūgo._

His mind finally snapped as a new resolve filled his whole being, those light-green eyes seemed to lit-up after so many years of living in the depression.

Though, the same eyes instantly widened in horror, unnoticed by anyone, as Kidōmaru brought the Kunai to the child's neck, the tip of the small weapon shining under the moonlight that watched the events occurring...

Kimimaro's legs tensed before leaping at speeds that he himself didn't know he had, having finally came into a conclusion...

_To protect the younger generation... To protect Jūgo from the likes of Orochimaru..._

His eyes soon turned to one of desperate as he realized one thing...

_'I can't reach him in time... Shi-'_

A strong, gloved-hand gripped Kidōmaru's hand, which contained the Kunai, causing the Kaguya's clan member to stop in his tracks, Its tip nicking the child's neck and drawing a little bit of blood while the younger boy's eyes silently cried as tears freely cascaded down his cheeks.

"Oh? I see that Orochimaru has finally decided to make a move on _Uzushio."_

_Kidōmaru's black eyes instantly narrowed on the man that appeared out of nowhere and stopped his move, but It was there and then that It turned one into fear as he gazed over the single and unmistakably 3 tomoe'd eye_.

"Sharingan... Ha-Hatake Kakashi."

The revealed Kakashi held a lazy gaze over the man that had just tried to kill an innocent child, but if you took a closer look, a murderous glint was there not seen since his _ANBU days_.

"You're quite far from home, I guess Uzukage-sama was correct that we shouldn't underestimate those Uzumaki girls that just came in."

**Flashback**

"I want you to follow those two girls that just came in. Even though It's true that they are indeed Uzumaki, the fact that the one called Karin half-lied to me during her explanation is troublesome. Dismissed."

Kakashi just lazily nodded at his new leader, but you could see his mask shifting slightly where his mouth was. He was frowning at that moment as It seems that his precious student couldn't get a rest wherever he went. He would make sure to deal with this swiftly.

_As he was the first **Uzu Go no Shugosha** (Five Whirlpool Guardians), the Shodai._

**Flashback End**

Tayuya widened her eyes in horror at that proclamation, instantly knowing what this meant. Karin was basically walking into a trap and if It's true that the unknown Uzukage knew about their motives, then she and Sasuke...

_'Shit! I need to get Karin and retreat!'_

Kakashi noticed the slight tensing of what he had concluded to be the one of the two girls that entered _Uzushio_ by her description, and so, he moved accordingly.

His hand sent jolts of eletricity through Kidōmaru's hand who instantly let go of the kunai he held, before he was sent backwards by a flexible kick on his forehead. Due to the sudden shock, he had gotten paralyzed by a second and that was all It took.

The former Konoha's Jounin sent a look at the older kid who immediately took the hint and grabbed his brother, leaving the scene. His Sharingan eye spinning widly, looking over the five-man team... scratch that, now-six as he saw a new figure shimmering out of Sakon's body.

_'I still haven't recovered completly from my early fight with Naruto... This could be bad, from what I gathered in the past, they excelled in teamwork which makes It even more difficult...'_

Sakon had actually a smirk on his lips, after the initial shock of standing in front of a living legend passed, the light blue-gray haired had actually used his brains for once while looking at the scenario in front of him. Udon, his brother, was already standing on his side, outside of his body.

The Sound-Four alone could probably defeat Kakashi, but the odds would triple if they included their cursed-marks, but with...

"Kimimaro, let's go! Formation H!"

Tayuya, while having her head spinning with thoughts on how Karin was holding up, still maintained her posture and went to her position, the others followed suit...

"No."

_***SPLASH***_

"U-Urgh... W-Wha..t..."

A dense white bone was thrusted where Sakon's heart should be, Udon's eyes widened in terror at the ultimate and unexpected betrayal...

**"BROTHER!"**

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Kimimaro's denial, already knowing that something was up with him since they had started this mission but soon she realized what was going on as pieces started to come together.

_'Was he planning all this along? No, impossible... Orochimaru would have known, right?'_

Kakashi didn't know what to make out of this, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth... It was one less enemy that he wouldn't have to worry about, still that begged the question...

_'What the hell is going on?'_

The Sharingan user watched the figure that had just murdered one of his comrades in cold blood removing his bone-weapon out of Sakon's chest before gazing over the now-four members. His cold and strong voice sent chills down everyone's spine.

"From now on, no one shall **demand** or **order** me around like a puppet or a weapon! From now on, I'll live for what **_my_ heart desires!"**

* * *

Meanwhile

**Few Miles Away**

Karin and Sasuke were already halfway through, Karin could sense the massive chakra that was locked inside of a specific location. She doubted any ordinary sensor would be able to get whoever was on that location.

Talking about that chakra, she had never felt such potency all in her life, the man currently following her didn't hold a candle compared to that monster. Also, the fact that he was constantly asking how long It would take them to reach the location almost made her wish that whoever is in there, whoever is Uzumaki Naruto for that matter, would _squash_ him.

_Almost..._ Since he was still her crush, even if that feeling subsided a lot during the last years.

The winds seem to pick up the speed, forcing them both to shield their eyes while stopping on their track. Karin almost had her jaws dropped seeing the familiar face in front of them...

_ 'H-How? I didn't even sense him... Not just that, but what is he doing here? Does he...? Tayuya!'_

Eyes widened, she immediately took a step back as the figure in front of her, spoke.

"Karin-chan, you still are a few centuries too young to hold even a candle against _my_ sensory abilities."

The red-head was about to reply, her brash-atittude playing a big factor on that decision, but she was promptly interrupted.

"Step aside you bag of bones, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

The chilly, arrogant and dark voice of her companion made her involuntarily take a step back as her sensors went high-alert at the shift in Sasuke's chakra._.. It was dark..._

_ But,_

The ground beneath the newcomer cracked as a massive amount of chakra was expelled out of his body, It dwarfed Sasuke's by at least ten-times...

"Boy, I'll give you one chance. Get out of my village or_ I'll destroy your miserable life."_

That calm voice... that chakra of his still rising, Karin knew right there and then knew that this man was on another level altogether.

"Hn, what could you do? Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Sasuke's Sharingan roared to life but that soon turned into a grave mistake as he took a glimpse of the insane amount of chakra going off of that old man. Though, his blood pumped at the prospect of fighting a worthy opponent, this would make a nice warm-up before he takes down the dobe.

Karin's almost fainted as soon as those words left Sasuke's mouth followed by another spike of chakra, It was unbearable for her as she wasn't those ordinal sensor-ninjas... She could feel everyone's chakra to a high-degree and this man was putting even Orochimaru to shame.

_**Uzumaki Hijutsu... **(Uzumaki Secret Technique)_

"Very well. Then, I shall show you why** I'm the _Yondaime__ Uzukage_**!"

Karin immediately leapt backwards, maintaining a good amount of distance from that monster as she saw him clapping his hands, moisture in the air gathered at speeds that surpassed even the Nidaime Hokage, not that they knew...

**_Suiton... _**_(Water Release)_

Sasuke noticed the amount of chakra built up and even though they still haven't started, rolls of sweat formed on his forehead... _This might have been a huge mistake after all..._

_**Daibakuryū no Jutsu! **(Great Waterfall Flow)_

* * *

_Back to..._

**Mindscape**

_**"Senpō: Chō Oodama Rasengan!"**_

Naruto had already closed his eyes, bringing his arms forth, unconsciously, to defend himself but even in his mind he knew that this would get him gravely injured if not dead...

_'Gensai-jiji... Kakashi-sensei... my village...'_

_'Kaa-chan...'_

Golden chains wrapped around Naruto's whole form in a protective manner as the giant ball of chakra clashed against the hard metal...

_***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The whole mindscape shook under its power, but soon Minato who still was plunging the Rasengan had this feeling in his gut that told him something was going wrong. Shifting his eyes to the massive Beast that had already freed himself had wide eyes while looking at his son's direction.

Dispersing the Rasengan, he was immediately aware why something felt wrong, _very wrong. _

Golden chains still wrapping protectivly around Naruto, his eyes followed the direction where they came from...

_Wide Blue met Murderous Purple eyes._

**"You'll not harm _MY _son!"**

**############################**

**And that's it for today, folks. ****Hope u enjoyed the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review and Stay safe! Till the next time!**

**Have a good day, Peace!**


End file.
